


Night of Firsts

by losiver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, College, College AU, Comedy, Drinking, Drugs, First Kisses, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Party, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pretty Setter Squad, Smut, Sugamama, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Weed, daichi isnt at the party because hes good, everyone's gay for each other, haikyuu happened but they all went to the same college, honestly crack, im sorry to whoever reads this crack, its pretty gay, kenma and kuroo are basically married, kenma doesn't care, kuroo and bokuto kiss for the girls but they're not together, kuroo is polyamorous, minor ships, nishinoya is sad, this is just a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losiver/pseuds/losiver
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has been head over heels for Bokuto since the day they met. He barely knows himself- he's never even kissed, anyone. That all is thrown in his face at a party and he's left to deal with his feelings for Bokuto with a heavy hangover.((( A bunch of ships happen, there are little sections for each of them. Akaashi has a bunch of little flings with guys, a lot of firsts, lotta crack ships, but the only serious ship for him is with Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 67
Kudos: 370





	1. Man Does Bokuto Look Great

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work, really not aiming for anything, I'm just testing this out. It's really cracky, and it's not good, but oh well.

Fridays after 2:30 were Akaashi’s favorite time. It was the time where he got to sit and rest and be proud of himself for finishing another full week of college. He’d have his quiet celebration in his dorm, making himself a treat in the oven, or an extra coffee to sip on, he’d curl into a soft chair set beside the window, and lean on the frame, propping a book against the glass, and read it for however long he wanted. It was usually until Yamamoto barreled his way into the room loudly after volleyball practice, aching for a shower, smell rolling off him in head-spinning amounts. Akaashi was still amazed at how one grown man managed to conjure up the BO of a middle-school’s locker room. It was disgusting and impressive all in one.  
He didn’t have to deal with that yet though. The clock on his phone read 3:01. It was his time now, to relax and let the world melt off his shoulders for a little bit. He hadn’t made anything to snack on, however, he instead opted for a black fluffy blanket he tucked himself into. Maybe he’d make tea. The book he had chosen was out of the ordinary for him, but he decided this Friday was going to be for relaxation. It was a soft-story about-  
His thought was cut off by loud, fast knocking. It wasn’t panicked knocking, it was knocking in an all too familiar pattern. It did send him for a shock, however- The intensity made it feel like the door would come down.  
“It’s open,” Akaashi called, closing the book he had yet to start reading when the door opened. An owl-like man grinned down at him from across the room. He was wearing the gym uniform for the college’s volleyball team with a large smile gracing his face and exhibiting just how white and shiny his teeth were. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto cheered, throwing his arms up in unneeded victory as if he had just found Akaashi after a long, vigorous quest you’d read about in a fantasy story. Akaashi wouldn’t deny that it was endearing how he treated all their meetings as such. 

“Bokuto,” He greeted, standing and bunching the blanket up onto the chair. “What do you need?”

Bokuto makes a noise behind him. It was like a hum mixed in with a whine, a needy kind of tone mixed with a cautious and questioning one. Akaashi turned his head to look at Bokuto. He was grinning slantedly, eyes staring in his. “Well,” He muttered, putting his hands together. “I just- I was wondering... I know you don’t play anymore but... For old times sake... How about you come and set for me?” 

Bokuto’s smile was wider now, more confident in his suggestion. Akaashi must have made a face. Eyes widening, and he couldn’t help the slight upturn on either side of his lips. He didn’t say anything, but Bokuto was already prancing over and taking Akaashi by the shoulders. “Ohh yeah! The team’s at it again!” He shook Akaashi, pressing his cheek to the top of his head. “Bokuto and Akaashi, spiking supreme!” 

Akaashi hums, slipping away from Bokuto’s arm, and shuffling over to his shoes. “This is awesome! Oh, there’s another thing I wanted to ask,” Akaashi listened, shuffling into his shoes. They certainly weren’t athletic sneakers, but he didn’t have anything else, and it didn’t matter too much. It was just some setting.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve heard- Probably haven’t, if this is what you do in your free time...” Akaashi looked back at Bokuto with an unenthused frown, then went back to lacing his shoes. “But Tanaka’s got a party- you know, Bald guy? Well, half-bald I guess? Part bald? Baldish. From Karasuno, spiker #5?” 

“Yes, I know Tanaka,” Akaashi stood straight and turned to look at Bokuto, who stood much closer now. He’d gotten taller, Akaashi now stared at his chin when standing straight next to him. It wasn’t much of a difference, but it felt like it was a massive change. He doubted Bokuto would take note of this subtle change.

“Well, he’s got a party! And like, everyone’s going- Not everyone, but a lot of people! Kuroo and Tsukidog and Hinata and probably all those other crazy setters, like Atsumu, that dudes hosting too, I think it was a joint whatever, it’s Atsumu’s place, so you’re brethren or whatever will be there, and our little foursome will be there!” 

Akaashi scrunched his nose. “Don’t call it a foursome.” 

“Foursome? Oh is it cause you’re the shortest? Don’t worry, it’s no homo-“ 

“Bokuto, I’m ready.” Akaashi slipped past Bokuto, stepping into the hallway. It was lit by ugly LED lights; they cast a sickly yellow glow on anyone who walked through. It made the green carpet look pukey. It half reminded Akaashi of slummy therapy clinics or those apartment buildings of crack addicts in movies, despite this being a relatively nice college. The walls were plastered with posters of various activities happening on and off-campus. He noticed a poster, advertising the party. Maybe he was a bit of a recluse now.

“So yeah, party, you should come!” Bokuto closed the door for Akaashi and fell into step next to him. “You’re not doing anything, right?”

Akaashi shook his head. Could he be blunter? “I’ll come.” 

He’d only been to a few college parties, and they wavered on the terms between parties and gatherings. He always left before anything remotely interesting happened, maybe after a drink or two, but he always heard about stuff the next day.

“Oh awesome! Man, they’re gonna be a ton of hot girls there. Atsumu’s also advertising for it, and they’ll be so stunned when they see me coming in! They’ll like you too, you’re pretty,” Bokuto’s tone was overexcited, brimming with lust that Akaashi didn’t really get. Girls could be pretty sometimes, but he more admired their beauty than found it attractive. He’d faced the fact a while ago, he just didn’t like girls. He’d only found himself romantically attracted to other guys- such as the hollering owl next to him. He didn’t tell anyone. If it came up, he would say it, but he really didn’t care. He didn’t like the idea of a closet.

“I suppose,” Akaashi humored the over-excited Ace. 

He excitedly called “Yes!” stepping in front of Akaashi with a bright grin. “Maybe we’ll get lucky,” He winked and moved his hands in front of his hips, as if he were grabbing someone, “It’s been a minute since I’ve buried-“ 

“Bokuto, you’re loud,” Akaashi spoke over Bokuto, sparing the ears and mind of whoever was listening, as well as his own libido. 

Bokuto’s lips formed into an ‘o’ shape, and they settled into a more casual conversation.

===

The sight of the gym brought back feelings of nostalgia that made his chest tighten. The net hung tight, the floor shined from a recent cleaning and the high ceiling where a lost conversation still slowly echoed through. Inside the gym, two familiar faces stand stopped where they were. Tobio Kageyama and Asahi Azumane stood still on the court, seemingly shocked by the sudden appearance of Akaashi at the door. Bokuto strolled right past Akaashi, still rambling on about the dinner he had last night with Kuroo and Kenma when he too noticed the sudden silence and saw Asahi and Kageyama. 

Bokuto gasped, and then put his hands to his face. A loud groan emitted from the back of his throat. “Oh nooooo,” He wailed, turning to Akaashi. His face had already fallen, morphed into a sad expression, and his hair fell over his forehead. All excitement he had previously seen in Bokuto had vanished, seeping and pooling on the extra shiny ground below. 

“Of course! I forgot! I got too excited!” Bokuto whined, putting his hands on the back of his head, and pressing his forearms to his temples. “Kageyama is always here before practice!”

Akaashi looked to Kageyama and Asahi, the latter was wide-eyed, looking like a deer in headlights, while the former just watched Bokuto groan, face drawn tight in a ‘fuck not this’ expression. They both were on the team, and Kageyama was the setter. Kageyama must have been the target for Bokuto when he was down, standing near and moping at. 

“Bobo,” Akaashi crept into the nickname slowly, earning a sad pout his way. “It’s okay, really-“ 

“No! It’s not okay! I dragged you away from your room for nothing! And I must have gotten you a little excited but there’s already a setter here and setting is like, kinda your thing!” All his movements were over-animated and large as he always was, but this was the other side of the coin. Instead of jumping up with his arms out in joy, he curled into himself, arms hanging low, lamenting about how annoying he was. 

Akaashi poked his tongue between his lips, then pulled it back. “Bobo. This wasn’t for nothing. I had a great time talking to you on the way here,” He put a hand on Bokuto’s lower back. “You got to invite me to that awesome party, and we’ll be going tonight.” Bokuto nodded slowly along with Akaashi’s words, but he didn’t seem to perk up much. 

“But... But I wanted you to set for me. Like good old days...” He slumped further into himself. 

How adorable, Akaashi thought to himself, pushing away a smile that attempted to form. “I’m sure Kageyama needs to work on spikes, right?” He lifted his eyes to look at the other dark-haired setter and nodded at him.  
His shoulders tensed with the sudden acknowledgment. “Uh. Uh yeah. Yes, I do, need that,” He spoke in parts. Akaashi could tell he’d gotten into uncomfortable positions with Bokuto’s mood swings, too scared to say anything to further dig Bokuto down. Akaashi grinned at him, seeing as the setter’s words worked perfectly. Bokuto’s mood snapped back to normal, he jumped up with a blinding smile.

“Oh yeah! There’s our Akaashi! Kageyama’s spikes have been getting a little shitty, huh?” He was at Kageyama’s side in an instant, holding his head down roughly and messing with his hair.  
“You’re good at that.. wow..” Asahi crossed over to Akaashi, hand behind his head with his fingers messing with the little strands that fell out. 

Akaashi put his hand up, “Thanks.”  
“Y-yeah!” Asahi stopped next to Akaashi. “Thank you. By the way. Can I do some receives?”

Akaashi nodded, and walked into position, parallel to the net and facing the small line Kageyama and Bokuto had formed.  
Kageyama held the ball, twirling it in his palms. His hair was messed up, and the look on his face was rather threatening. Behind him, Bokuto’s cheek was pinkish, and he was staring at the ball intently. It wasn’t even in his hands. Akaashi grinned.

“Okay, Kageyama,” Akaashi called, standing in position at the side of the net. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little excited. 

He watched carefully as Kageyama served the ball towards him. He shifted his position slightly and then set. Kageyama spiked the ball, and Akaashi heard it slap against Asahi’s arms. “Nice receive!” Bokuto called. Despite the encouraging words, Akaashi could hear the impatience dripping off Bokuto, and he could see it too. Bokuto handled the ball tight, staring wide-eyed and excited at Akaashi. The look sent his heart for a spin. 

It was so intense, needy, but it lacked the wanton look Akaashi had dreamed about- Wow. Getting off track here, Keiji. Focus. “Okay, Bokuto.” 

Bokuto’s light honey eyes widened, and he smashed the ball on the ground once. “Alright!” He called, and then served it up as Kageyama did. He had more force behind it however, it was farther so Keiji had to take a few steps for it to reach his hands. He set it. 

The ball flew straight. He watched in slow motion as Bokuto wavered on his feet, eyes glued to the spinning ball. He took a step, and another step, both so powerful, and he cleared the length of the court fast. He could see the muscles tensing and relaxing each move he made closer to the net. He was so strong. Much stronger, wasn’t he? He was fuller, taller, he jumped higher. He smashed the ball past Asahi, never taking his sight off the path, even as it rolled off the court, and his feet settled on the ground. 

Bokuto’s curled over himself, hollering a cheer as he punched the air. “Oh yeah!” He whipped his head up and bound over to Akaashi. He grabbed both hands of the setter and shook them. They were so calloused and strong, had they gotten bigger than Akaashi’s? They seemed to envelop his own skinny fingers so easily. He was really evolving, wasn’t he? 

Keiji returned a smile. “Good job, Bokuto,” He praised. He hoped his eyes weren’t showing all the emotions he felt bubbling in his chest- But Bokuto was probably too dense to notice anything like that anyways. 

“Wow- That was really something,” Asahi called from across the net. He had a ball in his hand. “I missed it by way too much,” He shook his head. 

Kageyama dropped one of the balls into the basket again and opened his hands for the one Asahi had. “Hey, be lucky it didn’t smash your head clean off. That spike could kill.” 

“Oh man,” Asahi rolled the ball over. “That’s.. scary man... Can I start spiking too, actually?” 

In front of Akaashi, Bokuto is basically illuminating, the praise was overwhelming him, and the little mood shift from earlier was long forgotten. Gosh, he was kinda simple, wasn’t he? Bokuto jogged back over to the formed line again and got back to his eager dance behind Kageyama. The new glint in his eye was insane.

Letting loose a tight breath in his chest, Akaashi grinned, leaning his head back. Man, he missed seeing that face every day.


	2. Tsukishima has blue balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi leaves and finds Tsukishima brooding. His mom instincts kick in and he has to check on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small part, Tsukishima content!

Akaashi was both upset and relieved when a few more members of the team started waltzing in for their 4:30 practice, and the setting match had to end. Time had flown in a blur, a blur full of crazy passionate honey eyes, a too-tight light blue shirt with shorts that didn’t hide anything between the legs and a gruff and zealous voice constantly cheering and asking for more and more and more. All of these belonged to Bokuto Koutarou, and all of these features were driving Akaashi out of his mind, filling his senses with nothing but overwhelming love for this boy. Everything he did, every turn, every word or holler, every smack on the shoulder or back he received from him drove him a little further from sanity. To think he’d admired this boy since 8th grade and had yet to let his passion falter for him. 

The cheerful goodbye was accompanied by a sweaty side squeeze and a promise to meet him at his dorm at 8:30. He waved bye to the players he liked, like Hinata who didn’t stop waving until he was smacked in the back of the head by Kageyama. It was endearing honestly. 

Stepping out of the gym, warm near summer sun greeted him, openly gracing his fair olive skin with its rays. The wind was minimal, allowing for the temperature to really sink in, and he was regretting the long sleeves he wore. Despite the heat, it was a beautiful day- no cloud cover, the sound of birds mixed well with the diverse amount of voices filling the air, friends and couples and lone kids such as himself walked, just enjoying the air. He figured why not join them.

It was too early to go back to his dorm- his vibe had been stopped and he didn’t feel like sitting inside anymore. His blood had gotten pumping, and he felt too antsy to go and not do anything. Why not go check out the common area, stop and see some friendly faces. 

There were a few people he would probably be able to see. Old teammates, minus Bokuto, maybe Kenma or Kuroo would be hanging out there- Possibly Lev. 

The common area was massive and it was where a good chunk of the student body gathered outside for hanging out, little games, or just for a nice dose of fresh air. There were picnic tables and a food truck normally parked somewhere near, a few trees, there was a basketball court around there too, bike racks and then just an open field. It was always buzzing with music playing off some stoner kid’s speaker that was usually loud enough to reach a good portion of the area. It was the most social and non-social area around campus. 

As he got closer, he noted a few familiar faces- Lev was indeed there but he was messing with Yaku and a few other boys from the former Nekoma team. Kuroo was there as well, he was at a picnic table having a conversation though, and then there was Tsukishima. He had to double-take. Tsukishima? Why was he there? He was on the team in college, he wasn’t the type to skip practice. He sat hunched over a book and some papers, his face looking stoic and slightly bothered.

His mother instincts kicked in as he started weaving through tables, before finally getting to the table Tsukishima sat at. It was right next to the biggest tree in the area. Akaashi slipped next to him at the table. 

Just sitting next to him answered his first question- There was a cast on his wrist. He must have hurt himself, so that’s why he wasn’t at practice. Instead, using that time to study. The textbook he was flipping through and writing notes for was one for a foreign language. It looked like German, but Akaashi could be mistaken.

Tsukishima sent Akaashi a sideways glance, then kept on writing a paragraph in a notebook. Akaashi sat watching him write the paragraph. He wrote quickly, his handwriting was thin and flowy and Akaashi could clearly make out the letters, unlike some people. He distinctly remembered Oikawa’s handwriting, it was the opposite of what he expected. He expected some girly, perfectly straight and neat handwriting, however instead it was completely illegible. Kageyama’s was also something to note- He had the perfect girly handwriting. Bokuto’s handwriting was also surprisingly legible and pretty, but blocky and dark due to his use of excessive force against the paper. It was pretty cute, actually. 

Tsukishima finished writing the paragraph, sparing a look or two to Akaashi. He had his headphones on, as he usually did, and Akaashi could faintly hear the music. He was pretty sure it was some sort of pop radio, mixing in hits of today and the occasional still famous songs from the 2000s. When Tsukishima wrote the last period, Keiji could faintly hear the words to Highest in the Room by Travis Scott. He only knew that because of Bokuto, who also constantly listened to the latest hits on the radio. 

Tsukishima closed the book, and then reached into his pocket and pressed something. The music on his headphones stopped, and he pulled them down. 

He placed his elbows on top of the table and leaned his face on the fist. “Terushima and Yachi are the worst cockblocks,” He stated bluntly, meeting eyes with Akaashi. 

Akaashi crossed his arms on the table, making a pillow for himself, and looked up to Tsukishima. “Go on,” He urged, nodding his head. 

Tsukishima looked down at him, then released a breath through his nose. It was heavy and slow. “Well, Tadashi got closer to those two, like friends. They’d hang out a lot and stuff, which I don’t care about. They’d go for breakfasts and lunch together, which is whatever, I don’t eat much which Probably embarrasses Tadashi so great he can pig out or whatever,” Tsukishima waved his injured hand, and started messing with the papers in his notebook. “But now they’re interfering with my time. They come with us on walks and shit, and they’re always in our dorm. They came to a few of our Friday dinners where it’s usually just me and him and we cook something and eat together or like, go to one of our family's houses. Friday’s are our day. But he started inviting them to like.. if we go to the movies together or a lunch place. And they talk so much! I can barely get a word to Tadashi, or enjoy some silence.”

Keiji noticed the annoyance written on his face. He could tell there was more- why else would he use the word cockblocking- but he wasn’t going to pry. He did sense a major case of blue balls, however. The way he said Tadashi had a different sound to it- it came out more solid and precise, it had true emotion behind it. It was clear how Tsukishima felt about him.

Akaashi thought for a second. He hummed with an idea. “The party.. Why don’t you take him? Did you hear about it?”

Tsukishima nods, “Yeah, we’re going.”

“Are Yachi or Terushima going?” 

“Yachi isn’t. Terushima probably is.”

Akaashi nods. “You can probably keep Tadashi all to yourself there.” 

Tsukishima hummed and looked forward. An annoyed look reclaimed his features. Akaashi followed his eyes to a picnic table a few away from theirs. Yamaguchi was lodged in the middle of the two blondes Tsukishima had been complaining about. A switch was in front of them, Yachi and Terushima held controllers and leaned close to the screen. He watched as Yachi leaned too close, bumping her chest against Yamaguchi’s arm, and Yamaguchi’s other arm reached up to cover his eyes and cheeks from a pink spread. Next to him, Keiji could almost feel jealousy rolling off Tsukishima in waves. Akaashi turned the rest of his attention to Tsukishima, who was watching with dark eyes and digging a nice pen into the wood of the table. 

Akaashi put his hand over Tsukishima’s and took the pen, but didn’t remove his hand from atop Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima looked down at the smaller hand on his and released a breath. “He doesn’t know what he’s doing to me, that idiot,” He turned his hand over to take Akaashi’s in his. It kept him from reaching for another pen, and Akaashi’s hand was rather warm and welcoming.

“Doesn’t have a clue,” Akaashi looked back over to the three, Terushima now had an arm slung around Yamaguchi with a proud face, and Yachi was whining against his bicep. Tadashi was steaming. “Why don’t you let him know tonight? Get a little too drunk and spill all the angst. He definitely likes you, there’s no way he’d turn his back on you.”

Tsukishima tsked, starting to fiddle with Akaashi’s fingers. He ran his nail across Akaashi’s uneven nail. That was a result of a badly received set just an hour ago. It was obviously a slight bother to Tsukishima, seeing as the blonde started filing at the high side of the nail. “He likes Yachi. He talks about her so fondly, you saw how he just reacted, right?” He let out another pent up breath. He picked up a blue balls kind of tone. 

“You liked it a little,” Akaashi stated, watching Tsukishima’s face. 

It indeed forced the reaction he wanted. His cheeks became a slight pink, eyebrows furrowed in concentration to cool his cheeks, and lips parting ever so slightly. He released Akaashi’s hand and pushed a finger to his glasses. “I can’t lie to you. Sure it was... something. But I want Tadashi to myself sometimes.” 

That was understandable, and it went without saying. Akaashi felt the same way about Bokuto. Every girl he’d flirt with, or even if he made a sexual or romantic joke or comment to or about Kuroo, it hurt a little. There was the feeling of possessiveness that everyone has. Greed existed in many forms. It was natural. 

“But how can I have him to myself if he doesn’t even like me?” Tsukishima said, a few beats after his last confession.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at Tsukishima, who’s eyes were now trained on his cast. In messy writing, he could faintly make out Tadashi scribbled at the bottom in very doctor-like handwriting. He looked back to the owner of the name, who at the same time took notice of Akaashi and Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi gave a big smile, and Akaashi elbowed Tsukishima. He watched as they met eyes. Yamaguchi’s face was indescribable, a huge boyish smile and blush as he waved his hand. Tsukishima gave a nod and a dismissive wave and looked away before Yamaguchi could react. 

Keiji watched as Yamaguchi’s eyes softened, his grin closed into a warm one, and he looked back at the game, his cheeks redder than before. “Man,” Akaashi said, “I swore you were smart.” 

Tsukishima sputtered suddenly as Akaashi left his spot on the bench. He was sure he’d done his job. 

“Wha, what do- I am, wh-“ 

Akaashi shoved a hand into Tsukishima’s hair and ruffled it lightly. “I’ll see you at the party tonight,” He used as his farewell, and he was off towards the dorm buildings.


	3. Kenma and the Before-Party Cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kenma chill a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you likey

His phone read 5:01 pm as he scaled the steps up to his dorm floor. He still had too long and too much time to spare before he should start getting ready, and he still felt restless. The yellow light of the hallway was irritating his head and eyes. It was darker, yet still ugly and it really brought out the mysterious stains on the off white walls.

He always wondered if maybe there were ghosts on his floor too. It gave the vibe- maybe the stains were actual little ghost portals. God what a weird thought. He wondered what his thoughts would be tonight after a few drinks- maybe he’d actually try to launch himself through one of them.

That put a pit in his stomach. Would he even get back that night? There was a history of guys trying to take him home because he was ‘just so pretty’, all of which Bokuto usually shut down. How many things would he do that he’d regret? The thoughts scared him, but he was in college, he was bound to make mistakes like that. It was college, and he would only live once. Enjoy it. Still, what if some guy found him too pretty? What if they wanted his skin? What if-

“Akaashi?” A calm voice pulled him out of his paranoid head. He turned to see Kenma Kozume, there was a paper bag on his left wrist with the red Walgreens design and a drink in his right hand. He seemed to be fumbling with a key ring. “Help?” 

+++

Akaashi stepped inside Kenma’s dorm and shut the door with his foot. He held the coolatta Kenma had gotten himself, and stood quiet and awkward as Kenma put his keys and bag on a table. 

“You doing okay?” Kenma questioned, looking blankly at Akaashi. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t wanna. I don’t really care.” He said after a moment.

“I’m fine,” He said, placing the coolatta down by Kenma’s hands. 

Kenma eyed him, confused. Did he not look fine? Kenma was always so observant- if anything was wrong with him, Kenma would probably notice it before even he noticed it about himself. “Hm.. thinking too much? I was calling your name for a while there, you know?”

Akaashi grit his teeth. “Oh, sorry. I’ve.. kinda gotten used to blocking out people when I try to think. It’s kinda become a habit.” 

Kenma appeared amused by the slight twitch of his eyebrows. “What were you thinking about?” He asked, bringing the straw of his coolatta to his lips. It kind of made Akaashi want one. 

“The party tonight,” He responder curtly. He didn’t wanna disclose the silly details he’d worried about. He didn’t want to seem like a narcissist. “You going?” 

Kenma shook his head. “No. Kuroo told me I should but, too many people. Not to mention my hormones are fucking me right now. And I don’t trust half the people there- I’ll end up burning in a fiery alcoholic explosion.” He paused, releasing a breath through his nose. “And as much as I say I don’t care- I don’t- I just don’t really enjoy watching my boyfriend hit on other boys and girls and get all touchy.” 

Akaashi nodded. Similar to Tsukishima, except way different. Tsukishima would probably have a huge problem if Yamaguchi went and smooched Yachi behind his back. 

“Yeah I get that. How is he, by the way?” Akaashi watched Kenma unload the bag, pulling out a thin, white paper prescription bag, ice cream, a box of large condoms that he quickly dropped back in with a red face, and then pulled out a few sodas. 

“Uh,” Kenma licked his lips and turned to put the ice cream into the freezer. “He’s good. Social as ever. Loud as ever, really hasn’t changed. You see him enough, don’t you?” 

Akaashi peered in the bag for a second. There was exactly what he expected in there, condoms and pain relievers. Nothing bad or exciting, but he knew how shy Kenma was. 

“Uh,” he leaned back quickly as Kenma turned back around, grabbing the sodas and shoving them into the fridge. “Yeah. I just wanted to know from his boyfriend’s point of view.”

“Oh, yeah. He’s.. great. I don’t know what he does with most of his time but he always comes back and chills with me, except for Fridays. Fridays he usually goes to parties, sometimes Saturdays. I don’t really care- I like my alone time.” Akaashi looked at the one bed in the room. They shared that, slept together almost every night, ate dinner together, and enjoyed each other’s company like they were married. Akaashi was a little envious.

“Well at least that works out,” Akaashi pointed out, earning a noise of acknowledgment from Kenma. Kenma took the paper bag into the bathroom to unload in there as Akaashi stepped into what acted as a living room. The bed was directly across from the TV with two beanbags and a table separating them. Two game consoles sat on a shelf under the TV, and a Nintendo switch was on the coffee table. An empty mug also remained there, probably from the morning.

In the corner by the windows was a cat tree and a mini plush cat house. Akaashi saw a calico cat resting inside the little home, and a black cat laid belly up on top of the tree. The entire set up made his stomach lurch with a sense of want. He wouldn’t doubt if the two who lived here ended up marrying almost directly after graduating. Childhood friends to lovers. Kuroo was chill and social, he had needs and knew how to fulfill his own. He was a polyamorous dude who wanted to be everywhere at once, have many friends, and explore and experiment. Kenma was chill and completely antisocial. He too had needs and fulfilled them on his own. He kept more to himself, and he was open to letting Kuroo do what he pleased. The two held complete trust in the other, and at the end of the day could come back and take care of their two cats and sleep in the same bed. They were perfectly independent from each other but still knew the other was theirs. 

Akaashi let out a breath, releasing some envy as he walked over to the cat tree, and ran his fingers over the black cat’s silky fur. He leaned into Akaashi’s hand.

“At the party tonight, make sure Kuroo doesn’t kill himself, okay?” Kenma made his presence known again next to Akaashi, watching the taller male run his fingers over Mr.Shifty.

“Yeah. I’ll try. I’ll make sure he doesn’t have any kids there too.” Akaashi reached up and gathered the cat into his arms. Unlike most other cats, Mr.Shifty just fell into a puddle in Akaashi’s arms. He draped his rather long body over either side, surrendering his belly for more scratches. Akaashi, like a faithful servant, gave the needed belly scratches.

“Eh, I’m sure there’s already a mini him running around somewhere. Could care less, honestly,” Kenma pointed him towards a beanbag, which he gratefully fell into. After only sitting on a hardwood bench for the past 4 hours, his ass enjoyed the cushion. Mr.Shifty did too, now stretching on his lap and finding a comfy position to nap in.

Akaashi snickered at Kenma’s retort. “Mini him, huh? That’s not good,” He joked, watching as Kenma fell into the beanbag beside him. 

“I don’t know,” Kenma shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Sounds pretty cute to me.”

They fell into a brief silence. Akaashi was content petting Mr.Shifty’s warm belly, and Kenma was playing some sort of game on his phone. It was when he died in the game he looked up and put in one more request. “Can you try to bring Kuroo home?” 

Akaashi nodded.

+++

Too much time passed with Akaashi sitting and petting Mr.Shifty and talking with Kenma about anything and virtually everything. Peaches had come out of her little dwelling to rub against Kenma’s ankles about 20 minutes ago, and it seemed she was asleep. With a fast check to his phone’s clock, he left the little dorm and crossed a few doors to get to his own. 

Akaashi opened the door to the hum of the TV and quiet mumbling. Peering in first, he saw Yamamoto fixing what little hair he had. Akaashi fully slipped in and shut the door. His shirt was unbuttoned and he had on a nice pair of pants. Nothing too nice, just kind of casual nice. He was definitely going to be at that party.

“Hey, what’s up?” The rooster Kinnie greets, although he doesn’t seem to interested in a reply. He’s just fucking with a stray hair.

Akaashi walked over to him, standing beside him in the mirror and assessing himself. “Look up. You have eyes.” 

Yamamoto grumbled something about Akaashi’s stupid smart mouth as the boy pulled the top dresser drawer open, pushing Yamamoto back a step or two. He grabbed a pair of dark jeans, shut the top, then opened the bottom up and took out a black sweater. He really wasn’t going for anything nice- he didn’t know if he’d be puked on or not.

“You going to the party too?” The question came as he gave up working on that one stray hair and noticed what Akaashi was doing. Akaashi nodded in response, straightening back to his full height.

“There's going to be so many hot girls...”


	4. Akaashi's Little Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is faced with a mini problem when stuck alone in his room with Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit more explicit, less so than chapters to come. I have no editor, so things aren't the best written, do tell me anything you want in the comments! This one's both explicit and fluffy- no actual like... STUFF happens though.

“There’s gonna be so many hot chicks!” 

That was the first sentence Akaashi heard yelled from outside the bathroom when he turned off the shower’s stream. Deep, loud, gruff, and very surfer dude-like, Bokuto was loud and clear, talking to Yamamoto. 

Akaashi’s after-shower calm dripped down the drain before he could even get out of the shower. What time was it? He scrambled out of the shower to look at his phone- only 6:45. What was he doing here?

He dried himself as quickly and best as he could and threw a towel over his shoulders to catch any droplets that may fall to soak his shirt. He took a breath, prepared for Bokuto’s excitement, and opened up the door.

The man himself sat on Akaashi’s bed, hands gripped into tight excited fists, like when he was talking about volleyball or a hot girl. His head turned fast, big eyes meeting Akaashi’s. Emotion hit him like a train. He’d never get over that feeling.

“Well, I’ll see you there, Bokuto, man!” Yamamoto nodded at Akaashi, and left. Silence settled over them for a fast moment, before Bokuto was already talking.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t wait anymore!” Bokuto sprawled out on Akaashi’s bed, legs spread off the bed and arms up in either direction. The sight was honestly intoxicating. Bokuto barely fit the button up he wore, buttons held on for dear life across his chest, and his muscles seemed to be trying to escape with every move. The best part of the whole outfit was the view between his legs. He looked away as quickly as he looked.

“It’s alright,” He assured, dumping his clothes into a neon pink hamper. 

Bokuto made a happy noise, but it followed up with a quick noise of discomfort. “This fucking shirt!” Akaashi looked over just in time. He was thanking his stars. “It’s so tight.”

Bokuto sat up now, working down the buttons on his shirt, shamelessly opening it up for some release. He took back his previous statement. THIS was intoxicating. 

He didn’t wanna step any closer, he wanted to keep admiring, but at the same time, he was dying to step over and run his hand down his chest, lower and lower and- 

“Do you want to borrow a shirt?” He was already shuffling towards his dresser.

“You know, Akaashi, the whole point of me taking off this shirt is because it’s too tight. You really think-“

“Here.” Akaashi tossed a white t-shirt at him and took the button up which had been thrown on the floor a second before he could catch it.

Bokuto held the t-shirt, and instead of pulling it on, he just laid it across his lap as he dropped himself back down. There went Akaashi’s plan to keep his dick down out the window.

Bokuto laid silent. His eyes were shut and he was grinning. Resting. Akaashi sat beside him, looking down at his content face. He wanted nothing more than to crawl on top and smash his lips on Bokuto’s stupid happy one. He wanted to wrap his arms around Bokuto’s breathtaking physique and nuzzle in, claiming it and the boy as his own. He wanted to smack his cheeks, run his fingers through his reactive spiky hair, feel every solid curve of muscle on his abdomen. 

“‘Kaashi?” 

Akaashi’s eyes snapped back to Bokuto’s. Instead of the former serene smile he had, there was now a shit-eating grin plastered there, one eyebrow arched at Keiji.

Blood rushed to his face like a cop rushed for donuts.

“You jelly?” He taunted, putting a finger to Akaashi’s stomach. His grin faltered when his finger made contact. He pushed in, and the smug smile was back. “You ARE jelly!” 

Akaashi pushed his finger away as Bokuto started blubbering, grabbing for Akaashi’s stomach. He neglected working out- he had no motivation to- and he was a college student who had a normal metabolism and no money. McDonald's was his go to a few times a week- He could imagine Bokuto’s reaction if he’d heard that.

“Bokuto quit it!” Akaashi protested, putting one hand through Bokuto’s hair and one on his shoulder, pushing the bigger man slightly. Bokuto took this as an opportunity, scooping under Akaashi’s ass and around his waist, and he pulled him on top of Bokuto, right where Bokuto could attack his belly mercilessly. 

He curled over Bokuto, chuckling as the effects of being tickled slowly went away. Bokuto’s hands moved from his stomach to around his waist, pulling the bouncing boy down. Akaashi settles against Bokuto’s chest, letting the warm in his stomach settle until he realizes his face is pressed against Bokuto’s bare chest. A wildfire started again in his stomach. 

A serene silence settled over the two, though of course, Akaashi was panicking hard in his mind. He also had a hard-on that Bokuto hadn’t pointed out yet, but he was sure Bokuto was aware of it. 

Bokuto’s right hand was on the small of his back, thumb running circles on a small exposed portion while his left hand was bent and messing with Keiji’s hair. The latter laid in the embrace, head on Bokuto’s bicep, hands on his bare chest like he had been fantasizing about a second ago. 

“Mhm, you’re so nice, Akaashi. Mind if I nap?” He didn’t wait for an answer before his hand was pulling Akaashi’s phone out of his back pocket. The action made his dick hurt. “I’m gonna set an alarm.” 

Akaashi kept silent, eyes intently set on Bokuto’s left titty. He watched as the muscle tensed with each movement, he felt Bokuto’s bicep flexed as he typed in Akaashi’s password and swiped around on the screen. He easily picked up Akaashi’s head and resituated it after he dropped the cell on the nightstand.

Bokuto’s arm locked around Akaashi’s waist, holding him as if he was a teddy bear. 

Akaashi fixed his hand, flattening it against Bokuto’s left titty, the one he’d been eyeing. Bokuto already had his eyes closed, his signature grin signifying he was maybe, hopefully, napping. Akaashi let his hand travel.

He was honestly jealous. Just a little. He’d once been toned like this, well not like that, but he’d been solid, nothing that he could poke and sink in. He occasionally regretted giving up volleyball, but it was for the best. He was never the most passionate. He knew he wouldn’t continue. Maybe he was meant to be softer.

Akaashi trailed his fingers down, following the line of muscle to his bellybutton, and right below, he let his hand open. It was so warm. He flipped his hand a few times over the warmth. To think... right under this part... Man his dick hurt.

“Really Akaashi, if you want my body so bad, just ask!” Once more, Akaashi was caught. Honey met metal, and Akaashi’s cheeks cried for mercy as another conflagration ripped across them. “I’ll train you myself, of course.” Bokuto casually detoured. It was like he was going for a ‘no homo’ without realizing the homo was even there.

“No. I’m fine with looking... You’re so big.” Akaashi pulled his hand back to himself, starting to play with the collar of his shirt. Humiliating and nerves were getting to him.

Bokuto narrowed his eyes and reached for Akaashi’s wrist. “Like fat?” His hand was repositioned again in the warm spot. 

Bokuto knew he wasn’t fat. Even if he was fat, Bokuto wouldn’t have believed it. The question was stupid because Bokuto was quite literally the defined antonym of a fat man. 

Nevertheless, Akaashi couldn’t help humoring him as Bokuto’s hand rested on top of his hand. “No. Just built,” He stated, dropping his eyes down to where their hands were touching. 

Bokuto’s fingers were rough, rough, and calloused from countless hours spiking volleyballs and working out. His nails were trimmed as they always were- Akaashi had never seen Bokuto with even whites of his nails. He felt like his hands were so inferior- they were so girly and slender with unkempt nails. Although feminine, they were bigger, even if that was just due to his long fingers.

“Built, huh?” Bokuto chuckled. Pride was evident in his voice. “You were pretty good before. Even though you’re sorta squishy now,” Bokuto snickered, “your future wife will still love ya! If she doesn’t, she’s a bitch! Leave ‘er.” Bokuto nuzzled his nose into Akaashi’s hair, beginning to comb through it again. 

Now, instead of thinking of the strong chest in front of him or his very angry dick, the only things in his mind were how hilarious having a wife sounded and how nice Bokuto’s petting felt.

\-----

The loud blaring of the alarm made his head shoot up for a second. Had he actually fallen asleep? His eyes and limbs felt heavy, they would do anything to stay in that position a little longer. Bokuto had other plans, detangling himself from Akaashi and rolling over him. Akaashi groaned with the brief crushing of his rib cage. 

Bokuto was on his feet while Akaashi was still gathering his senses. He turned and rolled into a sitting position, catching Bokuto pulling the white t-shirt on. 

He thanked God again. The shirt was definitely too small from him. It hugged his body tight, he could clearly see his pecs, somehow it was a better sight than him just shirtless. His biceps flexed as he waved his arms back and forth, getting a feel for the high sleeves.

“I think I’m stretching this out,” He mumbled, pulling the shirt forward. “It’s comfier than the button up, though!”

Bokuto grinned at Akaashi, who realized he’d been sitting and staring like a dog at food. In love and so fucking hungry. 

“Excited, huh?” Bokuto questioned, already moving towards the door, picking up a jacket Akaashi hadn’t noticed until then.

He got up, feeling like an old man as he shifted on his feet, testing how well they liked his weight on them. “Yeah,” He lied. He wanted nothing more than to lay in Bokuto’s arms and ignore his whining dick a little more. 

“I’m set up for a perfect party! Did so good today- Thanks to you warming me up,” He winked at Akaashi. “I’m feeling like I’m gonna get laid!”

Akaashi nodded at him again, mouth a little dry, and dick saying that maybe it would be him.

Bokuto stood at the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His dopey, lust-filled grin reached all the way to his hair, which seemed to be standing straighter than before. Just like his dick.

Stop thinking about your dick, Akaashi scolded himself, walking over to Bokuto. Bokuto opened up his door and let Akaashi duck out in front of him. He stood in that bland hallway, messing with his hands as he tried to calm his nerves. 

Bokuto shut the door a little too loud and immediately started bouncing down the hall.


	5. Party Rock is in da House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party starts and Akaashi loses Bokuto to the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is the start of the NSFW so... you're warned. Underage drinking and such!

The party was already full swing by the time they walked up at 9:30. People were in the front yard, bouncing to the music blaring from the windows and open door. Red solo cups and cans littered the ground like faygo bottles at the Gathering of the Juggalos. Familiar faces, unfamiliar faces, faces that looked too old to be there, some too young. His stomach flipped nervously, but he ignored it. You only live once, he told himself, following slowly behind Bokuto, who had already jumped up the steps and slipped into the crowd.

When he stepped through the threshold, he found himself immediately overwhelmed. The lights, the music was louder as he stepped in, the buzz of conversations and dancing teenagers. Now, he wasn’t an anxious guy, but crowds weren’t his thing. He didn’t freak out every time he was confronted with a crowd. Instead, he’d do his best to avoid the cluster but could go through with a flipping stomach. That seemed to be his only option when Tanaka pushed an open can into his hand and pushed him past the entrance. Maybe he’d been idling too long. He stepped further from the door, walking forward and close to the wall as he searched for his owl-looking friend. He found him, already equipped with a drink and a girl who wore a tube top way too small for the large chest she had been graced with. He was jealous, obviously, watching as her skimpily clad, curvy, extra feminine and so Bokuto’s type body rubbed against him, touching his chest and shoulders and thighs in ways Akaashi could only fantasize about. 

“Hey! Pretty boy, speak of the devil,” He turned at the call. Kuroo stood against a counter wearing a Cheshire-like smirk and a dark red hoodie that looked exactly like what Kenma had been wearing that day. “Was just talkin’ ‘bout you, gorgeous,” Kuroo winked, and gestured Akaashi over. Akaashi blinked between Bokuto and Kuroo, then stepped towards him. 

“Hey,” He greeted, now taking notice of Tsukishima standing with his hands in front of him, messing with one of the white buttons on his shirt, looking just as brooding as he had before. He still forced a brief smile at Akaashi and went back to brooding.

“Terushima stole him already?” Akaashi asked, a little bewildered, but the feeling left when Tsukishima shook his head.

“I think I may have preferred that, honestly,” Tsukishima scowled, “Some big redhead kinda just took him. I looked away for half a second and then there was a girl high off her mind under my arm and some red-headed guy was walking away. I don’t even know how I lost him,” He breathed hard through his nose.

Kuroo chuckled, “You’re just a cockblock attractor.”

Akaashi pursed his lips, trying to form a response. What could he do? Ask around maybe, like-

“Hey hey hey!” The familiar phrase with the drawn-out y turned all their heads to the source like dogs to a call for food. 

Akaashi cringed at the sight. The girl had her shirt pulled low, under her chest which was very big and very exposed. He could see Bokuto’s face- Eyes narrowed and eyebrow cocked, his lips curled excitedly. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Bokuto’s tongue dragged slowly across his bottom lip, but the sight of Bokuto’s hand making contact with the girl made him turn away. He scrunched his eyes to try to erase the look of lustful honey eyes, the way he stared down at her, his wet lips, this tongue- God. He couldn’t help the jealousy bubbling in his chest. Maybe if he’d been born a woman he could make Bokuto look at him with the same eyes, the same hand grabbing him, taking Akaashi as-

“Wow, Woah, that son of a bitch,” His horny thoughts turned off like a light switch as Kuroo broke through his slight self-deprecating thoughts. “He is not having her all to himself,” Kuroo abandoned his drink on the counter and started towards the two. He watched the fast bro-union before their attention turned to the girl. Kuroo made some sort of comment about how she could do so much better, tugging up her tube top, mentioning bringing her somewhere private to keep her prizes special to those who were worthy. 

“They’re so dumb,” Akaashi muttered. One look at those chubby chest cheeks and it would drive boys nuts. Why? What exactly was the appeal? He turned to Tsukishima to share this thought, discuss possibilities of why the average cis-het man went so insane over the look and size of natural baby feeders. He was going to start when he caught the look on Tsukishima’s eyes, and remembered Tsukishima was not in fact gay. His eyes were glued to the trio, fingering the collar of his shirt and very red-faced. He seemed to struggle to hold an unenthused stoic expression, but his pants gave away his excitement.

“Tsukishima, look down.” 

There wasn’t much Tsukishima would have been able to do about it, but it was better to let him know. Tsukishima was pulled from what seemed to be a trance as he quickly shifted his gaze from them to Akaashi, to his pants. Akaashi watched his face light up like a Christmas tree, pulling his shirt out of his pants and letting the bottom fall over his little problem. 

“Thirsty. Yeah, yup, that’s my excuse. I’m going to get a drink,” Tsukishima scuffled off, walking through the crowd and out the backdoor. 

And then there was one, Akaashi thought to himself as he took his first sip of the beer in his hand. It tasted bitter as always and lingered on his tongue and teeth so all he’d smell and taste for the next while was beer. It wasn’t the best he ever had- the taste reminded him of the scene happening with an ultra-sexy woman and the boy he had liked longer than he had been masturbating.

He looked quickly at the trio. They both had drunken smiles on, though neither of them was intoxicated, and seemed to be play arguing over the girl. She looked dumb and happy, being the center of attention between the two men. Kuroo even had a hand slightly down the newly pulled up top as Bokuto held what he knew was her ass. He threw back another gulp of the drink, and began people-watching, trying to ignore the growing pang of invidiousness in his chest. 

He easily spotted a massive grey-haired Russian man who went by the name Lev. He was holding his head with a look of pain. The culprit? The threshold into a separate room that hung low on either side. A light brown head of hair was in front of him, gripping Lev’s cheeks tightly between his fingers, berating him for many possible reasons; Maybe Yaku was claiming this was karma for making fun of his height, maybe Yaku was fussing over his head, and maybe he was just berating his existence. Either way, it didn’t hold his attention well as it shifted. 

He spotted a certain lizard-like redhead walking Ushiwaka towards a set of stairs, hand on his back, and explaining something. Ushiwaka seemed uncomfortable, still intimidating, and trying not to join in the party as he even maybe walked faster. Girls winked and tried to get against him, intercepted by Tendo, who would then be pulled away for the courtesy of walking Ushiwaka away. The party scene didn’t appear to be, as expected, the scene for him. He made brief eye contact with the two and nodded respectfully. He personally hadn’t shared too many words with either of them- He’d found the infamous Guess Monster irritating to look at and watch play, he found him condescending and loud and way too smart for his own good. But the lazy smirk he threw Akaashi’s way made his heart do a little leap.

The next center of his attention was now on Hinata and Kageyama, the duo on a couch and seeming to be arguing, which was pretty accurate for the two of them. The ginger’s hair wasn’t standing high, he was dripping wet and his clothes also were darkened from their obvious original color. He was on top of Kageyama, grabbing for something, a drink, held high above Kageyama’s head. Akaashi didn’t predict a good end to this, so he turned his head away before he had to see the end. He looked back to the idiot he had come here with and Kuroo. They were holding opposite hands in some sort of bro-emony, Kuroo’s free hand on his shoulder and Bokuto’s holding a drink. The girl was gone. He searched the crowd for her but he found too many boring looking girls with tits out before his back hit someone. He turned to apologize, but instead he was greeted by a bright smile and an enthusiastic greeting.

“Hey, Akaashi!” Sugawara greets, cheeks brightening as he moved his hands up and around Akaashi’s neck. He felt cold aluminum wet the back of his neck.

“Sugawara,” He greeted, hesitantly putting his hands on the smaller man’s waist, making a point to not touch his skin with his own can.

The scent of alcohol rolling off his tongue was fowl, but Sugawara’s face made up for it. Relaxed and gentle eyes looked up with him with a quiet curiosity. He wasn’t sure what there was to be curious about, but the slight downturn of Suga’s eyebrow and the little crease that formed between his eyes gave it away.

He whipped his head back, throwing a strand of ash hair out of his view before he met Akaashi’s own pensive eyes as he tried to read the other man. Fair skin that you could spotlight freckles dotting if you were this close, very slight dark was under his eye, unnoticeable from any other distance, like the freckles. He had dull mocha eyes with dark and light licks making them just the right amount more interesting. 

He was so invested in trying to pick out the different shades in his eyes that he didn’t notice Sugawara’s lovely peachy lips calling his name for a good call or two. Then, his trance broke when Sugawara blinked, and he became aware of his smirking expression. “Akaashi, can’t oogle at me forever! A shame, I know,” Sugawara raised a hand to his head, imitating hurt. 

Even being a little shit he was gorgeous. Lucky. Boys were so pretty.

“Sorry,” He apologized, letting Sugawara sway him in a pathetic attempt of a slow dance. The beat was fast and the mass of grinding and bouncing bodies messed up their tempo.

“Oh it’s fine, let’s talk. You look lonely!” He was as blunt as ever.

“I was ditched,” He admits, removing his hand from Suga’s hip to sip his drink.

Sugawara gasped, and he swayed a little closer. This could have been for comfort, but it could have been to make it easier when he brought his own drink to his lips. He hummed, returning his arms. “How rude! Why would anyone leave you alone at a party? You look, like, so sexy in that sweater and those glasses! Like, wow!”

Akaashi couldn’t help the tiny ounce of pride added to his chest. “It was Bokuto,” He said, which told the whole story. That boy could go to a party with one person and then go to three different houses, multiple miles away with dozens of new friends, and come home without the first friend. He said this from experience.

“Ah, I see! I’m a little lonely tonight too- Daichi can’t really come to these. He’d flip if he knew about this,” Sugawara showed off the can again with an evil smirk. “He doesn’t say too much if I come back smelling like it- I think he likes it,” An image flashed through Akaashi’s mind that he tried getting out as soon as it came.

Akaashi turned his face away from the giggling Sugawara. “He only gets stronger. Can’t wait to see him in uniform!” Suga’s head dropped onto Akaashi’s chest, and he sighed dramatically. “But he’s always so tired after those long days of training. And I wish he could come to these! Man he would be so… heh... Anyways!”

Akaashi was thankful for the change.

“How’s Bokuto been doing?” Suga lifted his head off Akaashi’s chest.

He pursed his lips. Everyone always asked about how Bokuto was when they talked to Akaashi, as if he was his wife. He enjoyed it, no doubt. He knew plenty of people thought that they were together, even he found himself confused that they weren’t dating. That day, even, inside his arm, subconsciously he was wondering what he was waiting for- why couldn’t he just ask the man out himself? 

“He’s fine. Childish as ever.” He rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from Sugawara.

“He’s massive. He’s even more of a powerhouse than he was in high school, but man that boy doesn’t stop growing. What are you feeding him?” He heard the slight pang of jealousy that he understood all too well. “Whatever it is, gimme gimme!”

Akaashi shared a laugh, but neither of them was that happy with the reality.

“He’s insane. Never stops,” Suga responded with a gasp.

“Scandalous! Is he that fun?” 

It took Akaashi a minute to compute what Suga meant, and when he did, his face darkened a few shades. “I don’t-”

Sugawara let go of Akaashi’s neck and stepped backward. “He looks excitable tonight! I pray for your ass, may you make it outta here walking! Look behind you!”

Akaashi’s eyes followed him as he turned and made his way towards the front door. Was he leaving? His ass looked great in his jeans. And then Akaashi turned before his thoughts could go anywhere further.

Turning back was probably the worst idea if he wanted his thoughts to change. It’s the last thing he expected to see, but he wasn’t surprised. A small crowd of girls was around two men. Those two men happened to be HIS men- Bokuto and Kuroo- kissing and putting on a show. A damn good show.

Bokuto was the one with his back pressed against the wall and his hands aggressively pulling and sifting through the messy bedhead of Kuroo, who looked much more in control. He held Bokuto’s hips tight. His leg was between Bokuto’s, their bodies pressed tight together. There were cameras, videos, squealing. The famed ace of the volleyball team was bottoming to some big hot guy with messy hair. Bokuto’s eyes were scrunched shut, while Kuroo remained cool, eyeing the girls occasionally with a wink as he made a new move on Bokuto. 

Emotions hit Akaashi hard. All sorts of emotions, ripping his heart apart and yet squeezing it in such a pleasant way. The alcohol tasted bitter as he sucked it down, yet it was the best tasting drink he’d ever had that day. He went for another drink but came up empty. Had he already drank it all? 

How did he feel about the scene? It was hot, damn right, it was better than any porno he had seen and the two boys were fully dressed head to toe in jeans and jackets. It was heated, just as hot as his stomach at that moment. Was his heat from horniness or despair? Of course, he felt awful. Seeing the boy he’d adored so long smashing faces with another man, but he also leaped for the clouds knowing Bokuto wasn’t straight. Or could this just be a show? If it was a show, why couldn’t he have been in Kuroo’s place? 

He didn’t wanna think anymore. It was too much, it hurt, he didn’t wanna feel so crap anymore, but did he feel crappy or was he static? Either way, he knew he didn’t wanna watch this. Like Kenma had said- he didn’t enjoy watching his boyfriend with others, but he didn’t care if he was. 

Would that be the same with Akaashi? Sure it hurt seeing Bokuto with Kuroo, and if Bokuto was his, he surely wouldn’t have allowed it. 

His? Akaashi’s? Seriously. 

He breathed and walked towards the counter. He’d worry about his inner turmoil later- this was a party. He couldn’t just leave like always. He was gonna stick this one out. 

Placing the red can on the table, he breathes and grabs another can from a box laying half in the sink, which was filled with ice. Rather redneck, but whatever. It worked.

He cracked open the can and relished the hiss as he turned back to the party.


	6. Hinata and the case of the Wet Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kagehina if you squint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So a lot is going on in the world, such as in America. I encourage everyone to hopefully do your part- go to protests, sign petitions, donate if you can, anything to help this movement. Here is a link to some petitions!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> Okay, enjoy it! 
> 
> MENTIONS OF WEED IN THIS

“This is a party, quit looking like you have a stick up your butt!” Hinata stated, urging a twisted kind of encouragement into Kageyama’s mind.

Kageyama looked back at the ginger and deadpanned, looking over him quickly. “And you look like the victim of light golden shower porn.” 

Hinata’s face scrunched, trying to keep the image from appearing in his mind. “Gross,” Hd said, putting a hand to the small spot on his chest where he had spilled a small bit of alcohol. “I didn’t even spill that much. Nobody’d notice!”

“That’s why I said light.”

“You’re disgusting,” Hinata shook his head, pulling his red solo cup to his lips. “I’d be more covered if it was like that,” Hinata danced around the words, still finding the whole concept disgusting, much less putting it on himself.

Kageyama watched him, an idea forming, for once in his life. Not a good idea- Well it was a good idea. But it wasn’t a nice idea. Was he nice? No.  
“More covered, huh?” He asked, making his intention a little clear. Thank god, Hinata was just as much of an idiot as him. 

“Uh, yeah. I think,” He raised the drink again, and Kageyama was quick to snack his hand. The drink toppled, splashing on Hinata’s face and spilling on the white shirt he’d worn. 

His mouth had caught some of the alcohol- not all but some- however sticky and annoying it decorated his skin and clothes. 

Kageyama cackled, throwing his head back and pulling his own solo cup to his chest. “Now you sure do!” He looked down at the ginger boy, now dripping. His eyes were open now- glued to Kageyama’s cup.

“Uh oh,” Kageyama lifted the cup above his head, shimmying upwards already. Hinata was a second behind, grabbing onto Kageyama’s shirt. 

“Oh no you don’t!” He yelled, finally gripping Kag’s shirt sleeve after a pathetic knee bounce, and he tugged and jumped back. 

The alcohol dropped fast on Kageyama’s head, comically so that it fell and smacked his knee before rolling under the coffee table. Kageyama stood, now drenched in the stuff, arm still up like he was in shock. 

Hinata put a hand to his belly, containing his chuckles as he pointed. “Who’s in a golden shower now?” He teased but gained no angry snap or response.

In fact, talking around them had paused. The party was still loud, but this little section of the party had seemed to stop. He looked at Kageyama. 

His head was turned down, down to the other people on the couch. That other person was Oikawa Tooru. His back was turned to them, shoulders hunched, dripping from behind and front. A girl now stood, hand on her mouth. Two other cups, empty, rolled on the ground. Hinata was dumb, but he wasn’t dumb enough to not realize the girl had probably, in shock, thrown the cup and drenched the man in front of her. He had probably dropped the cup in turn.

He was frozen. Kageyama was frozen. Oikawa was the one who seemed to be controlling time, standing up and taking the girl’s hands in his own. 

His voice came calm. “I’m so very sorry to cut our lovely meeting short, but I have something to attend to... I hope to see you again.” Oikawa then turned, and his dark brown eyes seemed to be beheading both Kageyama and Hinata right there. 

Kageyama was soaking wet, worse than Hinata, but Oikawa was by far the worst. His usual puffy, curly hair was stuck to his face now, dripping down off his chin and nose, further wetting the dark blue button-sweater thing he wore. It was dark in a few spots, showing where the alcohol had been thrown or spilled.

The former grand king breathed in and out, loud and dramatic, but he was still intimidating, freezing Hinata to his spot. Kageyama hadn’t moved either. This was not good. 

Oikawa’s eyes rose now, looking at them directly in the eyes. First Hinata, then Tobio. Tobio was first to react, turning to maybe leap the couch, but Oikawa was faster. Before he knew it, Hinata was stumbling off the side of the couch, landing under Kageyama, facing up at Oikawa, who sat on Kageyama’s back, which in turn crushed Hinata’s pelvis further into the wood flooring.

“Oikawa, I didn’t-“ 

“Save it, small fry,” Oikawa snapped and turned to a couple of bystanders. He flashed an unbothered grin, like he wasn’t about to commit a double homicide, and asked politely for their drinks.

Hinata’s eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen. The two handed Oikawa their drinks- out of fear or out of curiosity, Hinata didn’t know, but Oikawa had them, and he turned to the two under him. Kageyama was trying to look backward, at the scene Hinata was forced to watch, and successfully got an entire drink of alcohol to the face. He turned his head fast, and Hinata put his free arm over his nose and mouth. His other arm was still crushed under Kageyama’s fat ass.

There were cheers. Laughing. Noises of concern, but those were lost in the sounds of enjoyment. 

Oikawa dumped round after round of drinks onto them, wasting way too much alcohol, but man, people must have found it interesting, having kept the drinks coming. 

Hinata had lost count of the different pours by the time Oikawa’s body was pulled off them, and Tobio rolled off into the puddle of alcohol that had formed under them. 

Their savior stood with Oikawa’s hair in a fist, and a friendly yet intimidating expression adorning his strong features. Oikawa had his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest, knowing he was in deep shit as Iwa looked down at them. 

“Sorry about him, he’s like a two-year-old. He has absolutely no control,” He snarled that last part in Oikawa’s face, who’s eyes watched fearfully. “He’s gonna say sorry now,” the crowd was watching as Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa’s face down in a bow before Oikawa had a second to protest. Still on the ground, Hinata watched Oikawa’s sour expression as he barked a half-assed apology out, and glared until Iwaizumi pulled his head back up forcefully. 

Tobio pulled himself to his feet, and Hinata followed suit, the puddle of alcohol soaking his toes through his shoes. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa away, already beginning his lengthy berating for the action and the crowd dispersed, continuing to dance and avoiding the dunce puddle.

Hinata stretched out his only semi-dry arm, the one that had been crushed by Kageyama, and pushed his hair out of his face. Kageyama’s dark and flat hair fell flatter, and it wouldn’t slick back as Tobio wanted, instead, it stayed annoyingly in his eyes, or flopping to the side of his forehead. 

“You smell fucking awful,” Kageyama commented, making a point to pinch his nose away from Hinata. 

Hinata shook his head, “You smell and look awful!” He lifted his shirt to try to ring out some of it onto the puddle- more care out than expected, but it was still wet and smelly and completely stuck to his body.

Kageyama’s hand connected to the back of his head in a smack, that Hinata yelped at, but refrained from going after Kageyama in a similar fashion. He was still aware of Oikawa’s threatening eyes, and the deep-rooted fear that Daichi would show up was still heavy and a very real threat since he was now training to be a cop. He was surprised to see Sugawara here without Daichi, instead clinging to Ennoshita and Asahi’s arms. He was pretty sure he lived with Daichi, he’d know all of them would have been there- Would he do anything? Would he come after him? Would-

“You idiot! Quit worrying about Daichi, he’s not here.” He would always be amazed by how well Kageyama could read his mind.

“I’m not! Anyways! What should we do about these? I don’t wanna walk around in a wet shirt for the rest of the party!” Hinata huffed, and pulled his shirt over his head. He held the soaking item out in front of him, pursing his lips in a similar expression Kageyama wore at that moment. 

“Tsukishima is here, right?” 

“Uh, yeah. I saw him with Kuroo.” 

“Let’s wring these into a drink and give it to him.” He pulled his shirt at the bottom but didn’t take it off.

“Gross! No! That’s disgusting and super mean, and anyways, he would never accept a drink from one of us.” Hinata shook his head and began searching the crowd. Maybe if he found someone. A mom like- Akaashi!

The raven-haired man stood against a counter, seeming to be people watching when they locked eyes.

“Oikawa? He deserves it-“ 

“Akaashi!” 

“What? But I like Akaashi. I mean, okay, whatever-“ 

“No! I found Akaashi! He’ll know what to do!” Hinata raised his hand to Akaashi, and Akaashi returned the wave. Why was he alone? Well, not for long!

“What do you expect him to do?” He asked, a little mockingly. Hinata turned away from Akaashi.

“He could... pretty eyes us some new clothes!” Hinata shrugged, putting his hands up.

Kageyama looked annoyed as he looked between Hinata and the crowd. “How do you figure he does that? Fucks a few guys to get the clothes? Asks nicely? If so, I’m pretty too! I can do it!”

“You’re too much of a masculine poopy face!” Hinata looked back into the crowd to see how much closer Akaashi had gotten. He was gone, however. He was no longer in the place he had found him, and he wasn’t wading through the crowd. He was just... gone. 

“Where is he?”

Hinata ignored him, continuing to search the crowd. He couldn’t have just gone! He wasn’t short, he had a pretty and a noticeable face, he seemed to radiate the “I’m beautiful you’re not” vibe and yet he just wasn’t there. Gone! Disappeared!

“Let’s just take some clothes from Atsumu’s room,” Kageyama urged, pulling on Hinata’s bicep.

“That’s stealing. Just hold on,” Hinata kept scanning, but the extra pretty-faced setter was gone.

After a few seconds, Kageyama grabbed his arm and pulled him. “Idiot, let's go,” He let Kageyama pull him towards and up a set of stairs before he gave up searching the crowd. It was confusing- where could he have gone so fast?

Sighing, he watched Kageyama’s back as he pulled up around. “How do you know where his room is?” He asked, now observing the many rooms and the people milling around. 

“I’ve borrowed some things,” Kageyama turned into a room, letting Hinata stay just by the door. The room was smaller, a messy, unmade bed on the corner, clothes littering the ground, a book or two by the door of the bed. A box of tissues and lotion stood proudly on the nightstand. Nice, he thought to himself as he turned his attention now to a shirt being thrown his way. He didn’t have a chance before Kageyama was pulling him back the way they came. 

“Kageyama!” He tried to pull his arm away, or maybe have Kag slow down as they got towards the stairs, but the stupid setter was hellbent on rushing them away.

So Hinata tried his best to keep pace with Kageyama- it wasn’t that hard- as they bounced down two sets of stairs and ended in the quieter basement.

“Why do you know the layout of this place so good?” Hinata asked as he finally stopped at the side of the stairs. Kageyama placed himself closer to the wall, pulling off his own shirt with a grimace. Hinata dropped his alcohol drenched shirt on a bottom step to the side and then took a look at the shirt he’d been given. It was a red tank top with the Nike symbol on the breast. It seemed a bit small to be Atsumus, and a bit... out of fashion.

He looked up to Kageyama, now moving in his black t-shirt with a Metallica logo on the front. He furrowed his eyebrows, taking one last look at his shirt before pulling it on. 

The smell hit him, and he cringed. Aggressive AXE infiltrated his nostrils, even worse than what his clothes smelled like in middle school/high school. 

This wasn’t Atsumus. Atsumu smelled like expensive cologne and this was some cheap AXE brand that had been sprayed way too much. Hinata looked up to the guilty-looking Kageyama. 

“That.. wasn’t Atsumu’s room,” he muttered, fingering the collar and also trying to block out the impressive scent of AXE’s black eclipse. “That was Tanaka’s. We’re fucking dead if he finds out we were in his shirt drawer.. or room.” Kageyama shivered. Images of what he had seen under a few t-shirts flipped through his mind. Nudie magazines, cock rings, fleshlight...

“He won’t know. These are pretty common shirts. You look like an embodiment of Hot Topic and I think I have this same shirt in green!” He put his hand on his chest, pulling at the fabric. 

“You don’t understand!” Kageyama snapped, grabbing him in the same spot and pulling him close. “The smell,” He whispered, dragging out the l in the word. “There’s a reason he drenches his clothes in AXE! Remember in high school when Nishinoya stole one of his shirts? He sniffed him out just by the brand. He’s too dense to even guess if he just sees us, but if he smells! And from that drawer? We’re dead!” 

Kageyama seemed too panicked- they were just shirts and it’s not like Tanaka would hurt them that bad. But, Hinata decided to humor him.

“Okay so.. what if we mask the smell? Or get new clothes? I don’t think the second option would be easy either, since you apparently don’t know where anything is.” 

Kageyama surprisingly didn’t take offense, only let go of Hinata and stood back, rubbing his sweaty hands on the front of his shirt. 

“Cheap perfume is too sus.. I refuse to drench myself in alcohol and-“ Hinata paused. He got quiet, putting his finger to his lips. 

Kageyama watched him, his eyes seeming to search for something in the nearly empty halls of his brain. It was honestly surprising, seeing Hinata thinking so deeply, even after having a drink- or a few sips of one. 

“Tendou... Tendou lives here right?” His light amber eyes focused again, looking hard at Kageyama.

Kageyama knew what he was thinking and he did not like it. “Hinata, no, I don’t-“

“We can get high!” He basically ignores Kageyama’s disapproval. “We can sit in that room and let all that gross weed smell soak into us. He’ll smell it and he’ll be like ‘oh! Not suspicious at all! They just got high!’ And then he’ll go get high cause he’s thinking about it! And-“ 

Kageyama smacked his hand across Hinata’s ever-moving lips. “Shut up,” He muttered. “I could figure it out... fine. We’ll...” He grimaced. “We’ll get high with Tendou.”

===

Akaashi found himself people watching again, nursing the beer he had gotten. Sugawara was with Ennoshita, now dancing a little too close to him, and sipping heavily on a drink. Oikawa was huddled in a corner with Iwaizumi. Atsumu stood with a crowd of girls and Rintaro, dancing and letting them take turns. He was looking anywhere but towards Bokuto. 

While looking everywhere, but at Bokuto, he spotted Hinata. He was wetter, his shirt had been stripped off, and behind him, Kageyama looked even worse. What had happened? 

Hinata started waving him over, so like a good mom, he began his path. He dodged booties, pushed away grabby hands, and slipped past fuckboys before a long arm snaked around his hips and started pulling him towards the stairs. He watched Hinata’s ginger hair disappear in the crowd for a minute before he looked down at the hand holding his hip hostage, pale, long and boney. He looks at its arm, slowly traveling up until he meets the grinning face of Tendou.  
“Heyo,” he greeted nonchalantly as if he hadn’t just hooked Akaashi like a fish and was taking him off to be fried. Tendou smelled strongly of a highschool bathroom during the passing period- The smell of weed enveloping his nose fast. He wasn’t that much shorter then Tendou- Tendou had grown a bit more since high school, standing at a solid 6’2”-6’3” now, while Akaashi stayed at 5’11”-6’0”. 

“Hey,” He replied, looking forward to see where they were going. The basement steps, it seemed, he slowly pulled him down. He looked between the ever-content-yet-unsettling face of Tendou and the steps they went down. All he was thinking was, ‘what the fuck’.


	7. Noya's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya returns from wherever to attend the party, but Asahi notices there's something off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asanoya chapter! 
> 
> Anyways, here is the link. It would be so helpful to have anything go on. Every little cent and signature helps!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

Asahi first saw him through a window. Nishinoya Yuu stood awkwardly in the front yard, rubbing his hands together and picking at his nails. His hair was down, his little bleached tuft was still light but not as blonde as it had been in high-school. Still small as ever, he looked a little tanner, a little more tired, and his face held a sort of anxiety Asahi had never seen in him before. Nonetheless, it sent his heart for a spin, finally seeing the man after so many years. 

He went as quickly as he could through the front door, dodging through people, successfully ditching Ennoshita to deal with Sugawara on his own. Maybe it was the buzz, maybe it was excitement, maybe it was both, but he couldn’t help the excited call he let loose when he got onto the front steps. 

A few people looked, but his eyes were only on Nishinoya. 

The small boy turned and grinned. “Asahi!” He called. He was excited, but he wasn’t the excited Asahi knew him as- he didn’t come running. Instead, Asahi found himself running over with open arms, and lifting him high into the air.

Nishinoya yelped, grabbing onto Asahi’s hair, but he began laughing as the larger man twirled him, burying his head into his chest. Asahi took in the smoky scent of the shirt he was wearing- had he been near a fire? Maybe he had been gathered by the bonfire that burned in the back. Maybe he’d just lit a fire randomly. Was he an arsonist now? God, he didn’t care.

Nishinoya hugged Asahi’s head, twisting his fingers through the loose hair and bunching it into his fists. His cheek pressed against Asahi’s head- He still felt so perfect like this.

He held him for a minute- he was still so light. Had he been eating properly? He held under Nishi’s butt and around his back, pressing as hard but as gentle as he could. He felt so fragile in Asahi’s arms, he didn’t wanna let go and risk breaking him if he put him down, or having to watch him walk away and disappear for another three years. By the way Nishinoya tightened his legs around Asahi’s waist and massaged his hands through his hair, it didn’t seem like he wanted to let go anytime soon either.

He breathed in once more and pulled his head away from Nishinoya’s chest. Nishi leaned back and looked down at Asahi. Here, he could really see the bags under Nishinoya’s eyes, the cut on his chapped lips, he saw the light freckles over his nose that he’d never gotten close enough to see, he saw the sad look in his eyes as Nishinoya observed Asahi. Why was he sad?

Asahi lowered Nishinoya to his feet, helping him stabilize, and looking properly down at the man. He wore an old and full flannel over a worn grey shirt and ripped blue jeans that looked ripped from his own doing rather than store-bought. A bag rested on the ground from where Asahi had scooped him up. 

“It’s so great to see you, Noya,” Asahi whispered, putting his hands on Nishinoya’s shoulders. He had to look down further- He hadn’t gotten that much taller. Did Nishinoya shrink?

“It’s even better to see you, Asahi,” Nishi spoke just as softly, slowly, the confidence and power from his voice seemed to have never even existed. Why was he so quiet? He spoke like he was stepping on glass- careful as to not get cut. What was he afraid of?

Asahi observed the nervous look on his face- the upturn of his eyebrow, the faraway look of the eye, the way he chewed on his bottom lip just so slightly as he smiled. The smile was slight but so real along with the rose tint of his warm, freckled cheeks and the way his cheeks pushed his bottom eyelids up the tiniest bit. His hair was flat and straight, falling over his eyebrows, in the middle of his forehead and curling around his ears, ending a little below his neck. It seemed awfully cut as if he had done it himself. Had he? 

He wanted to ask all these questions, and he was sure Noya had similar ones- maybe not as damning as Asahi’s were- but he knew he had changed. He made a point to dress better, he had left his hair down. He hadn’t cut it, it fell over his shoulders by then. He kept his signature stubble, he’d gotten taller- He wore new cologne. His anxiety had died down a lot, and he knew it showed. Sugawara liked to point out his newfound boldness enough to make him blush each time it was brought up, but man he felt a lot better. 

“How have you been?” He asked simply, releasing his shoulders and awkwardly resting them in his pockets. Nishinoya’s face twisted and he paused. He seemed to disappear into his head for half a second. He had to think this hard about his feelings? 

Nishinoya mumbled, “I’ve been good. Yeah, I’ve been good. I just got back.” 

Asahi doubted his words. Good? How was the good with a cut lip, with such dark eyes, unkempt hair, raggedy clothes? He was judging him by his cover, but this wasn’t the Nishinoya he knew. Why did he disconnect?

Asahi bit his tongue. “That’s good. I’ve been okay,” He said, looking briefly back to the house. Did he wanna bring him in? Was he staying out for a reason? What was something to bring up? “My girlfriend dumped me two weeks ago.” Stupid topic, stupid, Asahi!

“You had a girlfriend?” Nishinoya didn’t hide his shock. It took Asahi for a mental spin himself, a sudden outburst like that. Nishinoya seemed to recoil, judging himself already. “Sorry- just-“ 

“Nono, it’s okay,” Asahi assured, putting a hand back on his shoulder. “We were together only a few months. It uh... turned out... Men aren’t her type...” He admitted, embarrassed, putting a finger to his chin and scratching the stubble- a habit he had picked up since he started growing facial hair.

He could hear Nishinoya snicker a little, and the tension in his shoulder let up. “She either thought you looked like a girl, or you were just some sort of internalized homophobia stage. Just a test,” Nishinoya suggested, letting out little chuckles- nothing like the loud belly laughter or loud teasing he would have done if he admitted something like happened in high school. Something did change in Nishinoya. He still had the same humor, but he was so reserved, so careful with his words, so anxious and fragile.

“Ouch,” He said, being sure to add a joking tone, “one of those hurts a little more, and it’s not the one where you think I look like a girl.” 

Nishinoya laughed, a real laugh, and it made Asahi’s entire body warm. Watching his eyes close and his body bounce with a light laugh, the way he reached a hand forward and brushed small, dainty pale hands against his own dark and hairy forearm. The touch made lightning shoot from the spot, running through his veins and fingertips, all the way up to the tips of his ears. He could watch Nishinoya laugh like that forever.

“I’m sorry, just... You’re so.. gentle still,” Nishinoya opened his eyes. A new shine was in the dark orbs, the light from the house made it clear, turning chocolate into a lighter brunette, still so dark and cool but there was new life, life that had been lacking a few minutes before when Nishinoya stood so alone. Lifelike he had in high-school. He wanted to watch these eyes so much longer, but he blinked down to his feet. “So big, so gentle, but you’re so.. strong. You would have cried if I said that before, but this time you just laugh it off, and you don’t tease me back or hit me, you just... Am I rambling?” 

“No no, keep talking,” Asahi urged, allowing his hand to make its way to the small of his back. “Wanna sit?” 

Nishinoya’s eyes seemed to widen with the touch but soften in an instant again. “I like it here. Here is good... Why are you here? I never took you for a party person.” 

“Oh trust me... I’m not. But Suga does, and Suga doesn’t like going alone, so he usually brings me or Ennoshita, or in this case, both of us since the party is so big.” He gestured to the rest of the crowd.

Nishinoya hummed, following Asahi’s arm. “Why are you here?” Asahi asked after another comfortable silence passed between them. Nishinoya wasn’t talking much. Had he been alone? Had it been so long he forgot how to speak to people? The thought of Nishinoya laying in an empty bed in some dingy hotel room all alone, walking along some foreign street with nothing but himself and that bag... it hurt a little. He wanted to accompany Nishinoya in bed, pay for something nice, he wanted to hold his hand with ice creams in their hands, talking the hours away and enjoying a nice summer day in Italy. Together. He shouldn’t be thinking that way, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Saeko saw me at a bar about a week ago. She invited me here- yelled at me for not coming and seeing her more often. She’s quite a woman,” Nishinoya laughed quietly, lowering his eyes. “She also yelled at me for using a fake ID.”

Asahi let out a quiet laugh, though he was a little concerned about where he had gotten a fake ID or why he felt the need for one. Sure they were all drinking here but that was different from having constant access to alcohol whenever he wanted. “She’s something. You don’t still talk to Tanaka?”

Nishinoya dropped his eyes. “Uh.. no. I broke my phone in Italy. Had to get a whole new one, had no contacts I knew of or anything. It’s not like I talked to him all that often anyway, but... If he has tried to talk to me at all, it hasn’t gone through. Obviously. Probably texting some random dude about now,” Nishinoya leaned his head back. He seemed shameful. Did he want to cut off all of them? Maybe that was why he wasn’t going in.

“We’re not mad at you,” Asahi said. He didn’t know why, but he felt it needed to be said. Nishinoya looked like he was hurting and afraid, afraid of facing them, him, everyone he had cut off, he knew none of them would be mad. Suga and Daichi always talked about Nishinoya- didn’t know if he was alive, where he was. Asahi had even begun to think his recklessness had gotten him killed. Tanaka didn’t talk about it- it seemed to bother him too much. Kageyama and Hinata always tried to assure them Nishinoya was fine, he’d turn up one day with sticks in his hair, a foot taller and five girls on his arms with some fancy foreign sports car.

Nishinoya sure was alive, but was he fine?

Nishinoya dropped his eyes with a smile. “Let’s.. actually go inside. They got any party snacks?” 

Asahi grinned and moved Nishinoya around his arm. He held him close to his hip in a protective grip- he didn’t know why but he felt it was necessary. Nishinoya didn’t pull away, he leaned into Asahi’s arm. “Uh, pretty sure they do. If not I can make something. The kitchen‘s pretty open and I don’t think Tanaka would care..” 

They didn’t make it that far into the house before Sugawara came with a karate chop right to Nishinoya’s side. The small man hunched over, right into Sugawara’s waiting open arms. 

“Yuu fucking Nishinoya!” He hissed, burying his head into Noya’s nape. “What the hell is wrong with you?” His words were sharp, but Asahi watched Sugawara’s pink face soften, relief washing over him. He could imagine- he felt that relief, knowing Nishinoya was alive. 

“Sugawara,” He muttered as Sugawara pushed him back and held him firmly.

“You disappear for three years, no word to anyone! You had me and Daichi and everyone thinking you were dead! See my hair? It’s a little grayer, huh?” Sugawara’s face stayed soft, seeming to be fighting tears off, but his voice was like venom. “You could have cleaned up a bit more! Your roots are showing! How long have you been in town? Why did it take so long for you to come back?” 

“Suga,” Asahi cut in, reaching over Nishinoya to put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit..” 

“He has had me freaking out for three years about him! I’m allowed to do this.” He looked up, and he could see the slight pick up of tears at the sides of his eyes. Suga closed his eyes and breathed in, then he smiled. He looked back at Nishinoya. “I’m happy to see you, Nishinoya. Now let’s get some alcohol in you!” Sugawara stepped in front of the two and went on. 

Asahi looked down at Nishinoya. He was tense, his face unreadable. Everything he had assured Nishi had been broken. 

With a breath, Asahi placed a hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder. “Let's get you a drink. Turn that frown.. upside down?” 

Nishinoya looked back and up at him. Pain, guilt, shame, it all washed away when Asahi gave him a smile. The change was remarkable. Nishinoya looked back forward with that small grin he had flashed a few times that night. “Yeah. Yeah let’s-“ 

“NISHINOYAAAA-“ They both froze and Asahi put his arms across Nishinoya’s back. In a flash, Tanaka was on top of Nishinoya in a tight, real hug, beer forgotten on Asahi’s shirt. Asahi held them, keeping them from hitting the ground, and grinning at the interaction.

“Dude, where have you been?” Tanaka nearly yelled, right in his face, rocking them back and forth. “Oh, I don’t care! I fucking missed you, buddy!” 

“I missed you too,” Nishinoya chuckled, hands snaking around Tanaka’s abdomen, breathing quietly with him for a moment. He was so small in Tanaka’s chest. Maybe he had shrunk. 

Asahi put his hand on Nishinoya’s head, taking this as his cue to walk away. He would probably get hammered, party all night, maybe take a girl home, and disappear for another three years. Or forever. Asahi’s chest tightened at the thought, letting his hand linger there for a second. Two seconds and he began to move his hand.

A cold dainty hand grabbed his wrist, and he turned back. Nishinoya was looking over Tanaka’s shoulder, eyes soft, pleading. 

“Find me later. Take me home. I won’t leave without you,” Nishinoya said, words sharper and harder. This was a statement. 

The entire party seemed to light up at that moment. The music seemed clearer, the people seemed happier, everything was so much more colorful. Everything was so bright, but Asahi could only stare at Nishinoya’s pleading chocolate eyes. 

“I’ll find you,” He assumed, and with that, Nishinoya let go and buried his head back into Tanaka. Would they hug like that? Would they lay like that tonight? Would it be okay if they did?

Asahi erased those questions from his mind. Of course it would be alright. Everything was great.


	8. Opening a Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou seems to have a cure for Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE NSFW! Tendou x Akaashi, weed and alcohol
> 
> Hello! I will continue to put this link to help donate and sign petitions to help the Black Lives Matter movement.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

Akaashi’s red-headed kidnapper guided him carefully down the stairs, not releasing his hip quite yet, and keeping an easy pace. Akaashi didn’t struggle- what was the point? It was a party, nothing too bad could happen, and if it did then oh well, it happened. He knew it wasn’t a good mindset, and maybe he wouldn’t be thinking that way if he had been a little happier.

“So, ya like weed?” Tendou asked suddenly as they reached the bottom step. He looked down at Akaashi, raising his eyebrows higher than should have been possible with half-lidded eyes. What a weird dude.

“I’ve never given it a go,” Akaashi admitted truthfully, going to take a sip of a can that was no longer in his hand. Confused, he looked behind him, then in Tendou’s empty hands- it was nowhere. Weird.

“Oh?” Tendou hummed, sounding incredibly pleased. His face matched his voice, eyes now wide with excitement. “So I’ve caught a virgin... I’ll pop your cherry with my miss Mary-Jane so good you’ll never wanna stop! I make some good shit you know.” Tendou looked at Akaashi a second, and then returned his gaze forward. Akaashi studied his face. He was kind of attractive, Akaashi observed. His eyes were a nice, unique shade of brown in his eyes that made them appear red in most lights- maybe they were red- and had smooth looking kind of glossy lips. Did he put on lip gloss? It seemed out of place for a guy like him. Did he lick his lips a lot? His Adam's apple was so prominent on his skinny neck. His whole body was skinny but undeniably attractive. He blamed the alcohol- but man he kept looking back to those lips. They reminded him of Bokuto, the man he was currently quietly upset but happy about and did not want to think about.

Right on time, Tendou opened up a door and the acrid smell of weed hit him like a freight train. Tendou coaxed him into the bright room, a big contrast from the rest of the house. Inside the room, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat next to each other, quietly talking and staring at the same stain on the ceiling.

“This is really good,” Tsukishima muttered, lowering his head from the stain and over to Akaashi and Tendou at the door. Yamaguchi followed suit and waved. 

“Yeah, this is really good. Is our time up?” Yamaguchi sounded oddly normal. His grin was a little wider, his eyes were a bit blown and red, but he seemed to be feeling good. All worries seemed to have disappeared with the smoke in the air.

“Yeah, skeet skeet you two! Buy from me anytime~!” Tendou released Akaashi and walked the two out the front door, slipping a bag into Yamaguchi’s hand and receiving some money back. Tendou waved them off, then pocketed the money and turned back to Akaashi.

“Just us now!” He cheered, putting his hands up in a dramatic show of emotion. Akaashi nodded in response, feeling quite awkward there. Tendou dropped his arms and started humming ‘Just the Two of Us’ and doing a little dance as he crossed the room. The room wasn’t big- it was actually pretty small. A tall wooden table was pushed in the corner with three plants growing on top, a foot away from each other. Jars of weed, sharpies, paper towels, grinders, rolling papers, and finally a paper towel with a few freshly made joints. 

Akaashi watched Tendou’s back as he did whatever, and then he turned around with a lit joint between his lips, taking a drag. He pulled it away and grinned. “This, this must be the best one yet! Mind if we share~?” Tendou slunk over, holding the joint close to Akaashi’s lips. 

It smelled awful, potent, and heavy- he didn’t understand how people enjoyed the smell- but he wasn’t no pussy. He took the joint in his fingers, thanked the gods for his one or two experiences hitting a Juul, and put the joint between his lips.

He inhaled and pulled away rather fast. He scrunched his face, the awful smell seemingly burned into his nostrils. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a professional!” Tendou cheered, taking the joint back and dragging once more. 

Akaashi watched him, wondering what the appeal was, and he put his hand up when Tendou offered him another drag. 

“Not your thing, huh? That’s okay... I’m fine to just enjoy your company!” He snuffed the joint out on an ashtray. “Daddy Tendou still has drinks!”

Tendou reached beneath the table, into a black fridge he hadn’t noticed before. He opened it up, revealing a wide selection of hard liquor, some of the sort Akaashi had never seen before with labels in languages he couldn’t read. He began to think this may be a date rape chamber.

“How do you like it?” Tendou inquired, turning his head back with a twisted grin and those high eyebrows again. He ran his hands under the filled shelves.

He didn’t know where to start, from the Kentucky straight bourbon to some blue one with Arabic lettering, or just a simple beer or cola that sat in the door. Don’t think hard, he reminded himself, shifting back on his heels.

“Surprise me,” He stated simply. He hoped that was the best choice and he wouldn’t end up dead, dismembered under the floorboards.

Tendou grinned. His eyes changed, portraying an entirely new emotion Akaashi couldn’t figure out. The reddish-brown of his eyes brightened with the unknown emotion, and his eyebrows perked up, very little. His half-lidded eyes opened a little more. “A boy with nothing to lose, huuuh?” Akaashi watched his eyes travel down and then up again. He felt like a piece of meat being picked- only the best- or maybe he felt like the cow being chosen for the slaughter. “I like them,” He hissed, but it wasn’t malicious. “Go sit over there,” He urged, nodding his head to the side and pointing a bony finger over to the couch where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been enjoying their high.

Like an obedient dog, Akaashi shuffled to the couch and plopped down on it. It was comfy despite the hideous look of it, and he sunk down comfortably. Once he had himself situated, he watched as Tendou poured cola and one of the bottles of alcohol into a glass he pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

“You’ll like this, Sir Reckless! My own concoction, won’t get this anywhere else,” Tendou put the larger glass bottles back in the fridge. He stood back up and looked at Akaashi a few more moments, holding onto the table with his lips pursed and eyes narrowed. Akaashi couldn’t help but avert his eyes. He’d never been confrontational, he’d never been a people person, being alone in this small room and keeping Tendou company while they drink wasn’t something he’d do normally. It was a first for him.

Tendou seemed to finish staring, dropping his head between his arms briefly. “You’re really pretty, Sir Reckless... Maybe you need a better nickname.” Tendou walked over, picking up the glass as he went, and he sat kinda close, handing it over with a new, wide grin.

Akaashi held the cold glass gingerly, staring at it a moment while he rubbed circles into the condensation that had gathered on the outside. It was the color of coke, slightly lighter, maybe redder, and there was ice and a cherry at the top. “When did you-”

Tendou cut him off with a hush. “Don’t ask questions, beauty, just try it!” He leaned over his shoulder, holding it with one hand and pushing the glass closer with the other. It pressed lightly against his lips, opening them the slightest bit, and Tendou started turning the glass.

Akaashi didn’t protest to Tendou forcibly making him take a sip. It slipped through, gracing his tongue with the normal coca-cola taste with something cinnamony, maybe some vanilla, and lemon. It was an odd mix, but it tasted good. It left a wonderful burning on his tongue and down his throat.

Tendou moved his hand back but continued to massage Akaashi’s other shoulder as he took a few more sips. It felt so warm, the drink with the bright lights and Tendou’s hand against his shoulder. It made him wanna lean further, right against Tendou and further into the plush couch.

“Good, huh? You can call that the Satoriga. Come to me anytime, beauty,” Tendou winked at Akaashi, rolling his tongue over his bottom lip. Akaashi watched it carefully until it slipped back into his mouth and man he couldn’t stop thinking about Bokuto.

He made his center of attention to the drink. He tried to, he tried to hold it in his mouth and pick out every flavor, he tried to pinpoint where it burnt, he drank and drank, but Bokuto was constantly on his mind. When he had downed half the glass, Tendou spoke again.

“You’re really attacking that... Got something you wanna talk about?” His voice had changed, quieting down and getting deeper with the change. He still spoke with his usual tricky flair, the one that made you listen and wonder the intention behind his words, but it was softer, and the intention was a little more clear.. or maybe it was the drink telling him that.

“Was it the owl boy upsetting you?” He asked, leaning closer and creeping his hand across his nape to his other shoulder, massaging that one and adding so much more warmth. He pulled Akaashi closer. Had he ever been this close with a near stranger? Acquaintance?

“Bokuto... yeah... I like him.. I think I love him?” Akaashi took another drink. 

“What do you love about him?” 

“Oh, everything.” Another drink. 

“Tell me more,” Tendou’s voice dropped further, lower, softer.

“Well... he’s just so bright. He’s like a star.. but that’s so corny, huh? The Sun.. he’s big and he’s bright and he burns... He offers me life, he gives me stuff to live for... but he hurts... he can hurt me so easily,” Akaashi found him rambling before he could stop himself, drinking down another portion before he continued. 

“Oh and his body, he’s so strong,” He mumbled, dropping his head onto Tendou’s cheek. “His whole body, he’s got the thighs, the calves, he’s got abs and biceps and even his neck is so strong and,” Akaashi took a drink, “have you seen his ass?” Another gulp. “And his hands are so big and strong, like, like his dick. Have you looked? His jeans, especially the ones he’s wearing today, you can just see it, and I wanna know about it, feel it...” He breathed and decided it was time for another gulp. That gulp finished off the drink, but he didn’t let go, continued to run circles in the condensation. Tendou’s hand was ever-present, massaging his anxiety away. “But.. but the weirdest thing is that I don’t even care too much about his dick. That’s not what gets me up.. of course that helps but oh god, his lips. They’re like all chapped and stuff but god I just wanna kiss him, I wanna kiss a boy, I want him. I want his lips on me, I want his hands on me, I want his dick, I want those lips.” He rubbed the glass a little harder, hard enough Tendou must have seen it as some sort of danger, plucking the glass from his hands and placing it on the ground. 

“Why can’t you have him?” He asked, settling back against Akaashi, a little closer now.

“I’m scared. I didn’t know he was okay with boys until tonight, and even then, he was kissing Kuroo for a girl... I think. All those girls want him... Kuroo wants him. They’re so noticeable and they’re beautiful and I’m just,” He frowned, putting his hands together and messing with them. “I’m just... not bright or beautiful. I’m just Keiji. His friend.” Akaashi’s high from thinking of Bokuto dropped, and he felt like he wanted to cry. He wanted to lean into Tendou’s smelly couch and sob into the cushions hard enough it could make weed water. He wanted to leave, hide, never come out, cut off everyone, and rot into his biology textbooks. Why did it hurt so much? Why did he feel so strongly for Bokuto? Why did his drink have to run out when he could use a bit more of that lovely burn?

Tendou’s hand covered his twisting ones, his long, boney hands even bigger than his own, pushing between the appendages and holding his hand. He pulled it up against his chin, and kissed the knuckle of Akaashi’s hand, never breaking the intense eye contact he held. 

“You’re beautiful. Why the hell would I call you Beauty if you weren’t? I’m not a liar- I’d say I’m one of the most honest people I know.”

Akaashi quieted, holding eye contact with Tendou for a beat or two before the redhead lowered his eyes and pulled their hands in front of him. “I am pretty surprised a boy like you has never been kissed. That means you’ve never fucked, right? And you’ve probably never dated. That longing.. and you’re 19? 20?” Tendou’s tone became sharper, harder, his normal tone returned, almost teasing Akaashi. His eyes looked especially red when they snapped back up to meet Akaashi’s, looking almost dangerously at him- the same way Bokuto looked when he was going on about a girl. “If I was Bokuto, I would have made a point to have you in high-school.”

His chest felt empty. It didn’t hurt, it wasn’t numb, it was like he was breathless but he could breathe fine. He found butterflies fluttering around his stomach while battering at the walls as Tendou’s eyes flicked between his lips and eyes. The bottom of his stomach was warm. Was he aroused? Flattered? Scared? He couldn’t decide.

He hadn’t decided when Tendou’s hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. It was fast, but it felt like slow motion, and his lips were against his. He decided to close his eyes and lean forward. Tendou was clearly experienced, and so very good at it. He knew how to move his head to get the advantage, just the right way to move his soft lips against Akaashi’s, keeping it moving and rough.

His hand had migrated to Akaashi’s lower back, while the other hand moved Akaashi’s arms so that he gripped his neck, and then both his hands were holding Akaashi against him, rubbing his thumbs on his spine. Each feeling was so present, the kiss was wet and fast, led by Tendou as Akaashi just played along, dipping a finger into Tendou’s hair and twirling a strand around each. Tendou was leaning him slowly against the back of the couch, crawling slowly over Akaashi, letting his hands wander under his shirt to get a better feel of his back.

He’d regret this. Letting Tendou take his first kiss and not Bokuto, he’d severely regret being drunk off his mind while he did it while he would be nursing a bad headache and possible leg ache tomorrow morning. He was sure they both would- maybe. He doubted Tendou would be very happy, waking up and remembering he’d shared saliva with Akaashi. Akaashi has wanted to share this moment with Bokuto, and maybe Tendou had a special someone he’d been waiting for, if he hadn’t already done this before. Maybe he had a special someone.. maybe he was cheating.. maybe-

Tendou suddenly left the kiss, leaving Akaashi open-mouthed and breathing heavy. He watched Tendou sit up on his heels, looking over Akaashi’s body- no longer his face- and a dumb grin rolled across his lips before he ducked down again. He felt Tendou’s lips connect to his Adam's apple, slowly licking the flesh there before migrating around. Akaashi breathed slowly, not knowing what to do with his hands but run them through Tendou’s hair and hold on when he touched places that made him especially warm. 

Tendou was fully on top of him now, between Akaashi’s legs and holding one of his thighs up, massaging it lightly. He was getting way too comfortable, melting under each connection, every warm feeling of his tongue running down his throat. His arms had gone slack, mindlessly holding Tendou’s hair and rubbing his scalp, enjoying the moment. It was getting too comfortable, and Tendou seemed to realize.

“Bored yet, hm?” He whispered between kisses, moving his other hand a little further, hooking his finger into the belt of his pants.

“Not r-” He cut himself off with a sharp gasp, which had been forced by harsh teeth biting down on his collarbone. Akaashi went tense, legs gripping Tendou’s hips, head burying into his scalp, trying to muffle himself as Tendou continued to bite around, sucking and leaving love bites all over his collarbone and neck. Could he even call them love bites? One night stand bites? Was it something he cared enough to try and analyze?

Tendou was rougher now, lifting Akaashi’s hips closer to him, pressing their bodies closer and more intimately than Akaashi had ever been to anyone. He was so skinny, he was skinny but solid, lacking the sort of softness Akaashi had acquired, but it wasn’t quite muscle as Bokuto had. He didn’t complain about the contact though, laying there and making all the noises as Tendou did the work, making him some sort of fucked up, living canvas. He knew that tomorrow he’d be running his fingers over these marks, trying his best to figure out how to cover them and wearing turtlenecks to pick up makeup even though it was spring. He’d beat himself up, overthink and call himself stupid for maybe the rest of time. All he wanted to do now was comply, however, and not complain as Tendou pressed his hands in between his thighs, or how Tendou unbuckled his pants, and let him do it all. He wanted to live a night like this at least once. It was-

The door burst open. Akaashi and Tendou both seemed to freeze, Tendou’s hands on his thigh and abdomen, Akaashi’s hands tangled in his red hair when the one who burst open the door started to talk.

“Tendou! We need to get high!” Hinata's loud, near yelling voice brought them both down, Tendou getting off of Akaashi, and the latter trying to buckle his pants as fast as possible.

“Hinata, fucking dumbass!” Kageyama made his presence known behind Hinata. Great, two of them. “They were fucking!”

Hinata’s face went from determined and excited to stone. “Oh,” He whispered, only now seeming to notice Akaashi, picking himself up with Tendou, who also seemed rather frazzled considering his normal way of holding himself. He was hunched, turned, and messing with the button of his pants like he was struggling to fix it.

“Oh my god,” Kageyama hissed as Akaashi stood himself up, fixing the collar of his sweater. He watched Tendou, who was turned towards him, massaging his red and annoyed-looking face. He could tell Tendou had been into it- his pants told the story.

“Oh well,” Hinata stepped further into the room, “They’re done now. And we have money!”

Tendou looked up at Akaashi. He had mostly fixed his expression, back to his shady grin and half-lidded eyes, but he still looked at Akaashi like he had a couple of minutes ago. Pick this up later? Get out so I don’t have to look at you? He couldn’t tell, but he was going to choose the latter.

He slipped past Tendou and towards the door, catching Kageyama’s questioning eye- ‘you two are together?’ He ignored him, slipping back into the dark hallway. So cold- he was missing that feeling under Tendou, the bright lights. But he had to walk home, so it was probably for the better that they didn’t go further. He would have killed for another one of those drinks though.


	9. Barbie Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa is sick Oikawa being an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IwaOi for the soul! 
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> Link!

“This is pathetic, Akaashi’s been wandering like a lost puppy all night,” Oikawa observed, fingering a wet spot on his collar. The sweater he had over it was soaked and thrown over a banister to dry and be forgotten over the course of the night. He was thankful for the slightly damp undershirt, although it was still uncomfortable, it would have to work. “If I had looks like him I’d be running the place.”

“You…You’ve been watching him?” Iwaizumi handed a drink over to Oikawa that he had just come back from getting. He didn’t know how much he had drunk that night- he got there a while after Oikawa due to his job ending kind of late, but he was still in a perfectly fine headspace- as perfectly fine as Oikawa could be, considering his… him.

“Yeah, I’ve kept my eyes on him,” Oikawa took the cup graciously and drank part of it. He felt pretty guilty for dumping so much, so much he could have enjoyed, but watching Kageyama and Hinata shuffle around soaking had made it all worth it. “He looked pretty down after his boy started messing around with girls and Kuroo-chan, they were actually kissing a while ago.” He pointed at Bokuto and Kuroo, dancing with girls and all talking and flirting. It was the straightest and gayest thing Oikawa had ever seen, and it was honestly impressive. “Those two are so... Off. Treating girls like that and they like it! What happened to a good old gentleman?” He went to gauge a reaction from Hajime, but he didn’t seem to have one. “Well, anyway, I don’t see what Akaashi sees in Bokuto- well I kind of do. But I don’t!”

“Akaashi likes Bokuto?”

Oikawa’s head snapped back fast to look at Iwaizumi. His tone had been so clear, he just had to search his face for some sort of sarcasm. There was none- just a genuine look of confusion and intrigue. He had to laugh, putting a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You, you are as dense in the head as you are in the abs,” He released Hajime’s shoulder and knocked on his abs for effect. It earned him a smack, but it only prompted more laughter which Oikawa snuffed with a gulp from his drink.

“I may be dense but at least I’m not an alcoholic,” Iwaizumi snapped back, wiggling the drink in his hand which sloshed about at the bottom, showing he had poured himself only a little bit. 

Oikawa gasped overdramatically, bringing his drink to his lips and sipping it. “I am not an alcoholic, Iwa-chan!” He said after and stared down his drink. “I just…” He looked back at Iwaizumi with a dumb grin, “like the feeling alcohol gives me… I like the aesthetic?” 

Iwaizumi deadpanned at Oikawa’s lame explanation. He found the stuff disgusting, both in taste and the way it affected people. He was proud of how disciplined he was and he was proud of the muscles he had and he wanted to maintain them well, he wanted to keep his athletic ability up there too. He hated the idea of becoming a fat alcoholic- just imagining himself with a beer belly was disgusting. Imagining Oikawa with one was way worse, and Oikawa was still an athlete- he couldn’t imagine why Oikawa would even try the shit, and when he started, he just didn’t stop. “How many drinks have you had?”

“This is my… Fourth? Yeah, I haven’t been here long.” Oikawa eyed his drink again, already having guzzled half of it, but he didn’t want to send Iwaizumi to get another.

“Fourth?” Iwaizumi repeated, raising his voice to a level that made Oikawa flinch, preparing for a smack that never came. “You’re an alcoholic and you know that as well as you know my dick,” He hissed, glaring at Oikawa. Four was a lot for a teen boy, and Oikawa wasn’t the largest male. Sure he was tall, he was strong, but he wasn’t big. He was light for a 6’0” tall guy. Iwaizumi couldn’t even begin to wonder how Oikawa handled his liquor so well.

“Your dick, huh?” Oikawa asked, sounding astonished that Iwaizumi would talk so lewd in public. “Well, I’ll be… It must not be a problem at all then!” 

In a second, Iwaizumi’s drink was emptied on Oikawa’s shirt and face, the latter standing with eyes closed, and his shit-eating grin morphed into an open mouth silent mid-gasp.

Iwaizumi grinned, leaning back on his heels with a proud grin. “You know just how fucking big my dick is, you can barely take it without crying, Shittykawa,” He hissed, still barely able to contain his smile. 

“Iwa!” Oikawa’s face was red, holding his arms looking down at himself in astonishment. He had just nearly been completely dry, and now Iwaizumi had to come and dump some more alcohol on him, worsening his problem. He also had to declare very loudly that he had taken it from a man who was a good deal shorter than him. 

“Oh shut up,” Iwaizumi dropped his empty cup and pulled his hoodie off by his hood. Oikawa watched him, being sure to eye his torso when his undershirt rode up to his chest. He was 10x more muscular than Oikawa, maybe even 100x more muscular, with a perfect, god-like body he maintained so well and was so damn proud of. He’d envied Iwaizumi’s body a long time, and he worked for it, but he didn’t quite achieve it. Maybe it was his eating, or his drinking, either way, he was a little proud of how toned he was, even working up a good amount of muscle, but it was nothing like Hajime.

“Oi, Shittykawa, shirt off, here,” Iwaizumi held his hoodie in one hand and gestured for Oikawa’s drink. “Take off your shirt.”

Frowning, he looked around. “Iwa isn’t that...” he sighed, realizing it was the best option if he were to be comfortable the rest of the night. He put his solo cup in Iwa’s hand and pulled off his shirt. He threw it at Iwa as he snatched the hoodie, and pulled it on faster than Iwa could catch his shirt.

The shirt was discarded on the banister with the first soaked shirt, also to be forgotten, along with the drink he placed just under them. 

Oikawa emerged from the neck hole, face resting in his usual sad, maybe angry, annoyed frown. It always reached Oikawa’s eyes, giving him a rather unpleasant resting face despite his handsome look and signature bright smile that was always featured in magazines when he was in one. It pissed Iwaizumi off to see Oikawa like this, looking too concentrated and upset when the man seemed to have the world. Girls fawned over him, his schooling was going very well, his sports even better, he had a bright future. Why did he look so sad? Why was he so sad? Why did he hide it? 

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa settle into the hoodie, pulling at the sleeves which fit perfectly on him, and the length, also a perfect fit. White looked good on Oikawa, so did red and orange and green and any color he tried on. It all just looked so good on him. He was even strikingly beautiful with that sad look with his hair and skin still wet and glistening from the alcohol poured on him. He fucking hated it.

“Why don’t you smile for once?” He found himself asking, glaring at that stupidly pretty face. His dark eyes shifted over to Iwaizumi. He raised an equally dark eyebrow, and the side of his lips perked up with it.

“I’m sorry?” He asked, fully turning to Iwaizumi. His big brown eyes looked down on Iwaizumi with a mischievous little spark, a happy shape, but it was fake. It was so fucking fake and Iwa knew he was the only one who would be able to pick that out. Cameras and girls and anyone but him would be fooled. “I smile all the time, Iwa! I’m smiling right now!” He struck his signature pose, winking with a peace sign, tongue poking out the side of his mouth. He was cute. He wanted to smack that look off his face. 

“No,” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s hand down. “A real smile. None of that fake shit, okay? I wanna see you smiling, like when we were kids.”

Oikawa’s face dropped. The pretty grin turned into a straight line, his eyes lost light for a second, his cheeks fell. “Iwa-Chan,” he muttered, shifting his mouth into a pout.

Did he have to be so adorable when he was sad too? Iwaizumi sighed and reached up, pushing a strand of hair back, that was still black from the alcohol to the face. “We’re at a party. Don’t fake it- If you’re sad we’ll leave and do something else, you don’t have to drink it away. I wanna see you happy tonight.”

Oikawa pouted at him, and they held the stare for a few moments. Oikawa was analyzing him, Iwa could tell easily, but he was playing it off as a whiney kind of look. Finally, Oikawa asked, “how much have you drank, Iwa-Chan?”

Iwaizumi thankfully didn’t splash him with a drink again, but he smacked him across the head. Oikawa yelped and then began chuckling as Iwaizumi chewed him out, “I can be sentimental, can’t I? C’mon Shittykawa I can be nice and serious, can’t I?” 

Oikawa chuckled through the whole thing, holding his head as Iwaizumi poked and smacked at him. The mini assault ended with Oikawa apologizing repeatedly though the little aggressive pokes. 

“Man, Iwa-Chan, I may just bruise! On the heart and mind! I’m sorry for making fun of you.. you can be all sentimental and stuff.. just took me by surprise that you actually care!” Oikawa was still grinning like an idiot. It was a good smile- maybe Iwa should be sentimental a little more.

“Yeah.. shut up. We’ll talk about this later... Let’s... let’s dance.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by his waist and hand, pulling him a little closer to the dancing crowd. Oikawa didn’t hide his pleasure, his cheeks pinkening and eyes widening with genuine surprise, a real reaction. He couldn’t get enough of those.

“Dance, Iwa-Chan? How unlike you,” Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi’s hand and slung his arms over his shoulders. “Have you ever even tried dancing with a partner?” 

“Sure,” Iwaizumi said, placing both hands now on Oikawa’s waist. “Remember that fifth-grade dance? Suzu Kamiya, she was persistent. Kept stepping on my feet... and then I danced with you, but we had to stop because the other boys thought it was funny to throw stuff at us. I wanted to pound their faces in, but you looked like you were gonna cry. Oh and then homecoming, first year? Yeah, Miku Matsushita.. god she was pretty. And then you also took her place when she went to go pee. I don’t think she forgave you.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a quiet laugh, still swaying through the crowd.

“Ah, yes, so I’m dancing with a professional!” Oikawa teased, leaning right up to Iwaizumi so that their noses touched. “I don’t think a girl is waiting on you, and I don’t think any mean boys are gonna throw stuff at us tonight, right?”

Iwaizumi could smell the alcohol mixed with cologne close now, it wasn’t a good mix, and he wanted to throw Oikawa’s dumb face into a bath or pool already. “No,” He said, “Maybe. You aren’t having very good luck with keeping alcohol off you, maybe those boys will find us and continue their homophobic terror continuing. This time, maybe I’ll pound their faces in.”

Oikawa laughed again, leaning his head into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck and breathing in his scent. It was good. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but it was always the same and it was always so pleasant, it was a comfort. He knew if he felt especially bad he could go right up to Iwaizumi and bury his face in him and just smell it- it smelt like home. “I’ll be sure to invite them to our wedding,” Oikawa promised, tightening his grip around Iwaizumi’s neck. He felt Iwaizumi’s hands tense on his hips. 

“Like hell I’d marry you, trashykawa. I’m gonna get a hot chick with big tits and we’re gonna raise a family in Rio,” Iwaizumi said, smashing the moment to bits.

Oikawa gasped and leaned away, looking down at Iwaizumi’s unforgiving expression. “Iwa-Chan! We were having a moment! Maybe that was my proposal! My confession of undying love!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, and flexed his hands on Oikawa’s hips, bunching the fabric of his hoodie between his hands. “Whatever. We’ll see...” Iwaizumi paused, he teetered on a quick decision, and decided, “Tooru.”

Oikawa gasped, a real gasp, and his eyes widened yet again. Wide like this, Iwaizumi could pick out the black and honey flecks in his eyes, he could see the reddish tint in the brown clearly. Although such a simple eye color, it was so pretty, and it fit him so well.

“How sappy, Hajime!” Oikawa cheered in a sing-songy tone, briefly poking his nose and then returning his hand to his shoulders. Iwaizumi’s face was the slightest shade of red, and Oikawa could clearly see Iwaizumi fighting a grin. He loved that look- the slight muscle spasm at the sides of his face, the way his cheeks twitched and his eyebrows furrowing. It always filled him with some sort of pride he couldn’t push down, and he didn’t wanna push it down. He wanted to relish that pride and keep it coming.

“Whatever... Just start twerking on me or something,” He grumbled, earning another giggle from Oikawa. 

Instead of turning and throwing it back, Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi’s neck and started humming to the song that was playing, some popular 2000s song that was more tame than most of the songs that had been playing that night- totally unfit for throwing it back right now. Iwaizumi leaned into Oikawa as well, pressing his nose into the side of his head and closing his eyes. 

They held the moment for a while, until someone tapped on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

Oikawa raised his head, as well as Iwaizumi, and they both found Atsumu standing there, grinning lopsided at the two. “Sorry, but mind handin’ him off?” Atsumu asked, putting one arm out and then his hand on Oikawa’s other hip. “We’re gatherin’ all the old setters, I needa talk to him for a second.” Atsumu spoke to Iwaizumi, looking entirely past Oikawa. 

“Hey you know-“ 

“Yeah, sure,” Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa and pushed him into Atsumu’s chest in a second, grinning evilly as Oikawa gasped. 

“Iwa-Chan!” He complained as Atsumu situated Oikawa against him, mimicking the position the two had been sharing a second ago. 

Iwaizumi laughed at him and put his hands on his hips. “Don’t kill him, ‘kay? But keep him away long enough I can get a girl,” Iwaizumi instructed Atsumu, earning another complaining shriek from Oikawa.

“Gotcha!” Atsumu pulled Oikawa through the crowd as the darker-haired setter complained about Iwaizumi throwing him away like a gum wrapper.


	10. Tendou's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou is having A night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to still not be back to Akaashi, he will appear next chapter! Here's some UshiTen. I love all the comments I'm getting on this crackfic! I'm writing a few others that will hopefully be more organized. Thank you all so much!
> 
> Also! BLM! Here is the link. Remember- anything will help.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

“Man! Trying to keep my business working with a boner sucks!” Tendou declared loud and shamelessly as he strode into Ushijima’s room where the mentioned lay on his bed, a book in his hands, looking embarrassingly small compared to his massive frame.

Ushijima sat up when he fully acknowledged the other man, creasing the page of the book he was reading and closing it on his finger. “A boner?” He asked, quieter and more quizzically. “Why do you-“ 

Tendou threw himself beside Ushijima harshly and stretched his long legs nearly to the end of the bed. He let his back pop and crack satisfyingly, letting out a quiet groan as he got himself comfortable. He laid in a breath, then turned to Ushijima who still stared down at him, his question standing. Instead of answering, Tendou reached over and plucked the book from him, pulling it in front of him and opening to where Ushijima had closed it.

“Oh, the hobbit. You haven’t read it before?” He turned the book over in his hands, and hummed at the back, and opened it once again. “I remember this part,” He said, then quickly added, “I won’t spoil!”

“Tendou, why do you have a boner?” Ushijima asked, tone simple and unaffected by Tendou’s avoidance. Sure it was annoying, but he wasn’t the type to show off his emotions.

“Kageyama and Hinata are down there- the ginger pipsqueak and the king guy? They won’t even smoke that much,” Tendou closed the book again and placed it on his lap so he could rant. “They just wanna sit there. Like.. okay? Whatever, do as you do, they paid me anyway. I think they were trying to get the smell off Tanaka’s clothes, smart plan, but I think I’ll let Tanaka know about it, just to start shit. I could be wrong, it would be funny, right?” He looked right at Ushijima, who stared back with his eyes furrowed. He clearly wasn’t off the first thing Tendou said.

“The ginger left before I did. He said a friend texted him and he wanted to meet up with him. The King’s still there, just sitting, I don’t think he does well with weed, or maybe he’s just that dumb-looking all the time. I left ‘im, I didn’t think he was dumb enough to steal from me, and maybe he wants to do something really hardcore in private, or he just needs a lil jerky room. Completely fine with me! I’ll know if he steals something though, because-“

“You’re rambling. Why do you-“ Ushijima’s attempt at cutting Tendou off was shut down by his finger pressing against Ushijima’s lips. 

“I was talking, Wakatoshi!” Tendou whined, removing his finger from his lips and then placing it on his nose, “How rude.” 

Ushijima closed his lips. 

Tendou felt a little ounce of pride flood into his stomach having just shut Ushijima up so easily, however, he wasn’t hard to make close his mouth. It still made him feel a little cool, and he could see the annoyance build ever so slightly on his face. One of his dark olive eyebrows pushed further down, creating a little line. He was doing exactly what he was aiming for.

“So, I left ‘im! He doesn’t know about my cameras or any of my little stashes, but I’m sure everyone knows to not steal from someone with drug problems- any sane person at least.” Tendou dropped his head back onto the purple pillow and breathed in the sweet cocoa scent that surrounded them, and he had only noticed then. Focusing in, it smelled more pumpkiny, which was much more like Ushijima. He decided it was pumpkin, and turned his head to the nightstand behind Ushijima. On the little nightstand, a pumpkin latte candle burned. He grinned- of course he guessed right.

Tendou looked back to Ushijima, who sat and stared at Tendou’s pants, probably still wondering if it was like that, but he wasn’t going to explain. He still looked a little annoyed- but he needed some anger. How to get anger.. oh, perfect.

“I also had Karasuno’s pinch server, you know, I saw him looking real uneasy in the crowd, so I brought him downstairs. He paid a really good amount,” Ushijima’s eyes had moved back up to Tendou’s eyes, a courtesy he was so good at- watching people when they talked. “Apparently I accidentally separated him from his friend- The boy who managed to block you in high school- and I was like whatever, that’s fine, he’ll find you.” The new crease under Ushijima’s eyebrow meant he was successful. He knew exactly what he was doing- it was perfect. “Sir Pinchy and I smoked and he was super unaffected- maybe a little happier- apparently he smokes a lot! He hadn’t smoked that day, and he was dying for a fix. I was like a guardian angel! Anyways, his friend came down- the one who blocked you-“ A big hand covered his mouth, and he knew he had done his job perfectly.

“Tendou, please,” Ushijima said in a tone that bordered anger and annoyance. He was walking a thin line- That’s exactly where he wanted to be. “Don’t bring him up,” There was a delicious edge to his voice, “he makes me angry.”

Tendou’s lips curled. That’s what he wanted to hear. Tendou pushed The Hobbit off his lap and peeled Ushijima’s hand off his mouth with little resistance, only being granted another twitch of an eyebrow and his lips becoming a tighter line. Ushijima might have picked up on what Tendou was playing, maybe he hadn’t and just thought Tendou was being a dick, or maybe he hadn’t thought at all and this was just his brutish, alpha male personality poking out under all the self-control and discipline he had.

“Angry?” Tendou asked after a small silence, drawling out the A. “You don’t look that angry.” It was a lie, it was easy to tell emotion from emotion on Ushijima whenever one would rear its head out and say hi. The slight downturn of his eyebrows and creases between his eyes, how his eyes dropped a little bit, and how tightly he held his lips. Even his jaw, tense and twitching from teeth grinding, and the small bit his nostrils flared.

Ushijima didn’t reply, only kept his eyes down on Tendou and his big hand rested on his chest.

Only a few more pushes, Tendou knew, and then he’d have it. “Mr.Vanilla makes you angry~? Karasuno’s number eleven? Why would that be?” 

Ushijima’s eyebrow twitched and his eyes visibly darkened. Tendou just adored riling Wakatoshi up like this- it wasn’t the first time he’d used the cursed middle blocker as a focal point to get Ushijima mad and it wouldn’t be the last- it was just so effective. And it riled himself up as well- he held just as much hatred and twisted respect for the guy as Ushijima, it not more. 

“Tendou,” Ushijima muttered, his tone falling hard into the annoyed category. He probably didn’t realize the door he just opened for Tendou.

“His name starts with a T too!” He cheered, putting up a finger to his lips, “that freckle face kept saying it... What was it?” 

They both knew his name. They’d complained to each other about the same guy for the next few weeks after, even during the training camp, the name was seared into their minds. 

Dark olive eyes glared down at him in a warning. Warning not to say it. Tendou could only imagine what would happen if he let it slip, just one little, “Tsukishima?”

The air shifted. No longer warm and comforting pumpkin spice, it was tense and heavy, Ushijima looked like he was about to commit a crime.

“Shut up, Satori,” He grumbled. The use of his given name made Tendou’s stomach flutter in ways only pornstars, pretty boys, and Ushijima could make happen. The fucking thrill of Ushijima staring down at him like this got him higher than any kind of weed he’d smoked or even those little pills he’d tried a couple of times- this was better.

“Make me,” Tendou urged, even though it was more like a command. Ushijima knew what was going on, but he was too worked up to hold it back or tease Tendou himself- such a simple man. Simple and easy to manipulate. 

The bigger man leaned close to the very expecting redhead, breath hot against Tendou’s face when they became nose to nose. Tendou snaked a hand around Ushijima’s shoulder and rested the other on his hip. Man, he was cute, Tendou mused, watching Ushijima stare him down so close. 

Here he could see the color of his eyes so good- Dark green on the outside and becoming lighter, more yellowy towards the middle. They could be mistaken for brown or hazel, but they were just green- multiple shades of green- greens that Tendou had never observed on anybody else. He always joked that he and Ushijima were fated to be together since they both had weird eyes- but Ushijima always came back with the question/statement, “but a lot of people have green eyes?” It was like he didn’t even notice the other shades of colors at all- very plain and simple. It was endearing. So very cute.

Despite how adorable Ushijima looked so close, green eyes, freckles and all, his dick was still up, and Ushijima still had that sexy tense look- but he was hesitating. No good falling into a cuddle- he was in it ‘til the end now and wouldn’t let his mind or Ushijima’s gentlemanly nature stop them. 

“Tsukishima still plays, yes? He could probably block e-“

Their teeth clinked together as Ushijima pressed their faces hard into each other. He caught Tendou’s lips and forced them into a pattern. It was rough, as per usual with him, Ushijima pushed into Tendou hard, so hard Tendou felt the back of his lips scraping against his teeth in an almost painful way, but it was ever so exciting.

Tendou let his hand slip under the band of Ushijima’s boxers, resting it just above his ass and bunching a handful of his sweater into his other hand. Ushijima made some sort of grunt and pulled away briefly before dipping in again, biting Tendou’s bottom lip rough enough he tasted blood a few seconds later. Tendou opened his mouth in a reflex, giving Ushijima now a physical opening to get his revenge, tonguing him down effectively and oh so efficiently. Tendou would never get used to this and he’d never grow bored of the way Ushijima pushed himself in so aggressively and licked every inch of his mouth, not even giving Tendou a chance to try and change the tide and be the one in control. This usually died down after a few seconds, and Tendou would slide on top. The few minutes like this were always so nice though. 

Ushijima’s hand had migrated under Tendou’s shirt, resting his hand on Tendou’s chest now, his hands gripping the flesh he could. This was another habit of his- the groping. It was so adorable feeling Ushijima grip for more, even though Tendou didn’t have anything to start with.

Tendou pressed his arm down on Ushijima’s nape, not breaking the kiss as he rested down into the pillow so he wouldn’t have to fight Ushijima’s force to stay up anymore. Ushijima seemed happy with this change, shifting his whole body so he now laid on top of Tendou, not quite crushing him yet with his leg between Tendou’s and his very erect self on Tendou’s thigh. Tendou hummed some noise of pleasure, removing his hand from Ushijima’s ass and now pulling his sweater up, letting his hand water over the hard muscle he had worked so hard for. His fingers traced the lines and didn’t stray from the v-line above Ushijima’s waistband.

Ushijima moved again, hand reaching for Tendou’s hip and his other leg finally slipping in between Tendou’s knees. He pressed Tendou further into the pillow, becoming more aggressive and dominant the longer they went on. Tendou realized, surprised, and way more excited, Ushijima was planning on leading this time. 

He slid his other hand around Ushijima’s neck and bunched his sweater up so he could wiggle it off him. Ushijima sat up, forcing Tendou to release so he could pull off the full thing, which he quickly threw off the side of the bed. 

Tendou allowed himself to relish the absolute God of a man kneeling above him. He looked like he did when he was just about to spike during match point, pride, and determination in that intimidating face. His muscles only added to the effect, tight and just as defined as they felt. He had a happy trail leading down under his waistband to a bulge that could only be described as motherfucking sexy. He didn’t have much more time to admire as Ushijima took Tendou’s arms and wrapped them around his own neck, then buried his head into his collarbone, kissing and lightly biting the soft piece of flesh already marked by him from a few days ago. It made Tendou hiss and tense, burying his nose into Ushijima’s hair. He heard Ushijima chuckle- a rare but beautiful sound, before his lips moved just above Tendou’s Adam’s apple, sucking right there in the middle. 

“Man... I didn’t-“ Tendou was quickly shut up with a sudden kiss. It lasted a breathless second, and when it ended, Tendou found himself gasping. 

“I said shut up, Satori,” Ushijima growled, and began his kisses descent, connecting his lips just under Tendou’s collarbone, under where his shirt was rolled up to. 

He moaned and wrapped one of his legs around Ushijima’s hips. It made Ushijima stop for a second and breathe heavily, seeming to try and gain an ounce of control to not rip their pants off right there. He was a sucker for Tendou wrapping himself around him like that- he’d figured that out years ago but he didn’t do it much. He just loved pulling it out- it was his ace card in sex. It was above moaning- a sharp noise and a whine really sent Ushijima. Any high pitched noise, it always made him move just a little quicker, harder, more passionate.

Tendou could hear and feel Wakatoshi working on his belt, so he pushed the latter’s sweatpants down with his feet, leaving Wakatoshi in just his boxers. He couldn’t see the good stuff, but he would soon. He wanted to see it soon.

He heard his belt pop, and Wakatoshi pulled it out, dropping it on the bed beside him. Maybe it could do something- oh that was just an exciting idea, and Tendou felt his toes curl in excitement. He couldn’t wait much longer. 

“Wakatoshi,” He pulled his next card, whining Ushijima’s name as he pulled a fistful of hair. “Hurry u-“ 

The door opened and hit the wall hard. The sound was almost worse than the default apple alarm noise on a Monday morning. Tendou released Ushijima’s hair as Ushijima pushed himself off Tendou so hard he topped off the side of the bed. The sound of loud college students and the 2011 hit of Party Rock by LMFAO filled the previously quiet room, along with the stench of alcohol, pizza, and chicken. 

Not a-fucking-gain, Tendou mentally grumbled, sitting up and letting his hoodie slip down and cover his body. He kept calm despite the urge to smack the two cockblocks at the door. Speaking of the two cockblocks, Bokuto stood with his arm against the door, nose scrunched and frowning. Kuroo stood against the door frame, looking smug as ever in his usual Cheshire grin.

“Aw shit,” the shorter of the two whined, visibly deflating. “Were you two about to fuck?” 

Tendou stared for a second at the two at the door. Was this karma for nearly fucking the owl’s boyfriend? He looked down at Ushijima. 

Ushijima looked more annoyed, more worked up, staring at Tendou and screaming at him to get those two out with his eyes. Maybe it was good karma, he decided, turning to the two men at the door. 

“Yes, yes we were. Now get out,” Tendou shooed them and dropped back down on the bed as Ushijima popped up. 

The two at the door took this as their cue, slammed the door again before they could witness Ushijima reclaiming his spot on top, and before they were witness to something they wanted to but also didn’t want to see.

“Man, who knew!” Bokuto whined, fishing a twenty out of his pocket and slipping it into Kuroo’s hand. “You’ve gotta be a psychic.”

Kuroo grinned, “I totally am, dude. I’ll predict right now...” Kuroo put a finger to his chin, rubbing along his clean-shaven face, “my lovely Kenma is at home right now, making some noodles and watching Bar Rescue and waiting for me to get home so I can drill-“ 

“Woah, dude,” Bokuto put his hand on Kuroo’s chest, “I know, you have a boyfriend! Don’t need to rub lemon in the wounds!”

“It’s salt.”

Bokuto frowned and looked thoughtfully at a girl’s ass that was poking out of her shorts. “Nah, I’m pretty sure it’s salt.”

Kuroo had never deadpanned so fast. “That’s what I just-”

“Hey, hey, hey, girlie!” For about the fourth time that night, Bokuto ran after a girl to dance with him. Watching him, Kuroo had no choice but to follow and make sure he didn’t go too far. Bokuto didn’t need to be a 21-year-old father and Kuroo’d be damned if Bokuto had kids before him.


	11. Pretty Setters and co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu rounds the setters(plus a few extras) up for a game of truth or dare, but Sugawara wants a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay so, once again, thanks so much for everything! Now, this has a bit of Suga x Akaashi and like, little bits of everything. This chapter is way more NSFW! And longer than all the others. Something about this chapter doesn't sit right with me, however- I may rewrite it at some point.
> 
> Here is the link again. Remember, anything helps!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

The lights and the music and the bodies were all so over stimulating to Akaashi. Faces he knew, faces he didn’t know, faces that looked too old to be there and faces that looked too young to be there, he couldn’t escape them. He’d already pushed away a few girls who decided to throw themselves against his dick which yes, it felt good, but he didn’t like girls and he wasn’t going to start trying with harassing a wasted bimbo at a party. He also had to duck out of the arms of strange men who figured they could hit it- he had to clench his hands a few times after he’d been smacked on the ass. He’d also turned down over-excited twinks when they tried to offer him a drink. Finally, he had gotten himself against a wall in a less crowded area to stand and process what he’d just gone through. 

Akaashi still tasted Tendou, still felt the pain on his neck, still missed the rough way his hands dug into Akaashi’s flesh and-

He breathed and twisted the cold can in his hand. He’d acquired it on his way through the crowd from someone handing them out. He was happy to have it here to stray his thoughts, though he wasn’t sure it was good for him. It was his third drink, technically, or maybe it was his fourth. He should slow down- how long could he drag this one out? How long did drinks take to come into effect? How much did he eat that day?

He’d have a blistering hangover. He was gonna be so drunk. Maybe he should go home before he starts dancing on tables or accepting those booty calls or harassing a woman or announcing to the whole party he didn’t like women! Yeah, go home, get home, and sleep before anything bad happens. Bokuto will find his way home- he always did. 

Akaashi felt his pockets for anything- what was he looking for- but in that pause, a cold hand grabbed his cheek. It was a slender hand with unkempt fingernails that looked both too long yet chewed. He followed the arm down to the blushing face of Kenma Kozume.

“Hey,” Kenma muttered, releasing his cheek and instead, put his hand on Akaashi’s sweater. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers, pulling and scratching at each line of fabric.

“Hey?” Akaashi answers, scanning over him. He’d switched outfits, now wearing a very e-boy-ish outfit- a red t-shirt over a black long sleeve with black ripped jeans. His now mainly black hair was pulled back with few strands falling in his pink face. His golden eyes were actually filled with emotion, and not just a fleeting emotion, something that would vanish in a second, he seemed genuinely excited and happy. He was fucking wasted. “I didn’t think you were coming,” Akaashi finally said, letting Kenma place his hand in Akaashi’s now. He started pulling the taller man, leading him through the party. 

“Yeah... Shoyo told me to, but I couldn’t find him. I’ve been drinking with Inuoka for a little while... then Kageyama said all the setters were... paged I guess, to come to the room I’m bringing you to now,” Kenma muttered, pushing past Tanaka- who was doing some sort of shitty dance routine with a laughing Nishinoya on his hip with his arms coiled around Tanaka’s shoulders.

Kenma pulled him up the stairs, into an entirely new land. It was a bunch of horny men and women, talking, grinding, sharing saliva, all that fun stuff Akaashi was trying his hardest not to think about. It became much harder when he spotted a girl jerking someone off-was that Kuroo?- through an open door.

He looked down to the boy who held his hand, and back to the door that was leaving his vision quickly as Kenma dragged him along. He wasn’t gonna mention anything, and he wouldn’t have had the chance to, he realized, as Kenma led him into a room at the end of the hallway. 

It was a large bedroom with two beds relatively close to each other, only separated by a small nightstand in the middle with a lamp and multiple little items scattered around. There was a door leading out into a balcony that was open and letting in the warm spring night air, filling the room with faint music from the outside. There were posters of volleyball players and pictures of the Miya twins together and with various people. In the middle of the room, there were ten boys in a circle. Osamu was crossing the room when they walked in, and he plopped himself on the bed almost on beat as Kenma shut the door. Sitting in front of the bed was Kageyama in the butterfly position, bouncing his legs and looking a bit confused. To Kageyama’s left was Atsumu and then Oikawa. Sugawara leaned on Oikawa’s left and played with Asahi’s right hand. Yamaguchi sat still, criss-cross applesauce next to Tsukishima, who looked to be a bit brooding as he eyed Terushima leaning across him, carrying a small conversation with Tadashi. Lev sat, head bent back to look at the door- he seemed to beam upon seeing Kenma and waved. Kenma wiggled his fingers back. There was an open space between Lev and Kogane, who was still looking forward. Semi was also in the room, propped against the bed where Osamu sat, head turned down at his phone. Most of the boys in the room were setters- it was near all the setters. Akaashi knew why Shirabu wasn’t there- he was more of a rule follower, and also a dedicated employee of the local ice cream shop as well as a med student who had classes way too late some nights.

“Hello, boys!” Sugawara called, launching himself up from Oikawa’s side and using Asahi’s hand to wave at Akaashi and Kenma. Akaashi gave an acknowledging nod as Kenma said hello in a tone too quiet to be heard across the room. Sugawara seemed pleased enough with the responses anyways, despite them being absolutely pathetic.

“C’mon n’ sit,” Atsumu said, or maybe ordered, waving his hands forward as if it would create a gust of air that would push them over into the circle. Kenma moved first, dropping down next to Lev- two surprises in one that further proved his lack of being sober. He even dropped his head on Lev’s shoulder and allowed Lev to pat his face. Akaashi wished he had a camera, and then remembered he wasn’t that mean, and human contact seemed very, very lovely. He sat down next to Kogane and then laid himself across the larger man’s lap. The monster of a setter put his arms on Akaashi, his lips picking up a cute grin as he bounced where he was.

Atsumu waited for the two to settle before he continued. “Okay, so this party is cool and stuff, right? I hope y’all have been havin’ a good time, but I thought it would be a neat idea to get all us pretty setters and co. together to do somethin’ more organized, eh?” He clapped his hands together and regarded the small crowd.

“Why are they here then?” Kageyama asked, pointing his finger starting at Asahi and going all the way to Lev in the line of conveniently placed non-setters.

A quick retort came, “Tsuki is really pretty!” Tadashi argued, “Prettier than you!” His hand whipped across Tsukishima’s chest, bopping Terushima briefly in the face when he failed to recoil fast enough, but Tadashi didn’t flinch.

“Quiet down,” Tsukishima said, successfully turning Yamaguchi’s nose and cheeks a different color as he mumbled a perfectly happy apology and lowered his arm into Tsukishima’s lap. Terushima seemed to reach for the hand and got whapped in the face by Tsukishima before Tadashi could take notice of the attempt.

“Well, he isn’t wrong! Tsukishima is perfectly pretty!” Sugawara declared, pride lacing his voice over the fact his self-proclaimed ‘son’ was pretty. “Asahi came because I told him to. He’s my replacement Daichi and we need some manly eye candy!” 

Atsumu went to stay something but was very quickly spoken over.

“Lev looked lost, so I’m his mom for now so he gets to play! And anyway, he’s tall and good looking!”

Lev looked like it was Christmas morning with that statement, still petting Kenma’s hair.

“And Terushima’s got a tongue piercing! He’s so hot! And we needed an old captain here! And Tadashi’s here cause Tsukishima is!” Sugawara finished, putting his hands towards Yamaguchi with a grin. 

“I was also a captain,” Tadashi said, putting a finger up with a little proud smile.

His comment went ignored. “Why is Oikawa here though?” Kageyama asked. “Does anyone really want him here?”

“Hey! One- I was a captain as well, Two- I am a setter, Three- I am-” Oikawa’s speech was cut short to Atsumu’s hand on his mouth.

“Good question, Tobes, but ya know he wouldn’t stop bitchin’ if he found out we did somethin’ like this without ‘is ass.” Oikawa smacked Atsumu, but the ladder’s hand didn’t budge. “Happy, Tobes?”

Kageyama nodded, looking amused at the sight of Oikawa glaring at Atsumu like he was about to filet him. 

“Okay, now,” Atsumu shifted into a criss-cross applesauce position, finally releasing Oikawa’s face. “Let’s play some good ol’ fashion truth or dare. Gather round, gather round,” Atsumu waved his hands as if he was trying to air hug someone aggressively. Some of the people in the room wiggled in a little tighter, but Osamu continued to sit on his bed.

“Truth or dare?” Semi repeated, “Like little girls?” He shuffled closer anyways, placing himself between Kageyama and Kogane. The 5’10” man looked hilariously small between the two despite being almost perfectly average.

Atsumu glared at Semi for a half-second, but the expression shifted almost immediately. “Yeah,” He smiled pleasantly, “Like little fuckin’ girls. I’ll start! Semi, truth, or dare?”

Looking annoyed, Semi chose truth, earning some loud boos, specifically from Kageyama who leaned in a bit close and boo’d right in his ear. Semi pushed his face away and right into Atsumu’s expecting arm.

“What a prude!” Atsumu complained, pushing Kageyama back on his ass and off his bicep. “If you had to give your virginity to anyone in this room, who would it be?”

“I’m not a virgin, so I’ll change that to who do I find the sexiest? Fucking lame question,” Semi complained, pushing Kageyama back and starting some sort of ‘rock-the-large-unconsenting-man’ game. “It’s obviously Akaashi. Be more creative.”

A wave of mumbled agreement-save for Tadashi and Oikawa- washed over the room. The aforementioned raised his head and jokingly winked at Semi and threw lazy, upside-down finger guns. Kogane muttered, ‘pew pew pew’ with each jerk of the guns.

Semi nodded at Akaashi- obviously not swayed by his sexy finger guns- switched his gaze to Kageyama as he caught him again. He held him half up and asked, “Truth or dare?”

Kageyama began sitting on his own once again. “Dare, I’m no pussy.”

Semi hummed, then glanced at Osamu. “Got any snacks?” He asked, and Osamu leaned under his bed and pulled out a dark purple bag with yellow lettering. He threw the bag at Semi, who was grinning a little evilly. “Put one of these up your nose,” He ordered, pulling open the bag and shoving one of the red, spicy chips right up to Kageyama’s face. 

Kageyama plucked it from Semi’s fingers and regarded it with a frown. “How long?”

“Until…” He looked around, and then back to Kageyama. “Until someone gives Akaashi a dare.” He whispered this to Kageyama. “You can’t dare him though.”

Kageyama breathed quietly. He “wasn’t no” pussy. Nope. Not a pussy. So, he shoved the chip up his left nostril and grimaced, opening his mouth. Semi looked proud, settling where he sat and starting to munch on the spicy snack. Sugawara made grabby hands for a chip as Kageyama turned to Kogane.

The minute Kogane noticed he was being acknowledged, he proudly decided on a dare. Akaashi lifted himself from Kogane’s lap and folded his right leg under his extended left leg. 

“Have tongue-guy tie you up with something,” Kageyama dared with a nasally voice, point to Terushima, who he probably forgot the name of.

Terushima smirked and looked at Tadashi, and then at Kogane, who was still nodding at Kageyama with a big smile.

Terushima walked on his knees to Kogane, putting his hand out for something to use. Osamu supplied rope, once again from under his bed, but it went mostly unquestioned as Terushima seemed to know exactly how to use the ropes he was handed. He ordered Kogane’s hands behind his back and went from there, working with a confident smirk on his face. 

Akaashi was pretty amazed at how swiftly and skillfully Terushima tied up Kogane but was more entranced by the bulging between Kogane’s legs with the rope tied around either thigh and God, his chest too. He looked like he had a body like Bokuto’s, just scaled up. His cute and very dumb face didn’t fit his body- but it kind of did. Very slightly.

Kogane wiggled in his restraints, pursing his lips, and then grinned. “Nope! Can’t Houdini my way out!” He declared, turning his head around the room. “Azumane, sir!”

Asahi blinked hard at the title, a little blown back with the formality and power in which his name was said. “Asahi is okay,” He said in a tone on the opposite end of the voice spectrum- soft and informal. 

“Asahi!” Kogane’s tone was still like a punch to the jaw, “Truth or dare?”

Asahi answered, “Truth,” to nobody’s surprise.

“Who has the best ass?” Kogane asked with enthusiasm. His arms spasmed as he leaned forward like he was about to throw forward his arms before realizing they were still restrained.

Asahi hummed and put a finger to his chin. He put his finger to his chin and began looking around the circle. He nodded slowly and sometimes gestured for someone to move so he could analyze their ass a bit more. He went all around- completely skipping a glance at Oikawa- and finally ended at Sugawara. He hummed, leaning backward for a glance, and then reaching down and groping slowly making Sugawara laugh into Asahi’s hair. Asahi’s pure drunken confidence surprised most of the people in the room but earned a few laughs as well. 

Finally, Asahi leaned back, hand still on Sugawara’s ass, and decided, “Me. No doubt, me.”

There were gasps and laughs, a “you little shit”, and Sugawara smacked Asahi’s arm, mouth and eyes opened wide like he was shocked. Asahi just chuckled and pulled Sugawara close to him, and turned to the next victim of the game.

“Yamaguchi,” Asahi grinned, “Truth or-“ 

“Dare!” Yamaguchi answered, winking at Asahi and giving jerking his head  
Asahi’s lips formed into a smirk, an expression which was kind of terrifying on Asahi’s face. “Let Tsukishima cut your hair.”

Tadashi paused, as did the boy beside him. His hair was something he was proud of- he’d been growing it and now it was long enough to fit in a cute little ponytail or bun. He really liked it- As did Tsukishima who would constantly be found running his fingers through his friend’s hair and messing with it, which was more physical contact than anyone had ever seen him give, ever.

Tadashi looked back to the apprehensive Tsukishima, a little frown present on the blonde’s face, and then shrugged. “Okay. Scissors, anyone?”

Tsukishima looked a little shocked, but then pressed his lips firmly together as scissors made their way over from Osamu to Tadashi’s hand, who held it out to Tsukishima, seemingly unfazed, unexpressive and cool. Was this his drunk anxiousness? Maybe he knew he’d look good either way? Maybe they had a plan?

The last suspicion was the winner as Tsukushima cut a very small amount of dead ends into his hand and emptied the hair onto Terushima’s lap. 

“Lame!” Sugawara called, leaning over Asahi with a frown. Asahi looked rather okay with how badly his dare went, or maybe he was in another world, staring with a little grin in the general direction of Yamaguchi. 

“He didn’t specify how much!” He declared, a little mischievous smirk on as he swatted Sugawara’s little slaps away. “Now!” He pursed his lips and then pointed dramatically at the smallest guy in the room, Kenma.

Kenma noticed the attention and raised his head off of Lev’s shoulder. “Dare.”

Yamaguchi grinned. “Yes! Act like a cat! And like.. Kiss someone!” 

“Which one?” Kenma asked, and followed it up with a slow, “nyah?”

Tadashi lowered his finger, and hummed, “Lick someone then. Like a cat.”

Kenma narrowed his eyes, his drunk mind seeming to be working out the request slowly in his mind. How drunk was Kenma? Pretty drunk, it was decided as he turned and dropped himself down across Lev’s lap, mewling monotonously and patting at his chest. Lev stiffened for half a second, and then he softened, and lowered his hand to Kenma’s stomach, rubbing circles into it with a grin. 

Kenma rolled up for a second, pressing his upper body into Lev’s, bringing his face close, close, right up to Lev’s jaw, mewling quietly, and then he poked Lev’s jaw with his tongue. Lev squeaked, and Kenma basically turned off, crawling off of his lap and returning to his position. The room was quiet- drunk or not, seeing Kenma expressive in any way was alarming.

Acting as if that didn’t just happen, Kenma looked to Osamu. “Dare or truth?”

Osamu chose the former, putting his can of beer down on the nightstand next to two other closed ones.

Kenma quieted down again, thinking rather slowly compared to how he normally was and decided that Osamu’s dare would be to have a heated makeout session with his pillow.

“Ew,” Atsumu said, injecting himself into the interaction. “I don’t wanna see that.”

Osamu plucked one of his pillows onto his lap. “‘Sumu, I just look like you, shut up,” And then he buried his face in the pillow. Atsumu gagged and looked away from the scene, shielding himself from his brother’s lovefest with the pink pillow in his arms. Osamu rubbed his hand on the back of the pillow, like he was petting a girl’s hair, and swayed Miss.Pillow a bit in a show. One of his hands gripped a fake pillowy ass as he leaned the pillow backward. He didn’t break into a grin once as he pretended the pillow pushed him away and then tackled him down to the bed. He leaned away and threw the pillow in the air. “And scene.”

There was quiet, joking applause and a comment from Oikawa about how it was sort of hot, which got him backhanded by Atsumu. Osamu ignored the commotion that started between Atsumu and Oikawa as he asked the next question to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima was surprised that he was chosen but chose truth anyways. A smart option when challenged by a Miya twin, but that could be debated as Osamu asked, “What’s the naughtiest thing you’ve done in public?”

All eyes turned to the horniest, yet quietest about it. Tsukishima seemed shocked as well, but then he pursed his lips and looked down, trying to search for the story. Yamaguchi seemed the most interested, eyes a little wide as he stared at Tsukishima, a smile playing on his lips. Oddly enough, Akaashi seemed to be cringing. He already knew.

Tsukishima finally began, “Well erm, Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto and I went to the beach together,” He eyed Kenma, but Kenma didn’t seem fazed, “They kinda forced me to go, I only went cause Akaashi did, and uhm… The beach was vacant, only some elderly people were there, there wasn’t even a lifeguard. Kuroo started,” He swallowed hard, “Touching me under the water… and I came, naturally, after a little. And while I was, yeah, two women with three children each entered the beach. Thank fucking god we were far out but I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and we had to stay longer cause there wasn’t a lifeguard and of course, Akaashi and Bokuto are registered fucking lifeguards and Bokuto decided to make that so super known. I never looked at one of those children in the eye.”

“What an idiot,” Kenma commented, a hint of a smile on his lips as he looked at his legs. 

“What a naughty man!” Sugawara cheered, smacking his hand harshly down on Tsukishima’s thigh. Tsukishima pushed him back and fixed his shirt over his crotch, turning quickly to the man next to him to change the subject.

“Truth or dare?”

Terushima grinned and leaned his head back. “Dare, duh, what do-” 

“Show us how to put on a condom.”

Terushima’s head snapped up with an unreadable expression. Yamaguchi gasped and clasped Tsukishima’s arm. “Hey, Tsuki, don’t make him do that?”

“Mr.Bigtalk needs to prove his size. Always talking about how big he is, let’s see for real.” He turned to Terushima with a smirk. “It’s probably mi-”

“Condom please!” Terushima called, putting a hand out and starting to work on his belt with the other, unhooking it and sliding it out. He threw it at Yamaguchi and winked.

Osamu provided a condom from his pillowcase- Atsumu finally voiced his concern over all the odd items he had in his bed- and passed it through Semi. It finally landed between Terushima’s fingers as he bounced out of his jeans. He placed the condom between his teeth to more effectively pull off his jeans, and he placed them behind him as he finally pulled his dick out from the little boxer pocket.

It wasn’t huge, but it surely wasn’t small, and it made Akaashi’s eyes bulge a little when he noticed the piercings down the length. He could barely listen to the explanation Terushima gave as he looked at his dick. He’d never seen anyone else’s dick besides his own and a few accidental glances with a pantsing-gone-wrong or looking the wrong way at the urinals or a quick glance in public baths. He’d never looked so intently there unless it was on his screen, and now it was right there he kind of couldn’t look away.

When he managed to glance around, he saw others gaping- was Tadashi drooling?- but he met Sugawara’s eyes. His face was redder, he was messing with his sweater, and when he met Akaashi’s eyes, he only pushed further down with his sweater. He caught Sugawara’s eyes flickering up and down- was he looking at his lips? His boner? Did it matter?

Akaashi looked back to Terushima, who was finishing up his quiet lesson as he rolled the rest of the condom on. All he caught after was, “Now, I can’t waste a perfectly good condom… So Tadashi! Truth or-”

Tadashi couldn’t respond. Tsukishima was up and dragging the two from the room faster than the other setters (+ Lev, Osamu, and Asahi) could comprehend. The door slammed, and all that was left of the three was Terushima’s jeans and an open condom wrapper. It was silent for a few moments until Sugawara broke the ice yet again.

“Okay then!” He clapped his hands together, sitting, and then standing slowly. “My turn now! Okay?” There was no objection as Sugawara raised to his feet fully, looking down on a whole room for once in his life. He seemed pleased, and then he looked right to Akaashi. “Okay! Akaashi, come with me! I dare Oikawa to go next! He and I’ve gotta talk!” He winked at Akaashi and curled his finger as he stepped near the closed door.

Akaashi looked at Kenma next to him, who didn’t seem like he cared too much, too amused with the length of Lev’s fingers, so he stood up and walked behind Sugawara. “Oh come on! We’re losing people like-”

“Shh!” Sugawara turned to the complaining Semi and grinned weakly. “We’ll be back! This is kinda serious, it’s about Ashido, she’s a girl in our English,” Sugawara’s voice shook very slightly, and he gained a worried look with each word. Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, but Semi seemed apologetic and they left into the hallway. In the room, he heard the fleeting conversation between Kageyama and Semi about whether or not he could remove the taki from his nasal cavity.

The hallway was way louder than Akaashi remembered, which he was thankful for as he leaned down to Sugawara. “I don’t know an Ashido and neither do you.”

Sugawara stopped at a door and turned his head up to Akaashi. “I know,” He said with a wink, and then pushed into the room. Akaashi followed him in without much question and shut off the loud hallway. The quiet of the room was calming. It was small and messy, a few books and a bunch of articles of clothing were all over the floor. Sugawara sat on the unmade bed and leaned back on his hands, looking further up now to Akaashi. Akaashi remained on his feet, linking his hands behind his back.

Sugawara and Akaashi stared at one another for a second, and then Sugawara smiled. “Are you gay?”

Akaashi’s stomach dropped. He needed a minute.

“Who’s room is this?” What did he say? ‘Yes I am.’ or ‘No, I'm not.’ This was the question he’d been avoiding in himself all night. Of course, it’d be Sugawara who brought it up- who else?

“Tanaka’s! He knows we’ll be here. Are you gay?”

There he was again. Sugawara was unavoidable.

“I think so,” He answered softly. He wasn’t even sure of his own answer, but Sugawara was pleased.

Sugawara’s face was bright as he bluntly went into the next question. “Perfect! Can you suck my dick?”

“Woah.” Drunk Sugawara was too much- He was rather blunt and real usually, but God, when he had a few his filter seemed to disappear. “I’ve never tried. I’d never kissed anyone until tonight.”

Sugawara’s mouth dropped open and he leaned forward. His legs spread noticeably. “Woah! I thought Bokuto and you were together?”

Akaashi’s chest tightened. The image of himself and Bokuto together once again hit him and he found his mouth dry with the fact it could never be a reality. It put that same kind of reckless spark in him that kept him drinking that night. “Yeah, everyone kind of thinks that.”

Sugawara pouted and looked at his feet. “So…” he looked up, “no head?” Even pouting and red-faced, he was still as pretty as he had been at the beginning of the night, and however long he’d known him. He would be proud to give his first blowjob to such a pretty guy. Rethinking that, did that make him shallow? Did it really matter?

“No, it’s just gonna suck.” He said, taking a half step forward.

Sugawara beamed and immediately began messing with his belt. “Oh, well I’d hope! C’mere!” He was already unzipping his pants when Akaashi reached his position on his knees in front of Sugawara. He pulled Sugawara’s jeans around his ankles and admired the spiderman logo that decorated his tight boxer briefs.

Sugawara mumbled something about the size of his dick that Akaashi ignored. Why should he care? It wasn’t something he could control, although some surely could be impressive, he wouldn’t turn someone down if they were lacking. Now, he couldn’t be shallow. Surely. And anyways, Sugawara wasn’t as small as he seemed to think he was, Akaashi decided as he pulled his member from the slit in his boxers. He was smaller than Akaashi in length and girth, but not by all that much. Akaashi was almost six inches- he measured- and Suga was probably less than an inch, maybe even less than a half an inch. It was much paler than his own, and hard and sensitive, which could be judged by the sharp gasps that came from Sugawara each time his fingers brushed against it. How many times had Sugawara gotten this done? How badly would he do? Would Sugawara go about and tell everyone how awful it was? Tell Bokuto? Oh, surely then Bokuto would throw him away.

“Stop over analyzing my dick, Akaashi,” Sugawara mumbled through his fingers, peering down at Akaashi from between his index and ring fingers. “It’s embarrassing.”

Akaashi nodded and looked back to Sugawara’s length that stood in his hand. Just lean forward and- oh. His lips bumped the tip before he had been expecting. It was so soft, was he as soft? Sugawara made a strained noise in his throat as one of his hands slipped into the dark curls on Akaashi's head, and held on lightly as Akaashi wrapped his lips around it. It wasn’t as exciting as Akaashi had imagined. There was no spark or studio audience clapping or a loud, lewd, overdramatic moan, instead, he heard a bounce off the wall from outside the room, people yelling through the half-open window, and all he got from Sugawara was a gruff, “fuck.” 

He pressed his lips further down the length. It wasn’t as good as he’d imagined and it was so damn dry. He didn’t feel tears pricking at his eyes, and there was no rough pulling on his hair or a sudden thrust upward, for control. Instead, Sugawara said, “Akaashi, your lips are as dry as a desert.”

Akaashi lifted his head to look at Sugawara’s face. Sugawara made a show of licking his lips, so Akaashi followed in turn. He went to start again, but Sugawara’s voice halted him. “Lick it, it makes it better for both of us. Even spitting on it,” Akaashi blushed, right, wet. That’s what the lotion was for, doing it dry kinda hurt. Count on him to forget shit like that. 

Akaashi pressed his tongue onto the shaft. Sugawara inhaled and he felt his hair getting pulled harder into a bunch in Sugawara’s hand. This was better, he mused, licking around the shaft before finally bringing his head back to the top and taking what he could into his mouth. Sugawara cursed again, loosening his grip on Akaashi as he bent over him, his other hand now in Akaashi’s curls while he taught himself how to give a proper blowjob. He listened to Sugawara’s intakes of breath, how he hissed a word, how his fingers clasped around Akaashi’s hair. 

He figured he’d done well since in what felt like forever, he was sitting on his ass, hands up by his mouth, and no longer rubbing Sugawara with a familiar white substance on his cheeks, chin, lips, on his tongue, and even on his glasses. Sugawara was already apologizing, shoving himself hurriedly back in his pants, not bothering with the buckle as he leaned over Akaashi as if he’d been wounded.

He slowly swallowed, face twisting as it slipped down his throat, too thick to go down smoothly. “I’m so sorry, I should have warned you,” Sugawara said, hands making their way under Akaashi’s elbows and lifting him to his feet. Sugawara was noticeably shaky, walking on his legs as if he’d just gotten them. “There's a toothbrush I brought up here in the bathroom,” Sugawara admitted, watching as Akaashi tried to wipe the residue off where he could find it and put it on his tongue. It was a lewd display, but Akaashi wasn’t sure of what else he should do.

“Man… You’re super hot,” Sugawara said bluntly, tugging on his sweater, leading him towards the open bathroom connected to the room. “The toothbrush is unused, I just bought it.”

Akaashi couldn’t help the question that bubbled to the surface. “This was premeditated?” He then laughed at how formal he sounded- drunk, high off sucking dick, and he still spoke so formally.

Sugawara sputtered, trying to explain himself as he grabbed the cardboard package with two toothbrushes in it and cracked it open. He handed the pink one to Akaashi and shoved the other into a drawer. “No- Yes? Kinda…Asahi and I were gonna hook up, the toothbrush was gonna be for me,” Sugawara watched as he prepared the toothbrush and then slipped out of the bathroom

It was now Akaashi, this pink toothbrush, and a foamy mouth. He tried to brush out the taste of the cum aggressively, brushing hard into his tongue and repeating multiple times. It wasn’t the worst taste- it was the texture that got him- but it was unpleasant either way. Would the taste always be as unpleasant? Would the experience always be so draining? An image of Bokuto holding his head down while he choked on his certainly more impressive length flashed past his eyes, bringing guilt into his stomach as he began wondering what Bokuto would do. Would he hold his hair as Sugawara did? Would he lay down? Would he have more trouble fitting Bokuto in his mouth? He nearly choked as another image of Bokuto holding his head against his bed and doing it all himself. Would Akaashi cry then, like in those dirty magazines he’d seen? He shivered and spit out a bunch of foam. Would Bokuto make him swallow?

With thoughts pinned on the obnoxious owl wannabe, Akaashi removed his glasses and cleaned the bit of semen off the glass. These glasses were relatively new, he’d started wearing glasses when he graduated high school, and he finally realized how much he’d been missing of the world. He kind of hated them too- they were hard to keep clean and good track of, and he hated when Bokuto stole them. It was just torture he couldn’t see Bokuto grinning at him from afar with those glasses on. He would have asked for a picture so he could see properly, but he’d never do such a thing. He wished Bokuto would at least stand closer so Akaashi could get a look over of that handsome man.

Akaashi put his glasses back on and gave himself a once over. No more jizz, hair much less tousled than it was, but still its normal curled mess; he looked okay. Sugawara lifted his head away from his phone and smiled at Akaashi.

“You look great! C’mon.” Sugawara and Akaashi migrated back to the Miyas’ room.

They’d continued without Suga and Akaashi, but the three Ts were still missing. Asahi was grinning a little wider and rocking himself as Kageyama-who no longer had the taki up his nose- skillfully braided his hair. Kogane had been untied, but now sat in only a red pair of boxers, and Lev had discarded his suit top for the orange t-shirt Kogane had on. 

“Oh, perfect timing!” Atsumu called. He and Semi had switched spots. “Suga! Dare something so we can move on! To Oikawa?”

Sugawara strutted over to Asahi and buried himself in his lap, leaning against the unfazed bigger man’s chest. Akaashi put himself back between Kenma and Kogane, letting Kenma fall onto his arm as they listened to Sugawara’s dare.

“Okay, so, since Osamu seems to have everything, we’re gonna each pour shots!” Oikawa seemed to be liking his dare already. “You’re gonna leave the room, and then come back and choose a shot randomly. Whoever’s shot you choose, you have to sit on him the rest of the game!” 

“I love myself some shots!” Oikawa accepted the dare, rising to his feet and strutting out the door. “Don’t take too long!” He called as he shut the door.

Osamu was already pulling rainbow shorted shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels out from under his bed and passing around the glasses. 

“‘Samu, what the fuck,” Atsumu said, grabbing the purple glass that was handed to him, “Why are they rainbow, and why do you have Jack Daniels under your bed?”

Osamu started walking behind everyone and pouring a bit into each colored glass, “I suddenly cannot hear,” He said when he was behind Atsumu, and made sure to bonk his twin’s head with the bottle.

Atsumu swatted at him as Osamu moved along and filled each colored glass. They were then placed in a line, in a rainbow. 

“Do we really have to let him back in?” Kageyama asked, reluctantly sliding his orange glass in beside the yellow one. “We could just drink these ourselves. Get rid of his annoying face.”

“Be inclusive, Kageyama,” Sugawara scolded, and then yelled, “Tooru! Come on in!”

Oikawa stepped back in like a star, obviously already excited to get a shot in. “Let’s see, let’s see… I don’t want to sit on Tobio-chan, so I’m gonna avoid the orange glass-”

“How the fuck did you know?” Kageyama snapped instantly, his voice still a bit nasally from the Taki dusts lingering burn up his nose.

Oikawa glared at him, “You’re little guy’s a ginger, so you’d choose that since blue is too obvious. And anyway, it has Taki dust on it. And wipe your lip, there still some there and you look hideous,” with that, Oikawa plucked the teal glass, paying homage to his old team, and he slugged it.

“Oh, okay,” Lev made it known that had been his, and shifted back into criss-cross apple sauce, “At least you won’t be crushing anyone!”

Oikawa looked back at the massive Russian man and stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you, we haven’t formally spoken!” He winked and grabbed one more shot glass before sinking in between Lev’s legs.

“Man, that didn’t go as awfully as I’d hoped,” Sugawara complained, looking at the two who were probably the most shameless socially as they already seemed comfy together. Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Sugawara, which was returned, and Oikawa’s head turned to Akaashi.

“You can go now before you’re swept away again,” Oikawa reasoned his choice, and then repeated the name of the game, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Akaashi answered impulsively, regretting it instantly as Oikawa’s face turned into one of evil pleasure.

Oikawa shifted on Lev’s lap, leaning into his chest and pointing at Osamu sharply. “Grind on him for a whole minute! And Atsumu too!”

Akaashi felt a small lump form in his throat, but it quickly fell away. He’d just sucked a dick- how bad could grinding be? He looked to Osamu, who seemed just as surprised, but willing. He voiced it, just to be sure, “Can I?”

Osamu nodded and backed onto his bed, putting a hand behind him as Akaashi crossed over. If he was sober he would have noped out of this and maybe wet Oikawa’s hair by splashing him with one of the full shots. He wouldn’t have kissed Tendou, he wouldn’t have sucked Sugawara’s dick, he probably wouldn’t even be at this party, and he’d be trying to run from that question Sugawara had proposed just a few minutes ago. He would have said no, and joined the game back earlier, or left entirely with his head battling out the question.

He tried to let his anxiety fall away as he swung one of his legs over Osamu’s hips. The grey-haired twin lowered himself onto his forearm and let Akaashi shimmy up further so that their crotches pressed against each other. Osamu breathed out when they made contact and as Akaashi started slowly rolling his hips as he’d seen in porn. God his mom would hate to see this, he mused, lowering his chin to his chest and closing his eyes. He couldn’t quite find a rhythm, and it didn’t help that the only guidance he was receiving was Osamu’s calloused hand on his hip, one finger rubbing steady circles into his skin. He tried to use it as a metronome, but every little sound threw him off. He was embarrassingly inexperienced and he was not a natural at this, even if the hard-on Osamu had was telling him otherwise.

Osamu seemed to realize Akaashi’s stress, and his hand tightened a little on Akaashi’s hip. He gave small pushes, up and down, and it helped a little. Osamu just seemed to be getting into it when the timer went up, bleeping annoyingly and stopping the movement of both their hips as the world seemed to return.

“Ohho, my turn,” Atsumu called, already stretching his legs out and patting one of his thighs. He seemed way too eager, Akaashi thought, pushing off the side of the bed. Osamu’s fingers graced his hip, however, stopping him as he began a complaint.

“His dick was on my dick, no. That’s just weird,” Osamu pulled his hand back, sitting back up and dangling his legs off the bed. He was aware of his boner and just didn’t care about it being noticed. How admirable.

“Says he who willin’ly fucked Kita, who does happen to be my fuck buddy, and you know that full well-”

“Shut up. Fine,” Osamu pushed on Akaashi’s back, finally allowing Akaashi to proceed with the dare. Akaashi crossed the room again, looking at Atsumu’s cool, but excited face.

“Hello there,” Atsumu greeted, grabbing Akaashi’s hand as he kneeled over him. He felt so much more exposed here, on the floor, and this twin was much more expressive. He pulled Akaashi closer, rather than let him settle in to it, and pressed Akaashi’s dick to his. He made it clear what he wanted, and how he wanted Akaashi to move, ten times more assertive than his twin, rolling his hips with Akaashi’s and pushing against him rather hard. At one point, it forced a lewder than he expected gasp from his lips, which only egged Atsumu on.

Akaashi caught sight of Semi’s wide eyes and open mouth, gaping at the noise Atsumu had just produced out of Akaashi. Even Akaashi had never made noises like that with himself. The timer went up quicker, and Atsumu groaned, reluctantly releasing Akaashi from his grasp.

“Man,” Atsumu said as Akaashi lifted his weight off Atsumu, and found himself standing on slightly shaky legs.

He wobbled over to Kenma and plopped rather ungracefully down between him and Kogane. All eyes were on him. Right- he had to dare. Who hadn’t gotten dared? He didn’t want to embarrass himself by forcing the dare he had in mind onto the guy he’d just grinded on- so the next option was the large Russian sitting right next to him. He was shameless enough for it anyways.

“Truth or dare, Lev?”

As expected, Lev excitedly chose dare, hands clamping around Oikawa’s waist in preparation to push him off.

“Send a dick pic to someone you like- It doesn’t have to be your biggest crush, but a crush.”

Lev seemed to stop working for a second. Such a dirty dare for the rather reserved boy. Akaashi only grinned through awkwardly bared teeth, resembling a kind of grin Kageyama would make, but still managing to look pretty.

With a second of thought, Lev removed Oikawa from his lap and stood up. He shuffled over to where he had thrown his suit top, and he gathered a bite of the t-shirt he had on into his mouth, and lowered his pants, boxers coming down with. Akaashi turned his head quickly to preserve his self-esteem and judged it must have been rather adequate by the gasps from Oikawa and Semi.

“Man,” Kageyama hissed, from across the room, but he was spoken over by Asahi declaring, “It’s still smaller than mine!” In a tone that would never come out of him on a sober brain.

He heard the click of a camera and a bit of shuffling before he deemed it safe to look at the towering figure who started addressing the room while fiddling on his phone.

“Okay so, truth or dare, room? Dare?” He rose his voice, trying to cover the sound of a phone dinging in the room. Akaashi noticed the twitch of Kenma’s neck, realizing the ding had been from his phone. “Let’s skinny dip! All of you! Unless you don’t want to… But that’s the dare!” Silence, and then Lev ended, “Don’t be such poultry!”

A few snickers rose at the misuse of the phrase, but it went unnoticed by Kageyama, who loudly declared he was no such poultry, rising to his feet.

He was followed by Semi and Sugawara in his poultry cheer, relishing the pure stupidity coming from the larger setter. Kogane repeated it loudly, jumping to his feet.

“Skinny dippin’, eh?” Atsumu looked to Osamu. “Sounds good to me,” They both said, getting up and leaving the room first.

“No poultry!” Kageyama declared overzealously, gaining another encouraging, slightly slurred and so very amused ‘yeah!’ from Semi as he followed quickly out. The rest left in mass, but even with a drunken mind, Akaashi couldn’t make himself follow. The door slammed behind Sugawara, leaving Akaashi sitting on his ass with Kenma next to him, a small snicker dying as Kenma’s attention turned to Akaashi, suddenly looking very serious. Well, as serious as he could look with a permanent lazy and a very slight grin.

“Lev sent his dick to me, and you got me horny. I’m so happy.”


	12. Ukai is Sorta Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai takes his very very close friend for Ice Cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft segway before it all blows up!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/  
> Anything helps!

Ukai slid a 10 dollar bill across the ice cream counter and turned away from the worker with a nod and a nonchalant “thanks,” purposefully forgetting the three dollars extra he added, out of the kindness of his heart, or the want to get back to the blushing man who stood against the white fencing around the porch of the stand. Fairy lights were strung overhead and around the fence and up the pole. The lights lit up Takeda’s eyes, even behind his glasses, they were so big and bright and were watching him get closer with such anxious, excited anticipation, the hem of his dark green sweatshirt bunched in one hand and rubbing his finger over the teeth of the zipper.

All the tables were filled, unsurprisingly. It was a Friday night at the tail end of spring, everyone was itching to get out and enjoy the warm nights the climate had to offer while it still could. Teenagers, young adults, families, and few elderly people sat at the tables, stood off the porch and near cars, or on the side of the stand. One of the kids from his team was there with his girlfriend, but he avoided going and striking a conversation so he could spend more time with Takeda. They’d been going out together a lot recently. In the past year or two, they’d grown so close. Ukai called it going out because he wasn’t sure if it was right to call what they did proper dating. Calling Takeda his boyfriend left a foreign taste on his tongue, and he’d never heard Takeda say it outright either, so he just labeled this as ‘going out’, even though they had shared countless kisses and embraces so damn intimate he wanted to get on a knee and propose right there.

“How much do I owe you?” Takeda asked, panic only slightly evident as he palmed his pockets, that Keishin knew were empty. He didn’t care that much, he liked paying for Takeda.

“Don’t worry about it, babe.” Ukai slipped an arm around Takeda’s waist and rested his hand on his hip, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of Takeda’s jeans. It had become a habit of his to do this a long time ago, maybe on their third da- Outing. On their third outing.

Takeda let his body relax into Ukai’s side, “I have to pay you back somehow!” He declared, hands now fidgeting in front of his chest like he didn’t know where to put them. Well, he did know where to put them. Ukai knew if they were somewhere more private, Takeda would have leaned fully into the embrace. He would have taken Ukai’s orange flannel into his hands and nuzzled his head into his collarbone, he would have turned into him so he could see those big brown eyes head-on, so close he could kiss him in an instant.

Man, that ice cream was taking a while.

“Oh, I know!” Takeda’s back straightened and he went into that stereotypical, ‘aha!’ pose, already beaming from his idea. He turned to face the coach, forcing his thumb out of his belt loop. “I’ll bake you something when we get home!”

The wording of Takeda’s proposal brought an unwelcome blush raging across his cheeks, which he covered by turning his head to a rowdy group of teenagers. “Y’know we’re getting ice cream right now, yeah?” Ukai asked, voice coming out weaker than he could have tried to cover up.

Takeda deflated in his arm again, but it was short-lived as the energetic man shot up straight once more. Ukai’s head turned at the sudden movement before he could get his flusteredness under control.

“I’ll just have to sleep over and make us a good breakfast then!” Takeda’s eyes nearly sparkled with enthusiasm and a devilish grin was plastered across his lips. It was too cute to say no to, and wouldn’t have had the chance to say no either way since the ice cream woman had just called for Keishin Ukai.

Takeda took the lack of a no as a victory, and it was written all across his face as they walked up to get their ice creams. Ittetsu took his cup of coffee ice cream with caramel and rainbow sprinkles with a grin more adorable than any other he had made that night, and Ukai followed him down the stairs and onto the sidewalk with his cone of black raspberry. He couldn’t help but marvel the newfound kick in his boyfriend’s step as he ate the ice cream and talked, brainstorming what he could make the next morning. Ukai didn’t care all too much though- he was more focused on how Ittetsu’s cold lips would taste against his when they would finally arrive at his apartment.


	13. Oops! He did it again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's had too much to drink and Oikawa's a slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope y'all are enjoying this! This has small bit of Oikawa x Akaashi and Kenma x Akaashi. Purely experimental. But TW- rape is mentioned-ish. A misunderstanding.
> 
> Here is the link! Everything helps!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

“Lev sent his dick to me and you got me horny. I’m so happy,” Kenma admitted bluntly, letting his sentence slur lazily as he leaned into the larger male’s side. Akaashi was stunned into silence. He was flattered, so damn flattered, but he didn’t feel like a simple ‘thank you’ would be appropriate in this situation.

Kenma continued talking, all on his own which was rare for the male. “You… You and him, made me feel…” He put his hands on his lower stomach, “Tingly, I guess, in a way Kuroo has only made happen, and like Shoyo, but mostly Kuroo. I don’t know why,” He looked to Akaashi, and then shifted onto his knees, kneeling over Akaashi’s one extended leg.

“You’re nothing like Kuroo,” He said, reaching forward and pressing his small hands against Akaashi’s chest. He spread them across, taking in the width. “Kuroo’s much bigger,” His hands traveled up to Akaashi’s shoulders and he rubbed his thumbs over his rather pronounced collarbones before slipping up his neck.

A sweat worked up on Akaashi’s nape. Kenma never got close to him- he closest he’d been was when Kenma had held his hand that day. Before that, it was little elbow bumps and maybe a pat on the shoulder. This was a whole new ballgame, and it made Akaashi a bit excited under the belt, for what seemed like the eighth time that day.

Kenma pressed his index fingers against his jaw and hummed. “His is sharper, and his neck is thicker,” Kenma passed his thumbs over Akaashi’s Adam’s apple next and leaned close to it. It bobbed as Akaashi gulped down the saliva that had gathered in the back of his throat. “This is even more prominent than yours.”

Kenma leaned back and reached forward and grabbed handfuls of Akaashi’s curly hair, “His hair isn’t this soft, and it’s straight. Less shiny too.” Kenma shifted closer and Akaashi uncrossed his leg. Kenma took this as an invitation to sit on his lap. Akaashi had to remind himself to breath when Kenma’s hands pressed against his stomach. His cheeks tinted when he caught a slight upturn of Kenma’s lips, pressing into the slightly soft flesh under his fingertips. “He still has abs,” his fingers danced lower and rested on Akaashi’s waistline, lingering on a three-way intersection; North- his stomach, South- his thigh, Southeast- his dick. Kenma went the way Akaashi had been hoping he wouldn’t.

His palm pressed against Akaashi, holding it in place as he seemed to analyze the feeling under his palm, gathering data like a cool robot girl in some oversexualized anime. Akaashi let his breath slip out fast when Kenma removed his palm, and instead placed it on his thigh. “Kuroo’s definitely bigger there too,” He said with no shame, and instead ignited a little embarrassment in Akaashi.

“Wow, than-”

“But you’re prettier.” Kenma’s hands smacked on Akaashi’s cheeks and he held them there, forcing Akaashi’s view into Kenma’s catlike eyes. Kenma wasn’t making eye contact yet though- his marigold orbs were trained on Akaashi’s lips, where his thumbs had been pressing, opening his lips a little and messing with them. “Chapstick pays off, huh?” Kenma muttered. His tongue rubbed between his own lips, which Akaashi noticed were rather chapped themselves. What was it with males and their diversion to chapstick?

Kenma finally looked in Akaashi’s eyes. Lust filled and intense longing, Akaashi felt small under it. “His eyes are way lighter. They’re mostly light brown and orange, but they turn green when he looks towards the sun, or when the lighting is just right. You can see the ugly green in normal lighting when you go close. I don’t think hazel eyes fit him very much.” Kenma lifted Akaashi’s glasses onto the top of his head and pushed their noses together. His eye-contact didn’t waver. “Your eyes are solid gray though. Not as interesting as Kuroo’s, but your eyelashes really make up for it. So long,” Kenma’s finger got close to Akaashi’s eye, so he reflexively closed them. Kenma’s finger brushed through his lashes, tickling his cheeks as he went. 

Finally, he stopped, and Akaashi felt him back away. He opened his eyes.

“You sorta look like a girl. I don’t usually like girly looking people unless they’re girls. It makes me feel better, I guess my range has expanded.” Kenma grinned wider than the lazy one he had all night. It was such a foreign look, but his smile was a little pretty. “But maybe it's the booze, and you still just look like pretty Akaashi instead of, ‘oh my god I wanna kiss him he’s so pretty’ Akaashi.”

The smile Akaashi felt he was working up dropped suddenly, and Kenma started laughing. “Maybe after a few drinks, I’d kiss you,” Kenma admitted as his laughter died down. “Speaking of drinks… Let’s go get some.”

Akaashi kept silent as Kenma used his crutch as a source to get up, before pushing himself to his feet. He looked down at Kenma, who had begun frowning.

“What?” Akaashi asked, putting a hand to his face. “Did I do something?” His face felt clean of any foreign substance that could have gotten on it. Was it his glasses, which sat on top of his head still? He pulled them down.

“You’re tall,” Kenma said, stepping away from Akaashi and not looking at him anymore. “Kinda ruins the girly illusion. I definitely want more to drink.”

Conflicted on whether to be offended or proud of that, Akaashi followed Kenma through the house and back down the stairs. He appeared to know the layout of the house rather well. Maybe he was a stalker.

Kenma slipped through the back of the house as Akaashi followed and led him into the backyard that Akaashi had yet to explore. The air was a relief from the warm stuffiness inside the house, and the air gave a nice chill against his bare neck and cheeks. It cooled down the blush that hadn’t seemed to fade yet.

The backyard itself was massive, harboring a pool, a pool shed, a few tables, and poolside chairs, and then another table was filled with drinks and a few boxes of gushers and fruit snacks. He wondered if there were any left as he did a scan of the people in the yard. 

There were, indeed, naked people in the pool, a few more people had joined in on the skinny dipping dare. To his surprise, he saw Sakusa in the pool as well- although he looked like he was trying to get out, and he was fully clothed. Kita sat with his feet in the pool, talking to the naked Atsumu, and a few feet away, Rintaro stood with an evil grin on his face watching Sakusa scramble out of the pool. 

A game of pool volleyball was being played in the middle where the net was. He caught Kageyama, naked, setting and slipping under the water as the ball flew, and miraculously, Iwaizumi spiked it. Akaashi watched as Matsun, also naked, failed to block it, and instead received a wet volleyball directly to the face, and it flew out of the pool. The volleyball rolled to a stop at Oikawa’s feet, but said king couldn’t be bothered with it, too busy leaned over a girl, hands gripping her shoulders.

Confused, Akaashi kept his eyes on the scene and let Kenma pull him over to the drink table. It didn’t look like a normal makeout session, and that became apparent when Oikawa pulled away, showing the girl with her head tilted up and a tube between her teeth. Oikawa pulled it from her teeth. He observed her face for a second and then placed his finger on a spot on her cheek. She seemed upset as he patted it, and then lifted her arm. He began to scrawl something on her, and then he walked away to another girl and proposed the tube to her.

“What are you watching?” Kenma asked, a red solo cup now in Akaashi’s hands, thanks to the older male.

“Oikawa. He’s… what,” He furrowed his eyebrows. He watched as Oikawa poured some of her drink into the little tube, and he raised his head to look to the sky with it between his teeth. He crouched down, allowing the girl to struggle to grab the other end, but they managed, and he flipped them, holding her down as the liquid in the tube went down. “Doing that,”

“Hm, that’s sorta weird,” He admitted between sips, “it’s sort of hot.”

He inspected her face a little faster than the other girl, and then pressed his lips against hers. The girl swooned under him. He pulled away just as fast, and Akaashi couldn’t help but notice the difference in looks between the girls. The one he hadn’t tongued down was rather lacking in the chest area and fully covered by a t-shirt. This girl was well endowed and showed it off, sporting a tightly fitting spaghetti strap top. Was he picking favorites? Akaashi was sure that was the case, as Oikawa finished up writing his number, and turned away from her, she wiped her cheek as if it had a droplet on it. What a dick, he mused, watching as Oikawa stopped and looked around the crowd.

And then they met eyes.

Shit, Akaashi thought, but it was too late to whine about it, Oikawa was already sauntering over and wiggling the tube between his fingers. “Keiji!” He cheered as he stepped right up to Akaashi, seeming to ignore the presence of Kenma. People usually did, since Kuroo could be pretty scary when particular people put the moves on him, and either way, Kenma always rejected any sort of advance.

“Tooru,” He replied, shifting on his feet and looking up at Oikawa.

“Wanna play a little game?” Oikawa asked, propping the tube in front of Akaashi’s face. “You saw me playing it. You just gotta fill it up, and try to take it from my teeth without spilling or choking. The loser prize is my number, and then whoever wins gets both my number and a kiss! You already have my number though, so it’s a kiss or nothing, Keiji!” 

Akaashi looked between Oikawa’s face and the tube. Fuck it. “Okay,” He agreed.

Oikawa looked surprised for a second, but that look disappeared back into the charming smirk he always had as he took the solo-cup from Akaashi’s hand. He poured the alcohol into the little tube with scary accuracy and handed the solo-cup to Kenma.

“You ready, Keiji?” Oikawa asked, bringing the filled tube up to his face, peering down at Akaashi over his chin. Akaashi nodded, and Oikawa fully lifted his head to the sky and placed the tube between his teeth. The former captain lowered himself slightly, slowly, and Akaashi watched the tip of the glass. Once it seemed low enough, Keiji leaned forward quickly and closed his lips around the tip. The power dynamic shifted in an instant, his head was pushed backward, and he was forced down. Oikawa’s hands on his shoulder and chin, forcing the liquid out of the tube. Akaashi was prepared for it and gulped down the small amount of alcohol that came. He opened his eyes quickly enough to see Oikawa’s eyes over him, watching in awe and pleasure as Akaashi was beneath him. Of course, he’d get excited by that.

He released the tube obediently as Oikawa plucked it from his teeth, and Akaashi straightened his back. He tilted his head up for Oikawa to study, remembering that was one of the rules. That pause didn’t happen, however, as Oikawa leaned in immediately, stealing Akaashi’s second kiss of the night. He didn’t have much time to process it, however. Oikawa’s lips had left as quickly as they’d come, and that whore was already prancing off to his next victim.

Akaashi’s mind swam as he brought his head back up, face undeniably red as he comprehended what had just gone down, but he knew for sure that Oikawa had sweet, sugary tasting lips and his dick had come to say hello again.

“Akaashi? Akaashi?” Kenma repeated, tugging at the taller man’s sweater, trying to gain his attention. Finally, Akaashi gathered enough of himself to look down at Kenma- and fuck, he suddenly looked so damn good. He had the entire night, but his mind was still reeling and his dick was still calling for his love- maybe that’s why he wanted to kiss Kenma so bad right then.

Kenma said he wanted it too, right?

Kenma put his hands on the back of Akaashi’s neck and pulled him down. “Oikawa missed a spot,” Kenma purred, leaning into Akaashi’s lips.

He so wanted this too.

Kenma’s tongue connected to Akaashi’s bottom lip, and then moved across the rest of the bottom lip, successfully wetting the pink flesh, and then fully pressing their lips together. No sparks flew, but his stomach sure felt it, letting loose a mob of butterflies, that mostly traveled south, but still left his knees weak and kept him from pushing Kenma away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled their bodies close while Kenma dominated the kiss, already pressing his tongue through Akaashi’s lips.

Akaashi felt humiliatingly inexperienced, relying mostly on instinct, and what he’d imagine he’d like. He felt Kenma’s fingers once again reach up the back of his neck, pulling through Keiji’s hair and twirling tendrils around his fingers. Just as Bokuto did that night in bed. Keiji found himself pushing back, simultaneously stepping back, still holding Kenma tight against his chest. Kenma let this happen, stepping forward until Akaashi’s back hit the fence.

What would Bokuto do in this situation? What would Akaashi want him to do?

Akaashi pressed Kenma closer, but stuck out his knee, pressing it between Kenma’s thighs and going up. He heard Kenma’s breath hitch with the sudden contact but didn’t make him stop. He seemed to press himself harder, leaning up further to try to gain a bit more control. Akaashi didn’t allow this, however, as he finally pushed his tongue into Kenma’s mouth. It was soft and fleshy and wet and his tongue felt odd as he explored over his teeth. 

Akaashi pressed one of his hands harder into Kenma’s back. There was a pressure point, wasn’t there? He walked his fingers up his spine, pressing at random until he finally hit it.

Kenma arched his back, leaning away from the kiss as he gasped. “Akaashi,” He huffed, annoyed but all to lust-filled eyes locked onto Akaashi’s. The smaller man’s lips glistened with saliva, his cheeks were tinted darker, he looked so damn good. He went for another kiss. That was until he felt the smaller man stumble back, and there was a body in between them. 

“What the fuck?” Kuroo was the man between them, holding Kenma back with one hand and looking pissed with the other hand against Akaashi’s chest.

“Kenma! What are you doing here?” Kuroo addressed the mentioned, leaning into his boyfriend, his tone laced with worry and 100x less anger than it just had been. 

“Shoyo invited me.”

“And you didn’t tell me? It’s dangerous, you know? This fucking rando could have raped you! He would have if I wasn’t here!” Kuroo snapped, his head briefly turning and sending a warning look at Akaashi, then back to Kenma. But then his head turned back, and he stared at Akaashi suddenly, his eyes wide like he was a deer in headlights.

“That rando is Akaashi, dumbass.” Kenma said, but his voice wasn’t as sharp as usual. A trace of a giggle wavered on his voice, 

“Oh my God, Akaashi? Kenma and you?” Kuroo placed his head on his forehead, “The sexy fantasy I’ve been having for years finally happens and I ruined it… Start kissing again! Wait, let me… Ugh, where is it?” Kuroo started patting his pants and jacket pockets.

“Are you looking for your phone?” Akaashi would have asked if a foreign voice didn’t yell over him.

“Hold on Kuroo! I’ve got him!”

Akaashi looked at the source of the voice too late.

“Wait, bro, no-”

In a flash of white and black, Akaashi hit the grass underneath him hard, the feeling of a body on top of him, having tackled him football style. One of the guys’ hands had protected the back of his head, but it hadn’t protected him from the harsh impact against his back, which kicked the air out of him aggressively. The body above him lifted, strong tanned arms on either side of Akaashi’s head, and a bright grin showing his triumph.

“Hah! That’s what ya get for r-” The man cut himself off, golden eyes finally meeting distressed grey ones. “Akaashi?”


	14. Lev the Big Russian Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev wants to see Yaku smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE WICKED KIND UGH THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously, I'm going through the comments and my face feels like it's on fire. Anyways, here's just some soft YakuLev or LevYaku, I have no idea which it is.
> 
> LINK to support the BLM movement!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

Ah yes, the chaos, the absolute chaos he had created all by himself. The pool was filled with naked boys and a 3-3 game of pool volleyball was being played. Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and Osamu played on the side of the net closest to him, while Matsun, Semi, and Kogane made up the other side. Kinda unfair, if you had to ask Lev- one side with two winged spikers and a setter, and then the other side with one middle blocker and two setters. It was kind of fun to watch the naked and partially naked men flop around like fish. Atsumu sat on the side of the pool, watching the game with his arms resting outside, and his former team captain sat next to him, kicking his feet under the water. On the other side, Lev watched as Rintaro Suna pushed an unsuspecting Sakusa into the water.

Lev snickered, sipping the rest of the shitty, cheap alcohol he’d picked up when he’d come out. Although it was his dare, he’d decided against participating, actually thinking about his actions for once in his life, his missing ride wouldn’t be so happy with him being wet and would force him to walk the small distance back home.

However, he assumed he would be the one driving that night, as his ride’s slurred voice caught his attention from a few feet away.

“Lev!” Yaku yelled, walking up to the giant of a man. His strawberry blonde hair stuck up, messier than usual, his cheeks were extra pink, and his eyes were watery as if he’d maybe been crying. In other words, he looked absolutely pathetic and adorable.

“Yaku!” Lev cried, mocking the tone that Yaku had used when calling for him. In doing so, Lev realized that he wasn’t so happy with him, the realization solidified when Yaku delivered a hard punch directly to Lev’s belly button.

The giant of a man groaned and doubled over, arms wrapping around his no-doubt-going-to-be-bruised abdomen. Yaku grabbed him by the ears like a bull and forced his head up, and their foreheads pressed together. “You are so stupid!” Yaku pressed their foreheads harsher together, “You shouldn’t just run off on me! Just because Kuroo distracted me a bit doesn’t mean you can just disappear, idiot!” Yaku released Lev’s ears and covered his face. The tears had begun flowing freely down his cheeks.

Lev watched Yaku for a second. He was drunk. He didn’t know what Yaku had done with Kuroo, but man he must have guzzled down a few drinks. That was a lot for such a little guy. He kinda liked it, seeing the usually so composed and responsible man become so fragile under the influence of alcohol. His big brown eyes blinked rapidly, pushing tears from his eyelashes as his small hands struggled to soak up every droplet. He felt slightly bad, but he couldn’t feel too awful when Yaku tortured him with how adorable he looked.

“You’re an idiot,” Yaku repeated, punching Lev’s chest lighter than before, but it still left a little pounding of pain.

Despite this, Lev couldn’t hold back commenting on how Yaku looked. “You’re so cute, Yakkun!” Lev reached down and gripped each of Yaku’s tiny shoulders in his hands. “Worrying about me for nothing. You should be more worried about yourself! You’re so tiny and drunk!”

He ended with a laugh and braced for an aggressive ankle kick, but it never came. Instead, Yaku continued sobbing, his drunken ‘mother’s anxiety’ affecting him harder than Lev realized it could. His tiny body convulsed with pathetic sobs, and while cute, Lev had the urge- the need- to make it all better. 

He remembered something about how smaller people reacted worse to people larger than them looming over them like he was doing right now. Maybe that was about cats… But it wasn’t a bad idea. Lev looked around the small yard for a chair, maybe a table he could sit in? Bingo. Towards the corner-most part of the yard was an entirely abandoned table, only a few drinks and a bottle were left on it. Perfect.

Lev pulled the shorter boy along, he didn’t resist the motion, moving exactly to the little spot he was placed. Lev sat down on the little wooden bench of the table, spreading his legs so Yaku could stand close between them. When sitting down now, he and Yaku were eye level, which was way too amusing to him, but he chose not to say anything. He’d save that for later. For now, he wanted to make Yaku smile.

Lev placed his hand over Yaku’s and rubbed his rough knuckles, noting that he’d buy the small man lotion for his next birthday. Yaku didn’t try pulling his hand away either. He was too busy sobbing into his free hand. The hand holding didn’t work, so it was time for plan B.

He preferred plan B anyways.

Lev reached forward and took the small man’s cheeks into his hands, pushing the hand that covered his eyes away. Lev then pulled them together, kissing the suddenly still Yaku.

Yaku’s sobs had paused. Pure shock overtaking him as he stared at the Russian. Big, brown eyes trained on Lev’s light eyelashes and the ever gentle turn of his eyebrows. The bigger male’s lips pressed gently into his, moving in a slow rhythm, unaffected by Yaku’s stiff frame. He was so gentle, Yaku thought, despite his normal loud and intense, take on the world with a smile presence. He hadn’t imagined Lev to be this gentle- not that he had imagined this, no, he’d never imagined this, ever, not once- and he hadn’t yet imagined what he would respond with. Was he supposed to grab onto Lev? He sure wanted to, but was that right? He was angry with him, he wanted to smack his stupid face for worrying him. Instead, his drunken mind had only allowed sobs rather than the lecture he wanted to give. And now, his drunken self was shocked in place, an absolute rock against Lev’s lips.

And then, Lev pulled away and his eyes fixed him straight on. They didn’t even waver, just immediately opened and immersed Yaku in the stupid ocean green that appeared more emerald-like under the light of the tacky tiki torch that stood a foot away. His hands slowly pulled away from Yaku’s face, and instead found themselves on his hips- a risky move usually, but Yaku couldn’t gather the strength to punch him in the jaw- he didn’t know if he wanted to. That gentle look Lev had just a moment ago was imprinted in his mind. The feeling of his lips moving against completely slack ones, not even caring if Yaku didn’t reciprocate. It certainly wasn’t a sober action, was it? But then again, it was Lev, the Lev who once shamelessly greeted Kuroo with a kiss on the lips and was confused when the captain had pushed him away. Of course, the man hadn’t understood that wasn’t a thing they did. 

“Are you drunk?” He had to be. Lev looked so gentle- he wasn’t gentle. Alcohol made him that gentle. Or he was just doing a Russian thing- that was it, right? But how could it? It was so long, his hands had been so sweet.

Said Russian’s blinked in surprise- no yelling, no punching, only a stunned stare. Big brunette eyes, wide and staring at Lev, studying in a way too quiet way. He usually blurted what he said bluntly, let you know exactly how he felt. But he hadn’t, and Lev didn’t know whether to take this stare and the question as a good sign or a bad sign. But he was an optimist, so he was going to believe it to be a good sign.

“No,” He responded truthfully. He could still walk a straight line, he was thinking clearly, his speech was clear- as clear as it could be- and his cheeks remained their normal color with a possibility of slight dust of pink. He hadn’t felt any effect of being drunk yet, and God he’d know if he did.

Yaku seemed displeased with Lev’s response. “Whaddya mean?” He said, his voice slipping from him. “Have you been drinking at all?”

“Yes,” Lev smiled. He sounded so cute with such a slur, he sounded stupid too. He kind of wished he could record it to make fun of him later, but he didn’t want to make the currently drunk Yaku cry again. He had seemingly calmed him down good enough.

“How much?” Yaku asked, voice gaining a slight edge.

“Uh, 3? No… 4? Do shots count? I finished off the shots with Oikawa.”

“What?” Yaku poked a small finger into Lev’s chest. “You gotta be drunk…” Yaku’s eyes narrowed hard at Lev. He didn’t feel himself and he’d had three cans as well.

Lev laughed lightly, shifting his hands around Yaku’s hip bones and pressing his thumbs in. “Yakkun, I am a big guy, you know! I’m 6’7”, I am over 200 pounds by now, and not to mention, I’m Russian,” Lev leaned in and pressed his nose briefly to Yaku’s cheek. “I read in an article for a class that the ideal drinking machine is a big tall Russian man. That’s exactly me, no?” He pulled back to gauge Yaku’s reaction.

He looked unconvinced, hands now bunched around Lev’s collar. “You… Can’t be more… More than a foot bigger than me. I’m looking you in the eyes… I’m looking down, idiot,” Yaku furrowed his eyebrows so hard into the middle of his forehead. Lev honestly wondered if Kuroo had slipped anything into his drink when they were dancing, but he had to relish this.

“I’m sitting down,” Lev explained, watching Yaku’s face contort into surprise, and then annoyed.

“Rude, I need,” Yaku hiccuped, his hand retracting from Lev’s collar to place it against his lips. “I wanna,” He paused momentarily, and then continued, “sit.” 

“Well,” Lev removed one of his hands from Yaku’s hip and patted his left thigh. “There’s a seat right here,” He sang, winking at the small man.

Yaku, none the wiser, looked down, then looked up, clearly upset. “That’s your leg! You’re so stupid!” Yaku weakly battered his hands on Lev’s collarbones, which had returned to his shirt just a moment ago.

“You’re so adorable,” He replied, pulling Yaku closer by his hips and placing his lips back against Yaku’s. He smelled like the cheap alcohol that was offered at the party, but his normal, faint honey-glazed doughnut kind of smell was detected under the alcohol. Yaku’s lips pressed back against Lev’s lips, finally accepting and reciprocating the kiss, although his lips moved fast and aggressively, no rhythm or pattern to it. Man, he was a shit kisser. 

Lev pulled him closer so that they were nearly chest to chest- well, chest to ribs- and Lev took the lead. He slowed Yaku down, pushing his larger lips harder against Yaku’s, beginning a slow tempo that Yaku managed to fall into. He tapped like a metronome into Yaku’s back, pacing him involuntarily, although Yaku pressed a little too hard still.

Lev opened his eyes. He was glad he did. Yaku’s eyes were scrunched, as well as his nose and eyebrows, seeming too concentrated on what to do. This close, Lev could see the light freckles that ran over his nose and lightly dotted his forehead, he could occasionally feel the brush of the boy’s light brown lashes. Lev finally drank up the sight and closed his eyes again, holding Yaku’s hip and massaging over the curve as it shifted into his thigh. He was so stiff. Lev was tempted to pat the smaller man’s ass to see just how stiff he was, but the sudden rising of a voice in the conversation forced them to part, though Lev couldn’t bring himself to release Yaku’s hips.

“What the fuck?” A deep, very familiar voice nearly yelled. “Is that Kenma? Who’s that asshole?” They both turned to the source to see Kuroo already briskly walking, slightly jogging through, pushing past people as his eyes were trained on a sight at the back of the yard. 

It was definitely Kenma, his signature pudding head could be recognized in a One Direction concert if someone gave a small description of it. He was leaning against the fence on the opposite side of the yard with a taller man. Dark hair, dark clothes, and his hands seemed to be wrapped around Kenma’s ass. They were kissing, definitely, intimately, and it looked like the man had a knee between Kenma’s.

“Maybe I should,” Yaku was already trying to twist out of Lev’s grip, but Lev wrapped his arms fully around him to keep him from moving anymore. In protest, he placed his hands on Lev’s shoulders and pushed, but Lev didn’t move.

Lev nearly laughed and moved his attention to the former participant of the conversation with Kuroo. “What do you think a shrimpy like you could do? And anyways,” The mighty gray horned owl made a mad dash across the yard to back up his bro after he finally broke his dumbfounded stare. “I think they’ve got this.”


	15. Replacement Moms to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto thinks too hard and Kiyoko and Yachi were trying to have a peaceful Friday night. Keyword: trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so great~! 
> 
> TW - Mentioned rape, misunderstanding
> 
> Here is the link to support the BLM movement! 
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

This felt wrong. It felt wrong in all kinds of ways. Bokuto was looking down on his best friend for years, looming over the boy in such a rough way, his hands on either side of that damn pretty face. He looked at him like he’d look at a girl he’d bring home after nights like these, and he wasn’t supposed to- he knew that- but how could he resist? Akaashi’s lips were parted and glistening with saliva from that wet kiss, cheeks tinted, hair tousled, his eyes were half-lidded, and the look threw Bokuto for a spin. His eyes had a new look, a new color. They used to be grey, grey in some lights and occasionally black in low light- nothing he paid much attention to, but god now, they were so much more. They appeared more colorful, he could point out bits of blue and green around his eye, but they never stayed the same. They weren’t the typical bright, brilliant blue or emerald green. They were like a muted version of that, and they weren’t mixed. They were more like a gradient- more dark blue around the edges of the iris and becoming that forest green as it surrounded the pupil. But when he shifted his head, his eyes returned to that gunmetal grey stare. Was it his eyelashes? They were long and thick, did they block out the color? Maybe if Akaashi opened his eyes really wide he’d be able to get a good look at what colors his eyes really were. But the half lidded stare Akaashi was giving him looked so good. Especially good. Even better than a long game of volleyball and he was sweating and panting and looking at him with a sharp, proud look. 

But something about him made him look so much better tonight, that made Bokuto want more of him than just these looks. Many times, he’d found himself wishing Akaashi was under him with this kind of look, buried in the bedsheets after a long night, he wanted that more than anything right now. He wanted to pick him up right there and rush him to some bedroom and nail him into a wall like an incredibly difficult shelf or bang him on a desk like he’d banged his fucking toe, or simply take him on the bed, maybe breaking a few springs in the process. He looked so perfect.

His sweater was shifted off his collarbones, exposing the soft, slightly tanned, and marked flesh. He wanted to dip his head down and make his own marks. He wanted to mark it all up, and show people he did that! He’d made those- wait.

Bokuto’s heart made an aggressive leap when he looked at the already formed marks across Akaashi’s neck and under his jaw. Had someone already done him? Something inside Bokuto changed- he was angry. He was jealous. Why was he though? Akaashi wasn’t his- sure he wanted to take him so bad, but he hadn’t, so why did the thought- the fact- that someone already had taken him in such a way anger him? 

Bokuto licked over a chapped bottom lip and bit it between his teeth. Did Akaashi even want it? He was drunk. Had he.. been raped? Surely, if someone saw him like this they wouldn’t resist. Bokuto hadn’t even had more than one drink and he was struggling not to beg Akaashi to take him there. What if someone didn’t ask because they were too drunk? Panic and anger mixed in an ugly storm as he looked down at the boy under him. 

“Akaashi,” he tried his best to hide his anger, but it was hard given the circumstances, “what the fuck happened to your neck?” 

===

“And it’s only $2! I’m gonna get it!” Yachi exclaimed excitedly, holding the cute little keychain of a chibi-styled cat with a mermaid tail. Kiyoko held one of the same, but it was purple while Yachi’s was pink, and she rubbed her finger over the cool metal with a singular price tag on it. Indeed, it was only $1.99, and very, very cute.

“I’ll buy it for you,” Kiyoko offered, putting her hand out for the little keychain, holding the one she had chosen and letting it dangle in front of Yachi. “Then we can match.”

The shorter girl’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she placed the little keychain in Kiyoko's hand. “Thank you!” She said enthusiastically.

Kiyoko assured the blonde it was no trouble as they walked up to the counter where a bored-looking woman stood in a marvel shirt with a My Hero Academia badge on her left breast, pinned right into Iron Man’s face. Kiyoko slid over a five-dollar bill that she had been tipped at the restaurant she and Yachi had gone to- the waiter insisted he pays her for brightening his night. She tried to say no, but the bill had been shoved into her hands and he had gone before she could give it back.

They were heading back through the mall when they spotted the little FYE that had a cute figurine in, and they went to inspect before both turning away due to how pricey it was. The mermaid cat keychains were a better choice.

The woman handed Kiyoko back some change, which she promptly dropped back on the counter towards the woman with a smile. “It’s all yours,” She had smiled before guiding Yachi out as the newly gay woman behind the counter smiled at the Goddess-like woman’s back.

“Thank you so much, Kiyoko!” Yachi repeats, clutching the pink mermaid cat in her hands, already eager to clip it on her keyring. Her keyring was her treasure, covered in 10 times more keychains than actual keys, making it a challenge each time she did have to grab for the key itself. She was planning on creating a cute little rope of keychains and stringing them across her window under the orange fairy lights she had put up a few days ago. This keychain could be the new start on her keyring, she decided. A gift from a beautiful girl- it had to be like a lucky charm!

The blonde beamed as she held the mall’s door open for Kiyoko and guiltily peered at the other girl’s butt before scurrying out after her and settling into a walk beside her. The mall was in the heart of the little city, they only had to walk a few strides and make three turns before they were already heading down a line of apartments. Theirs was the farthest towards the corner, the only one with a small alley between the two buildings. They shared the two-story home with two boys who’d formerly been on Aoba Joshai and were awfully quiet, even in times they thought they’d be pretty loud. She’d once walked down to see that the boys had managed to set their couch on fire and break three of the windows, and they had done so soundlessly. She just wanted to bring some Banana bread that she had baked, and instead opened the door up to see Matsukawa aggressively beating the couch with a pillow and Hanamaki holding their small dog and recording the incident with his phone. The walls weren’t even soundproof, and during the incident, neither of them had been screaming. They were certainly a very odd pair. 

Yachi was pulled from the memory when Kiyoko’s phone started up the song ‘Here Comes the Sun’ by the Beatles. That was the facetime sound. They glanced at each other as Kiyoko dug the phone out of her pocket and it was from Tanaka. She answered it.

The loudness from the phone caused them both to flinch, and Kiyoko scrambled to lower the volume that came from the phone. On the other side, Hinata stared at the phone with his face a little too close to the screen. The minute they picked up, Hinata briefly jumped away from the screen like he hadn’t understood why it did what it was doing, but quickly pulled it back to his face. Kiyoko had caught a glimpse behind him- Tanaka walking around shirtless with some person on his shoulders, and Yamaguchi on the other side was also half-naked, holding hands with a smiling Tsukishima with her previous harasser from Jozenshi between them.

“Girls,” Hinata said, smiling at the screen. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I hit facetime,” He apologized, moving forward and then glaring at something next to him briefly before turning back. Behind him, Terushima twirled Tsukishima into Yamaguchi, and the two crashed to the floor.

“It’s okay,” Kiyoko nodded, still watching him. He was wearing a tanktop that Kiyoko was sure belonged to Tanaka, but she wasn’t going to mention it. 

“Hi, are you okay?” Yachi pressed her head a little closer to the screen. 

Hinata shook his head immediately, eyes wide as he shifted around. He didn’t seem drunk, Kiyoko thought thankfully, but she also got a little worried due to his response. He continued. “Can you come pick me up? I lost my phone, I lost Kageyama. Suga is super drunk, Akaashi was just like, attacked outside, and Aone was my ride but his cat started having babies so he had to leave, and Nishinoya is back and like, not a zombie.” He briefly moved the phone again, giving a view of Tanaka and the small person on his shoulders. It did kind of look like Nishinoya, but they were sort of far away, so she couldn’t tell for sure. “He’s still short, heh,” Hinata snickered for a minute, worry going away as he watched the two. The small man on Tanaka briefly looked their way, and Hinata pulled the phone back to his face. “But uh, yeah, could you guys pick me up? I’m scared.”

Yachi spoke quickly. “Yeah! Of course! We’ll be right there!” She cheered heroically, flashing a big toothy grin that made Kiyoko’s bi heart melt a little. “Just wait outside, okay?”

“Oh, you girls are the best!” Hinata cheered. He posed briefly, and then Tanaka yelled something. ‘Is that my phone?’ maybe, but it was hard to tell. Hinata’s eyes widened in an ‘oh shit’ look, and then he winked at them. “I’ll see you!” And he was already dropping the phone and running, without hanging up.

Still watching the events on the screen, Kiyoko reminded Yachi quietly that they didn’t have a car due to it being in the shop. Yachi’s eyes widened and she apologized, but the phone was picked up again. Yamaguchi smiles down at the screen, “Oh, hi Kiyoko, Yach- oh, Tsuki!” The phone is snatched again, and Tsukishima waves briefly, and then hangs up abruptly.

“Well, that was weird,” Kiyoko comments, putting her phone back in her jacket pocket with the little keychain.

Yachi makes a noise of agreement as they walk past their apartment and turning down another corner. The frat was very close to their apartment- the little neighborhood and a small park between the two streets were the only things parting the girls’ apartment from campus. It made everything ten times easier. A lot of the kids who didn’t want to live in dorms had apartments in the same area or had a sorority or frat house- such as Tanaka’s- in that neighborhood. 

As they crossed the first street easily and walked through the small strip of green, Yachi apologized, “I forgot! I’m so sorry.”

“Oh don’t worry. The extra exercise is nice, and the weather is perfect.” They cross another street, entering a more suburban-looking area. Much more greenery. There was a forest behind Tanaka’s frat and a lake that they sometimes visited when Tanaka let them- which was anytime they asked. From where she stood, she could already hear the music. It wasn’t too loud, but it was still surprising considering it still took a few minutes to get closer.

Yachi noticed too, mumbling about how Hinata would be deaf by the time they picked him up. 

They neared the street in a minute or so and the music became louder. Cars were parked on the side of the road, and there were very few people already heading down the road, stumbling in pairs and surely not safe. When they finally rounded on the street, Kiyoko had to take a breath. It was probably one of the largest parties she’d seen. People were outside, across the street and road, strung on the lawn, some of them weren’t even clothed. She could see a bonfire in the backyard of Tanaka’s neighbor, who had a gate into their yard, and it was climbing worryingly high. Trash littered the lawn and street, mostly cans and solo cups and nips. She saw a few bras too. One of the street gutters was stuffed with them.

The house itself was lit up like a Christmas tree and the door was wide open to anyone who decided they wanted in. Dangerous, she thought, as she nursed the question of why nobody had called the cops yet. She wanted to leave before anybody did do that.

Hinata wasn’t among the people on the lawn. He was supposed to be outside, and she wasn’t going to go into that house. She was already getting attention from drunk men that she had learned to tune out well, but if she entered the house, that would be a whole ass new problem. Maybe Tanaka had killed-

“Hinata!” Yachi called, cupping her hands over her mouth. It reached the other side of the street, many heads lifting to her, and finally, the ginger emerged from behind a tree and ran over to them.

“Girls!” He looked relieved to see them, heading over and briefly hugging the two women before Kiyoko was pushing the two in front of her, eager to escape the catcalls that Yachi hadn’t been paying mind to- thankfully.

“No car?” She heard him mutter, and Yachi began sheepishly explaining how their car had been in the shop and she forgot. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I could walk home-”

“No, no, you’re place is across town. You can sleep over, okay?” Kiyoko put her hand on the taller man’s bicep, and his face burned nearly as bright as that bonfire. Along with the bright red face, she noted his size. He had to have grown 4 inches taller than her, and he had certainly grown- gaining more muscle that was very prominent in that red tank top.

“Okay!” He cheered, looking down at her briefly before beginning a conversation with Yachi.

He smelled like Tanaka, Kiyoko noted. The heavy AXE couldn’t be anything but Tanaka, and although he also reeked of alcohol and weed, the AXE was too prominent. She decided she’d take some of Hanamaki’s clothes for Hinata and she’d clean his clothes for him. Partly out of the sweetness of her heart and partially because the mixture of those three scents was probably the worst thing she had smelled. She planned to shove him in the shower immediately when they got home. She did have to ask though.

“Why are you wearing Ryu’s shirt?”

There was another catcall after she spoke, and Hinata gently moved her in front of him, deciding he’d walk behind the two girls as he spoke. “Uh, it’s a long story,” He offered. 

“You’re staying over. You’ll have time,” She said, feeling safer where she stood now, and she linked arms with Yachi. The smaller girl went nearly as red as Hinata.

“Oh, oh yeah!” He cheered, his voice shaking once again. “Thank you… What’s that?”

Sirens became apparent in the distance, approaching fast. The red and blue lights became visible around the corner, and Hinata made a sound of relief. “Oh thank God I left. I kinda would have liked to see Bakageyama in the back of a squad car though.”

“Oh no,” Yachi muttered, although a very slight twinge of amusement was hanging off the end of her sentence.

Although yes, maybe funny, Kiyoko could already feel a headache forming. The only ones getting in deep shit would be the house owners and the ones caught. It would cause a panic, and she was prepared to see a flood of over one hundred drunk children fleeing back at top speed to the apartments she lived with. She knew she’d end up helping pay bail for Tanaka and any other person she may have been very close with if they ended up caught. She already felt her wallet emptying.


	16. something, something- police.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something, something, police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I can't thank you guys enough for such sweet comments. You're all killing me. Also, I've been trying to respond to comments, but my website just sort of shuts down if I do. I don't even know if any of you get notified if I do... But it's okay! I love all the comments!
> 
> TW - Mentioned rape
> 
> Here is the link to donate and support the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

The ground was hard under Akaashi’s back and all the pleasure he had just been feeling seemed to seep into the grass under him with the words Bokuto spat out with such aggression.

“What the fuck happened to your neck?”

Bokuto’s honeysuckle eyes had gained a new fire and were welded onto the spot on his neck that still felt tender and odd. He’d nearly forgotten about the hickeys Tendou had left on him. Akaashi’s face burned as he reached for the collar of his sweater, but Bokuto smacked his hand away and put his fingers on the marks. It spiked a little pain that made his knee jolt, but Bokuto didn’t take notice of this.

“Akaashi, were you raped?” He asked in a low voice, concern all too evident in his tone. It sounded like he was trying to mask the angry shake that had consumed his previous question.

“No! Oh my gosh, no,” Akaashi shut down the theory quickly and went to sit up. Bokuto fell back on his knees, still between Akaashi’s legs. “I’m okay, no, I wasn’t raped.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows softened, and the fire in his eyes calmed, like Akaashi’s responded had doused it with water. The fire still burned, however. Bokuto wasn’t going to say it, but he was bad at hiding his emotions. Akaashi could read him like a picture book- though now he was drunk, he read him more like a 10th grade AP English Language and Composition book. He had to think harder to get answers, but they did come eventually. He was stuck on this answer.

They sat staring for a minute. Bokuto at Akaashi’s neck, and Akaashi at Bokuto’s face. The tension around them was thick enough to cut with a knife. And Kuroo took that knife and sliced it, poking the top of Akaashi’s head.

“You okay, Akaashi? He’s kinda fat. I wouldn’t wanna-”

“I am not fat!” The inner turmoil that had been written all over Bokuto’s face had disappeared with Kuroo’s comment on his weight, and the man lifted to his feet, started a whiney argument about the difference of fat heavy and muscle heavy.

Kenma dropped his left hand to Akaashi, holding it flat for Akaashi to cling on to rise to a stand. Akaashi placed his hand on top of it, but recoiled with the sudden feeling of cold stone of some sort. He held the tips of Kenma’s fingers as he observed a new addition to the man’s fingers. A ring? Akaashi flipped his hand. A simple diamond ring fitted to Kenma’s ring finger and Akaashi was touching the gem.

“When did you get this?” Akaashi asked, fear, excitement and confusion bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Fear because if this was what he assumed it was, the guilt of what he just did seemed much worse; Excitement because if it was what he assumed it was, that was way too exciting; Confusion because did Kuroo just do it right now, how would he have done it just now and why the fuck would he do it right now?

Kenma observed Akaashi gushing over his ring with a small yet dismissive grin as he answered vaguely, “I got it about a week ago. I took it off tonight when I was washing my hands and put it in my pocket, but then I forgot to put it back on.” He directed this seemingly to both Kuroo and Akaashi, which only made Akaashi more confused, guilty and excited. He decided to look to Kuroo, knowing he’d get a more straightforward answer from him.

“Aw kitten,” Kuroo purred, leaning into Kenma’s side. “You didn’t say anything?” Kenma shrugged as a response, so Kuroo looked back to Akaashi and finally gave the explanation. “I proposed a week and three days ago,” Kuroo held up a matching ring, “He said yes.”

Kenma pulled Akaashi to his feet finally, and Akaashi held Kenma’s hand tightly with two of his own. He was silently congratulating Kenma as Bokuto cheered his congratulations very loudly, throwing his arms around Kuroo’s neck.

“Looks like you didn’t say anything either,” Kenma retorted, rolling his eyes with a faintly proud smirk.

With his own shiteating grin, Kuroo just shrugged and side eyed his boyf- fiance. Kenma bumped his arm back as a silent fuck you, and Kuroo wrapped his free arm around Kenma’s waist.

It was an oddly domestic picture. Kuroo and Kenma looking at each other with dumb grins, a look in each others eyes that matched as closely as their rings. It may have been sweeter if Bokuto wasn’t still attached to Kuroo’s neck.

He decided to do his job, and he lightly tugged on the back of Bokuto’s shirt. “That’s enough, Bo,” He said, and the man released Kuroo and fell into place next to Akaashi. Bokuto deflated for a second when his eyes glazed over Akaashi’s neck. He shook his head, however, and put his eyes on a girl behind Kuroo, and seemed to gain a bright smile once again. What the hell was that about?

Akaashi kept it to himself as he let the three begin to talk. Akaashi found places he wanted to interject, but he couldn’t bother to. He’d risen to the level of drunk where all he did was get quiet and think too much and only say stupid shit when he spoke. He’d gotten drunk like this once before with Konoha, and they had silently pulled the dumbest prank ever. It left their English professor with every single piece of paper he had and every teaching instrument glued or taped or painted to some surface, unable to be removed without getting damaged in one way or another. They’d nearly been found out, but a few sweet looks at the old guy and they were home free, although their names were literally written all over it. They had left their papers completely fine and entirely correct, not to mention the cameras that had caught them getting in with good old Professor Sousa’s key, that Akaashi had taken after class that day.

Akaashi had focused out of his thoughts when he saw somebody moving fast back into the house with Iwaizumi following. It must have been Oikawa, Akaashi concluded, but why? Akaashi looked around, and then he heard it. Faint sirens. Nobody had seemed to hear it yet, even the extra vigilant Kenma was oblivious.

“I think the police are coming,” He said quietly. The ravenette’s sudden speech had the three other men’s heads turned towards him. He repeated, “I think the police are… Are really near.”

The information processed in Kuroo’s the fastest. Something, something, police, and police wasn’t a good word for anyone in any situation. Kuroo seemed to have a calm panic, lifting Kenma immediately and pushed through Akaashi and Bokuto, walking as briskly as before to the back of the fence. There was a part of the wooden fence that had been broken, it was lower, and it was a good possible escape route for someone tall. Kuroo threw Kenma over and lifted himself out. Bokuto, before Akaashi could stop him and make him realize that it wasn’t wise to leave the shorter of the two on the other side, was up and over the gate. 

Biting his tongue and the insult he wanted to give Bokuto, Akaashi jumped a few times for the top of the fence. He managed to hook his hands on and weakly lift himself up. He teetered on top, deciding which way to let himself fall before his body made the decision for him. He fell face first off the fence, and right into Bokuto’s titties.

The sounds of police had already reached the house, and people were getting louder. Panic was starting. He was happy they hopped the fence when they did.

Kuroo is already running ahead, carrying his boyfriend like an oddly content ragdoll. Bokuto had already begun running after the couple, leaving Akaashi in a quick daze before he gathered himself and started a jog after Bokuto and Kuroo. He didn’t wanna run- the ground was too wobbly and too littered with sticks and rocks and roots. He kept stumbling, stuck between wondering why they were going deeper into the woods and why he didn’t keep up being athletic.

There were the sounds of sticks and commotion behind them, and the realization that more people or the police were using the police method. Much to Akaashi’s dismay, the two sped up, leaving him further behind. He had no choice but to speed into a run. He cursed his genetics for making him so damn lanky, he would have killed to be carried like Kenma was being instead of having to face the embarrassment of being a shit runner. In highschool, he was athletic but he was never the fastest runner- he was surely better than he was right now. He could usually have kept up a few paces behind Bokuto, and he could surely surpass some people. 

He stumbled again and caught himself against a tree. He hissed, “Fuck,” as he pushed himself back and looked at his hands. They weren’t cut, but they were scraped, kinda hurt. Was this really worth it? Spending a night in jail sounded much better than this.

“Hey! Mr.Pretty guy, lost your hot bod, huh?” Kuroo had stopped ahead and was smirking smugly back at Akaashi. His fiance still laid comfortably in his arms, watching with his own amused look. Bokuto was jogging back to Akaashi while Akaashi walked forward to meet them.

“Shut up, you rooster,” He grumbled, letting Bokuto grab his wrist and pull him slower. They walked up to Kuroo.

“Ohh, ouch,” Kuroo whined, hand shifting under Kenma’s knees as if he wanted to make a grab for his chest. “Cluck cluck, your words hurt-”

There was a shout further back that made them all go rigid for a moment. This time, Bokuto began running while holding Akaashi’s wrist. Akaashi had no choice but to try and match Bokuto’s pace, his feet catching on roots and rocks as he struggled to keep up. If he’d fall, no doubt his hand would come off with Bokuto, and he’d be left handless on the ground in the woods behind Tanaka’s frat. Was that such a bad fate, however? The burning in his thighs were telling him that it didn’t seem that bad.

“Bokuto, please let go,” He asked between huffs. As much as dying in the middle of the woods with no hands sounded like an okay idea, for now he wanted to preserve his life. He’d prefer dying sober.

Bokuto laughed at him, “We’ll be okay, Akaashi!” He cheered, sounding painfully unaffected by the running. It made Akaashi have the urge to punch him in the neck.

“Bokuto please!” He said, but Bokuto couldn’t respond. He disappeared, suddenly plummeting down. Akaashi didn’t have a chance to scream before he went down too.

“Holy shit!” That was what Akaashi heard last before everything went silent and dark.


	17. I have lost my creativity for naming chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima's acting a lil funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter! The two after this one are longer though, so, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Donations and signatures help a lot! Here is the link to help with the black lives matter movement. Thank you so much!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

Tendou laid on the floor under his wooden work table, leaned on his side and singing a quiet song as he shoved jars down into a hole that had been covered by the black refrigerator. Ushijima was handing him jar after jar, shirt over his nose and trying to avoid the smell of AXE and cheap cologne that was attempting to mask the weed smell, with fans going on max. Semi was spraying the AXE aggressively, murmuring about how fucking awful this was, expressing his regret for coming here. Goshiki was shoving loose bud into plastic bags as quickly as he could and then shoving them into another hatch that was by his head. They worked in mostly silence, no conversation, except for Semi’s murmuring and the song that Tendou sang.

Tendou’s song broke, and he changed the lyrics. “We are sooo fucked,” Tendou sang, slipping another full jar down the hatch.

There was a quiet mumble from Semi- not too loud since he didn’t feel like starting a conversation with Tendou. He much preferred listening to him sing and grumbling about his own problems. He mumbled something along the lines of bailing on his ass if he so much as heard a door open.

Tendou heard the grumble and went to tease him, questioning if he was fast enough when Ushijima offered his own reply.

“You were the only one fucked, Satori,” Ushijima replied, confused. “That’s why you’re on the ground.”

They all froze. Semi’s grumbling stopped, the tune Tendou was speaking in fell short, and Goshiki dropped the bag he was about to shove down the hatch. 

Finally, Semi broke the silence with a heaved, “Holy shit,” as he leaned over himself, laughing.

Hinata, the saint he was, had texted Tendou about the sounds of before they returned. He’d been on his phone with Ushijima when the text came, and they had ran to gather the two people in the room with them to try to hide as much of the paraphernalia as they could. Well, in Tendou’s case, cling to Ushijima’s neck and piggyback ride him.

“Wakatoshi, I didn’t mean it literally,” Tendou informed, holding back his own embarrassed laughter. He took another jar from Ushijima’s hand and threw it down the hatch. The sound of metal on glass rang up the tube, and there was no loud clang after a second. Music to his ears!

“Well how else did you mean it?” Wakatoshi asked. “Did Goshiki fuck Semi? Did Semi fuck you?” He turned to look at Semi, who held the back of his wrist to his hand, trying to do breathing exercises to keep himself from combusting. “Semi, you didn’t fuck Tendou, did you?” His head then turned to Goshiki. “Did you?”

Goshiki made a noise that could only be compared to an old male cat being strangled. His hands shook as he shoved four bags down the hatch. “I-” His breath hitched, “I didn't.”

Semi started choking on his AXE: Anarchy for Him scented saliva.

Wakatoshi turned back to Semi as he choked, and spoke over him. “That’s exactly what you sounded like, Tendou. Did you guys eavesdrop?” 

“Wakatoshi!” Tendou whined, weakly smacking Ushijima’s calf after that comment. “All I was saying,” He began singing again, “If we don’t hurry our asses up, we’re gonna be warming some beds and slipping in showers at the local county jail.”

Ushijima nodded slowly to Tendou’s explanation. He put the last two jars off the rather clean table in his arms, lifting one down to Tendou. “I’d rather fuck you again, so we should hurry this up.”

Semi screeched, “Enough bedroom talk!” Through insane fits of laughter that had dropped him to the ground. He gripped the cans to his chest.

“How is this bedroom talk?” He asked, but it sounded more like a statement. “I can fuck him anywhere.”

Goshiki smashed his fist over the wooden table he now leaned his forehead on, convulsing with muted laughter he desperately contained, forcing tears to prick at his eyes. Tendou nearly ate the insulation he was shoving over the newly covered hole due to the next statement

“I fucked you right there, didn’t I, Semi? Like a week ago. This isn’t a bedroom.”

Semi made a high pitched shriek as he threw the AXE can at Wakatoshi as his laughter threw him onto his back. Ushijima caught the can against his stomach and turned it in his hand. He pressed the spritzer that spit nothing but air. Deeming it useless, Wakatoshi threw it to the couch he had been referencing. 

“That wasn’t very nice,” He mumbled, leaning down and gathering the shaking redhead into his arms. He hooked under his arms and lifted him to his feet, something he couldn’t quite do himself effectively. Said redhead cackled into Ushijima’s chest, hot tears streaming down his face that he failed to hold back.

Ushijima looked down at the redhead, and then turned to Goshiki, who had leaned himself against the closed and covered hatch in the wall, holding his own stomach and eating his own laughter. The larger male reached over and prodded a finger into Goshiki’s side.

Goshiki opened his eyes and wiped a tear from the side of his eye. Ushijima’s lips curled at the sides, a rare smile worked its way all the way up to his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing, and that only made this all the more amusing. He winked a small wink and shifted back to just holding Tendou. 

“Goshiki,” The amusement drained back into the normal stoic face of Ushijima’s. “See this?” He let go of one of Tendou’s arms, now balancing the boy’s weight with only one of his arms. “This,” He suddenly released the other arm of Tendou, and Tendou fell to the proud pathetically, his laughter never stopping. He landed on the smaller male who was already on the ground and Ushijima pointed at them. “This is an example of fucked.”

The smile had returned as he looked at Goshiki. It made Goshiki’s heart pound, face flush and he was beaming over the fact Ushijima was smiling at him. Him!

Tendou rolled off Semi, rolling back under the table and holding his stomach that ached terribly. Semi’s stomach also hurt now, but more from the weight of Tendou falling onto him a minute ago- what really hurt was his unused smile muscles.

“Ushijima!” Goshiki cheered, jumping off one foot and grabbing the Ace into an aggressive bear hug. He was laughing loudly as Wakatoshi stumbled, putting a hand on Goshiki’s back. He lost his footing over one of Tendou’s outstretched limbs, and toppled to the ground, his back only landing against the couch, but his and Goshiki’s legs fell across Semi’s abdomen rather aggressively.

“Oh my fucking god!” Semi wheezed, voice nearly failing him as he gasped for the air that had left him.

Ushijima rolled off Semi, taking Goshiki and leaning over him now. Goshiki’s cheeks became impossibly red, staring at the way Ushiwaka looked above him- His thoughts were just about as R-rated as the conversation.

Wakatoshi pointed once more to Semi as the former setter sputtered and gasped, his sounds definitely rather suggestive sounding to anyone who didn’t have context. “Hear, now. That’s what fucked sounds like.”


	18. Caramel, lemonade or bacon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi can't figure out if he's dead or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SORRY, SO SORRY BUT THIS IS RATHER NSFW BUT IT ISN'T AS NSFW AS WHAT HAPPENED WITH SUGA this may disappoint many and I am so sorry for that, I do hope it is worthy, however!
> 
> Here is a link that takes you to a website to assist with the Black Lives Matter movement. Every signature, donation, every person at a protest helps! We can't let this movement die. Please, anything helps!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

Akaashi found a surface and pushed himself up quickly. His head broke through the surface of the shallow water and he gasped the air. In doing so, he managed to inhale enough water to make him start coughing, beginning a slight struggle of staying afloat, breathing, trying to open his eyes, and expel the water that had slipped through. He kicked his feet, feeling like there were two awkward weights connected to them. His legs screamed still, his thighs begging for a rest he couldn’t give them. The bottom he’d fallen to wasn’t that deep. He could probably find a place for his feet if he swam a little further forward. His eyes were open but cloudy and they burned like all living hell. He pushed forward, bouncing occasionally to get a feel for where the ground was before he finally got to a place he could stand with his head above water.

Immediately, he pushed his glasses up to clear his vision and started listening to everything around him.

“Who the fuck put a lake here?” Bokuto barked. He sounded only a foot or so away behind Akaashi. He turned to look at the man, pushing his wet hair out of his face. It was dark, way into the night now, but there was a very active house right next to the water they had fallen into. It looked like a party was going on there was well. The makeshift lamps along with the all too bright house lit up Bokuto like he was in a movie, framing his silhouette and shining dim orange light on his skin. A good portion of his torso was above the water, the white shirt Akaashi had lent him clung unforgivingly to his masculine form. The white fabric had gone translucent with the water, showing every curve of muscle, every small flex. It was hotter than what Bokuto looked like just plain old shirtless.

Akaashi had to restrain himself from jumping on Bokuto there and then, and was happy his bottom half was submerged in water. Besides, he was sure he resembled a scrawny lake monster with his wet hair clinging to his forehead and glasses knocked to sit almost vertically across his face.

“You’re alive! Good! I’m glad you guys went first!” Kuroo’s voice came faraway, echoing down at them. Akaashi turned to see him still standing where he had been behind them, only 10 feet higher and leaning over the ledge they’d dropped from.

God that was sort of a long drop, it was good they had landed in a deeper area, otherwise, the impact to the ground could have caused some injuries Akaashi didn’t want to think about.

Kenma made his presence known, walking down the side of the hill that had formed stairs- probably from the partying house next to them. “What weird topography,” He commented, settling at the bottom and looking over the two still wet in the lake.

Akaashi hummed and looked across. The moon reflected off somewhere in the middle of the lake, illuminating very little and hanging high in the middle of the sky. What time was it? The lake was small compared to others he’d seen. He could see a blur of greens and white across the span of the lake, which wasn’t saying much since he still couldn’t see all that much with wet glasses he couldn’t dry off. 

Bokuto finally seemed to overcome his shock, shaking his head like a dog before raising it again with a big smile. “Akaashi! You aren’t dead.” He turned fully now, exposing the entire front of that glorious white shirt that could barely be considered a shirt anymore.

“Neither are you,” Akaashi replied, stepping a pace back in the water, then immediately regretting it as he settled back onto his heel and the lower half of his face briefly ducked under the water. He went to jump forward, but his uncoordinated ass put himself in reverse, stupidly stepping back one more time, and he felt his balance falter.

He fell under again, flailing ungracefully until a hand hooked his waist and pulled him forward.

Bokuto, of course, is the owner of the hand. His head thrown back and laughing, a real large laugh that illuminates his face with an orange glow. At the party, a chorus of laughter picks up, echoing Bokuto right on time. It makes the former Ace smile and turn towards the source, only to realize it was just a very conveniently placed backing.

“Spicy, spicy!” Kuroo sings, suddenly beside Kenma and leaning over him to look closer at Akaashi and Bokuto. Bokuto still hadn’t let go of Akaashi’s waist, the arm hooked around him so secure as if the slow and weak waves of the lake would be enough to carry him away. To this, Akaashi’s face burned, and he looked away from Bokuto. An action that he’d regret the minute Kuroo began to call him out on, but he was quickly silenced by his fiance.

“It’s getting late. I’m sleepy,” Kenma rose back to his feet. His previous energy from the alcohol had seemed to dry up. He looked tired, spent, every version of the word.

He hadn’t even run! Akaashi thought incredulously. “What time is it?” He asked instead, wading forward to the mini beach where the couple stood. Bokuto followed suit.

“Uhm, 1 am,” Kenma answered, briefly glancing at the phone that hadn’t made an appearance yet that night- a record considering how long Akaashi had known him.

“Oh that’s nothing,” Akaashi smiled, but he probably sounded a little crazy. He knew little of Kuroo’s sleep schedule, but he knew Bokuto always went to sleep early- strictly- and woke up early to do a run and a workout. Akaashi personally found those ways unappealing, but whatever made Bokuto happy worked for him.

“Man! To think you’d be the sleepiest of all of us, old man,” Bokuto jabbed him with a wet finger and earned a weak first to the belly button. Bokuto remained completely unaffected, but Akaashi sure was. For a split second, he’d felt those abs again. Now lacking a lake to hide his bottom half, he thanked the dark and prayed it would go down by the time they reached actual light.

Kuroo turned back up the stairs and began leading the way back as Kenma held a little GPS up on his phone to confirm their movements. He walked in silence behind Bokuto and Kuroo. The two had started talking and joking easily as Kenma walked beside Akaashi, occasionally pressing his hand to Kuroo’s shoulder and directed him in a different way than he had been heading. 

Akaashi focused on the sounds around them, the blurry sights he had missed when running if it could even be called that. Kenma occupied himself with the map. He was still smiling a little, but other than that, he gave no more indications he had been drinking that night. 

His shoes and socks squelched unpleasantly and dirt stuck to his shoes and the cuffs of his jeans. His skin cooled and goosebumps danced over the little exposed skin he had. He even shivered a few times despite it being warm for a spring night.

Kenma seemed to notice this and bumped him with his elbow. “You good? You look cold,” He asked, eyes briefly turning down. “I think your lips are purple. It’s hard to tell though. I can get Kuroo to give you his hoodie?”

Like a dog or a well-trained cat, Kuroo’s head whipped around. “Hoodie? Mine? Oh, you flatter me, Akaashi!” Kuroo was already pulling his hoodie over his head, walking backward and expertly weaving through the trees he may have walked into.

“No, I really-”

A smoky smelling black hoodie was already shoved in his face, giving him no choice but to catch it. Kuroo winked at him, shooting him with finger guns, then went back to talking to Bokuto like it was nothing, though his grin had gotten a little wider. 

“What a weirdo,” Akaashi muttered, bunching the hoodie on either arm before stuffing his head through.

He did forget how big Kuroo was constantly. He appeared skinny due to his clothing choice- baggy hoodies and shirts too big for him, but he was damn tall and wide, though he was still puny compared to Bokuto. The hoodie fell down a good amount, just over his crotch. Thank God, he thought, the backlight of the Tanaka frat house coming into view of the trees. What fucking luck.

“Yeah, no, I know. He loves giving people his hoodies. You should have seen Yaku this one time when Kuroo forcibly shoved him into one of his bigger hoodies, the guy disappeared for a second.” Kenma seemed to laugh fondly, tucking his phone into his pocket. “It can get embarrassing though. One little sneeze and suddenly you’re covered in the famous Tetsurou embrace. I can’t imagine what our kids would look like in one of his jackets. Absolutely ridiculous.”

“Hey, you talking about me, kitten?” Kuroo dropped back between them, Bokuto falling into place on Akaashi’s right. They emerged from the trees.

“I don’t know, was I?” Kenma narrowed his eyes at his fiance, but his grin gave away his playfulness. Kuroo grabbed the smaller male by his waist and lifted him, pressing a battalion of kisses on his jawline, neck, ear. It was sickeningly sweet.

“Oh, kitten, just be honest with me. Or else are you up for a little pu-”

“So Akaashi! Nice weather, huh?” Bokuto piped up, closing Kuroo’s sentence for him. He seemed to remember where they were and put Kenma back on his feet.

“Yeah… Let’s move quickly. There’s still police in the front yard,” Akaashi added a slight pep to his step, moving regrettably fast for his poor legs to handle. They reached the sidewalk and walked in the same position as before, however, Kuroo had moved Kenma in front of him, and Akaashi had naturally merged in front as well. 

This was a first for him. Evading the cops while soaking wet. Maybe one day he’d evade the cops completely naked, or in a high-speed chase, although he hoped that didn’t happen. The two wet nerds, shifty-looking cat man and Kenma managed to hurry back on campus without getting noticed. Akaashi had realized too late that both him and Bokuto were leaving ugly muddy footprints, He managed to scrape most of it off on the pavement, but hadn’t told this to Bokuto.

He just hoped there were no murderers out tonight, willing to follow messy muddy footprints back to an ugly dorm building.

All four of them entered the dingy dorm building, despite Bokuto living in the dorm building across from this one. He didn’t mind it- it was less walking for the owl-like man, and who knows what his roommates were doing. It was common knowledge to Bokuto that Yamamoto didn’t go to the dorm often, so sometimes Bokuto would just crash in his bed for the night. They left more muddy footprints on the dull green carpet. Kenma had jumped on his fiance’s back at the bottom of the stairs unwilling to carry himself up the rest of the way. Akaashi couldn’t deny his jealousy, but the sight of their floor brought a little more adrenaline, and he surged through it.

They parted ways with a quick goodbye, then Bokuto and he reached his dorm door. Remembering he had left it unlocked, Akaashi pushed it open. Bokuto waltzed into the dorm in his usual ‘I own the place’ stance, but he was quiet and that puzzled look had made its way back onto his face.

Ignoring him, Akaashi closed the door and focused on locking and deadbolting it. It was a habit- a good habit- he’d picked up rather aggressively after the wrong guy followed him home after a party. Waking up to a man opening your door and spewing drunken nonsense was one of the worst memories Akaashi had. Thankfully, Yamamoto had been home that night.

Half smiling at the memory of Yamamoto roundhouse kicking the brown glass bottle out of the old fucker’s hand, he sat down beside Bokuto and began peeling off his shoes and socks as Bokuto had already finished. He still took off the sneakers with care and shoved his socks into them, but he knew they were ruined. The canvas had ripped in multiple places. He’d have to buy another pair, and they were wearing down anyways.

Bokuto still sat in the same place, but it looked like his emo-mode had turned on without Akaashi even noticing. Fuck. He stared dejectedly at his toes, which he wiggled and flexed, studying as if it were the most interesting yet saddest thing in the world. His hair felt flat, falling over his forehead and ending by the middle of his ears. It was only slightly shorter than Akaashi’s, but that was never noticeable since he always kept it spiked up so aggressively. He’d always preferred the sight of it wet, he adored every drop that rolled down and further soaked that translucent shirt. He looked so good, but he couldn’t keep stuck on that. Something was wrong with him.

He didn’t look his typical emo-mode. Completely deflated and mumbling, wandering around like a lost spirit or hiding under random objects. Instead, he sat rather straight and just gazed at his toes, looking confused.

He had to say something. He didn’t want to let Bokuto slip into emo-mode completely- but was this leading into it? He’d only seen Bokuto get like that when it was related to volleyball, but they weren’t in some match. He hadn’t missed any spikes. He hadn’t been blocked or outdone. What the fuck?

“Akaashi?” His voice was like a harsh slap. He didn’t sound sad or depressed, just confused. Lost, maybe.

“Bokuto,” He replied weakly.

“Do you,” Bokuto paused. Was he considering his words? Thinking before he spoke? Akaashi felt as if a bomb was going to go off. “Do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend?”

“No.” He replied tersely. He didn’t want Bokuto to think for a second he was taken. Is this what he was so bent out of shape about?

“Did you hook up?”

“Not exactly.”

“Who did that to your neck?” His eyes dropped to Akaashi’s neck and lingered.

“Tendou.”

Bokuto’s eyebrow twitched. “But you’re a virgin, right?”

Embarrassed, Akaashi nodded his head. Instead of making fun of him, Bokuto’s mood did a 180 like he’d just been told a cute girl is cheering for him. Akaashi’s stomach flipped.

“I want it!” Bokuto jumped forward, clasping Akaashi’s shoulders in his hands. “Let me take your virginity, here, right now, tonight!” He loosened his grip a tad as he added, “Unless that’s not something you want.”

“What?” His voice cracked as his dick came to say hello. He was wishing it would fuck off already. He didn’t permit it to bounce up like that, and he was the owner, so it was supposed to fucking listen.

“You’re so pretty,” Bokuto rasped, fully leaning back. His eyes drank the sight in front of him, raking every inch from his toes to the highest hair on his head. “So fucking good. You always do but... But when I jumped on you, I saw things, and I can’t stop thinking about those things, and you’re fucking neck. I want to make those marks, I want to cover you in them,” Bokuto’s hand connected with Akaashi’s neck and he rubbed his thumb over the most prominent hickey. It made Akaashi shiver. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for like a year now, but I’ve never been with a guy, so I was nervous, y’know? I asked Kuroo to kiss me today, I wanted to know what it felt like, but he’s so much different than you. I couldn’t even try to connect it to you.”

So that’s what that was. The center of his angst that night had been Bokuto’s ploy to get more comfortable with the idea of kissing Akaashi. He began feeling silly, then as he thought more, he was embarrassed, but then it went to the proposition. Now, he was just flustered.

“You want me?” He asked, needing to clarify. Bokuto Kotaro wanted him, wanted him in bed, thought he was pretty.

“Yes,” Bokuto replied, nodding fast and stiff, no hesitation.

Was this a good idea? Maybe. Did he want this? More than anything. Was Bokuto just playing him? Akaashi did a scan of his eyes, searching for sincerity that he found. No. He wasn’t playing him. Bokuto wanted him, wanted him for real, there was no hesitation in those eyes, only want.

Lucky for Bokuto, he was exactly what Akaashi needed.  
“Let’s take a bath first,” He whispered. “We’re dirty and I don’t want-“ 

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto cut him off with an overzealous shout. 

“Shh,” Akaashi hushed him. Bokuto ignored it, however, scooping Akaashi up and scrambling to get him in the bathroom. “Bokuto calm-“ 

“I am calm!” Bokuto placed him on- nearly in- the sink and was scrambling for the showerhead. He nearly dropped it a few times when he struggled to turn it on.

“Bokuto you’re-“

“You’re tubby is so clean.” Bokuto gave up on the showerhead and instead took a towel. He wiped the bath aggressively, getting rid of any invading dirt that could have possibly been in the tub Akaashi prided himself on keeping clean.

“Yeah I-“ 

Bokuto threw the towel to a corner in the room and started the bath. He stared a second at the bubbles outside, but decided against it, standing up to place himself between Akaashi’s legs- just where he’d left him.

“Oh you look so good,” Bokuto mumbled, big hands finding their place on Akaashi’s thighs. He rubbed the insides. “I’m so excited,” He leaned forward. Their noses touched. Akaashi felt jolts of electricity shooting down his back.

“Me too,” He responded breathily. This was all he’d wanted since Junior High- Bokuto- and he was getting just that. With the man so close, his breath warming his cheek. Just a little closer, just a little and-

Bokuto’s head moved back, but his eyes never left Akaashi’s. For a man who looked like he just had no control over how fast he wanted to get his rocks off, he sure was taking his time. “Oh, let me see that pretty face,” He whispered, back, tilting his head down. There it was. 

He leaned in again, faster, gripping Akaashi’s cheeks before he could pull away. Their lips connected roughly, both cold against each other’s, pressing for a warmth that surely came.

The kiss made explosions go off in his mind. He felt good. He didn’t feel the good Tendou had made him feel, not Oikawa, not Kenma. This was a new good- he felt so satisfied like he was just fed a meal after being hungry for days. His cheeks were already wet.

6 years he’d been waiting. 6 years he’d wanted to kiss Bokuto. How long had Bokuto felt the same? How long had he been waiting like an idiot, assuring himself it was a fever dream to be with Bokuto?

Bokuto was all he wanted.

He couldn’t deny the longing he felt when Bokuto pulled away. He didn’t wanna stop, he wanted to lean in for another kiss, keep their bodies together for so much longer, but Bokuto was pulling off his shirt and Akaashi was reminded of what they were doing.

Akaashi tried to keep his tears controlled, pulling his Kuroo’s hoodie and his shirt off with Bokuto and throwing it in the small pile that was already growing. Bokuto seemed oblivious to Akaashi’s tears, already struggling to jump out of his jeans that had tightened much more given being soaked. He almost helped Bokuto peel off the tight jeans, but he’d found amusement in watching the bulge in his boxers bouncing with him. Oh, he could faint.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto’s voice brought him back to life. He smiled, embarrassed of himself, “You get naked too.” 

Akaashi’s cheeks flared up and he pulled off his undershirt, trying hard to not watch as Bokuto finally got the cursed jeans off and began lowering his boxers. His belt and thankfully not stuck jeans joined the pile.

He turned back to Bokuto to see him fingering the waistband of his blue boxers, eyes bolted on Akaashi in a hungry gaze.

“Bokuto-San,” He muttered, dropping his eyes to his near-naked body. One more piece of clothing. They were both men, why did this have to be so embarrassing? Right- because you’re a 20-year-old virgin.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto replied, voice much friendlier and clearer than what Akaashi’s has come out as. “Take ‘em off,” Bokuto began lowering his waistband, showing his very prominent V-line. Akaashi’s small forming muffin quivered in embarrassment.

His Adam’s apple bobbed when Bokuto’s boxers had dropped low enough to expose the base of his dick. He paused there, and his hand urged for Akaashi to begin doing it himself. God, just from that he felt so small. This was humiliating, but he lowered them below his waist.

“There we go, good boy!” Bokuto praised. Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi saw Bokuto’s boxers drop to his ankles. Reluctantly, he also let the fabric drop suddenly, and he kicked them into the pile. Bokuto threw his own, and they landed on Akaashi’s red ones. He almost didn’t wanna turn around.

“Lemme see you,” Bokuto said, hand reaching his shoulder and turning him around. Akaashi didn’t resist his hand but refused to meet his eyes, keeping them low to the ground. And then, he saw Bokuto’s. It was bigger, it was thicker and longer and certainly more impressive. If Bokuto’s dick got into a street fight with Akaashi’s dick, Bokuto’s would walk out with a third-degree murder charge.

“Wow,” Bokuto breathed. His hands grabbed Akaashi’s hips and pulled their bodies together. He shivered at the contact of cold, damp skin against similarly cold, damp skin. He peppered kisses along Akaashi’s neck, tongue poking here and there, so gently. “You’re beautiful.”

Akaashi pressed his forehead to Bokuto’s collarbone, being sure to keep his head tilted to give Bokuto easy access. It was such a common compliment he received. Old ladies, good friends, random extroverted people with their feelings, creepy men on the internet. ‘You’re beautiful’ was a compliment he’d became the emotional version of noseblind to. It just didn’t affect him. 

Not until it rolled of Bokuto’s tongue, between soft kisses pressed to his neck. It came out so tender, so genuine, and for a moment, Akaashi felt beautiful. He needed to respond, he needed it special...

“You as well,” He paused. Was this a good idea? “Koutarou.”

Bokuto paused his kissing and leaned away from Akaashi. He looked euphoric, as if he’d finally reached Nirvana after searching and climbing for years. He looked like a puppy just given a treat.

“Oh Keiji,” He spoke, launching forward and pressing kisses to his nose and temple and grazing over his lips between each kiss. You’d think he’d never been complimented before. Or maybe it was the use of his first name. Nevertheless, he wanted to bathe in the look of pure joy Bokuto was gracing him with. He wanted more, he wanted to be the cause of joy even more intense than this.

“Let’s go to the bath,” Akaashi pushed on Bokuto’s bare chest and nodded his head towards the bath that was nearly overflowing. It surely would when the two males slipped in.

“Oh, I almost forgot about that!” Bokuto said, releasing Akaashi and shutting off the running water. He eased into the bath, water already sloshing out and covering the floor. Bokuto leaned against the back of the tub, his legs arching to accommodate the small size. Akaashi followed him, stepping in gingerly. Bokuto reached for his hips and eased the other man between his legs.

Bokuto’s arms wrapped around Akaashi’s waist, encasing the smaller boy in his embrace and resting his head on Akaashi’s collarbone.

Akaashi rested his hands on top of Bokuto’s forearms. Bokuto still kissed around his neck, now using his tongue more, running it down certain parts that made Akaashi shiver. That, along with the feeling of Bokuto’s dick hard against his back made himself harder, more excited.

Bokuto’s hands started moving down from his stomach, gripping Akaashi’s thighs and palming them slowly. His fingers were dangerously close to his dick, every so often slipping a little closer, and close, until finally, Bokuto graced the tip lightly with his fingers.

Akaashi whimpered. He’d never been touched so intimately. The closest he’d gotten was when Kenma decided to palm him that night, but even that was just a small touch. Bokuto had his whole hand around him now, lazily jerking him off. He seemed more concerned with the suction he was putting on Akaashi’s neck to the point it hurt.

The handjob sucked, so Akaashi took over, slipping his fingers under Bokuto’s and taking over. Bokuto pulled his hand away, muttering, “Greedy, greedy,” against his neck.

“It’s not my fault you suck,” Akaashi snickered, though it came forced between short gasps and groans that escaped his lips. Bokuto only chuckled lowly before returning to creating the nasty, very visible hickey that Akaashi was too drunk to care about.

He slowly jerked himself off, leaning his head back on Bokuto. One quick gasp had Bokuto halting on his hickey making and instead began watching, his heads busying themselves by kneading Akaashi’s thighs. Each dig his fingers did made his back arch further and his dick begging for a release.

“How dirty!” Bokuto chuckled, turning his head back down and biting on Akaashi’s nape harshly. The smaller man gasped and grabbed for Bokuto’s hair, holding it as Bokuto eased away, proud of the mark he’d left.

“God, Keiji, stop being so hot!” Bokuto whined, taking hold of Akaashi’s hips again and pulling him back. He was unaffected by the harsh grip on his hair, and instead was stimulating himself, rutting against Akaashi’s back. “I wanna fuck you, already.”

Surprising even himself, Akaashi said, “Then do it.”

Bokuto bit again, next to the same spot, and sent Akaashi into another groan, flimsily grabbing for Bokuto’s cheeks. Bokuto let go, and grumbled, “Don’t make your voice sound low and stuff. It’s too hot!”

“I was just saying that I’m ready.”

Bokuto held for a minute, letting a silent moment pass them before he replied, “Alrighty then! Let’s get out. I’d hurt myself doing all the things I want to do to you in this wimpy bathtub. We aren’t in a porno.”

Akaashi pulled himself out of the bath, thankfully not slipping on the water that coated the floor outside the tub. He didn’t want to have to live with the story of how he was about to get laid and then cracked his head open on his way to do that.

He took one of the towels and wiped himself down. He’d never finished himself, his dick still stood, waiting for relief. Just a few minutes, he told himself. Bokuto would let him cum, right?

Bokuto took the towel from Akaashi and wiped himself carelessly as he pushed Akaashi out of the little bathroom. The sound of the tub draining followed them into the full room, and Bokuto pushed him down on the bed.

“Condoms… lube… got either of those?” Bokuto leaned above Akaashi briefly. It gave Akaashi a perfect sight of Bokuto’s flushed face, eyes that looked calmer than he did normally, and wet hair that fell irresistibly. Why couldn’t he just take him now?

“bureau, second drawer.”

Bokuto pushed off him and hurried over to the drawer and started pulling things out in hot pursuit of what he was looking for. Must have been as restless as Akaashi. Yamamoto kept both condoms and lube in there for emergencies, along with unspeakable items he had just decided to look over. Bokuto also seemed unfazed by them, throwing things out of the bureau left in right for them to pick up the next day.

Finally, he came out with a box and three tubes. “You’ve got the choice of caramel, lemonade, or bacon. Personally-“ 

“Caramel, please,” Akaashi spoke quickly- he wanted Bokuto to know just how desperate he was so he could hurry it up. Bokuto got the message, throwing all but two of the containers and already breaking open the box and depositing it on the bed as if they’d be using it more than once.

“Do I have to finger you?” Bokuto asked, ripping open the package and beginning to slide it on. The question he asked made Akaashi’s face tint. He asked it so damn naturally, there was nothing natural about that question, but it had flowed out like there was no problem.

“No,” Akaashi replied, lying. Of course, that’s exactly what he needed, if Bokuto planned on doing it, which he definitely looked like he was. He had dignity he wanted to keep though. He could take it.. right?

Bokuto looked skeptical, but smug, which scared Akaashi a bit. “Whatever you say,” He whispered, the condom already rolled on, and he was putting some of the Caramel flavored lube on his hands. Before Akaashi could watch him apply it, Bokuto was leaning over him, using one arm to support him as he kissed up Akaashi’s body. He could see his shoulder rising and falling, indicating Bokuto was putting the lube on himself. He was completely unfazed by casual jerking off- just how experienced was he? Did Akaashi really want to know? No. He needed to preserve some of his confidence.

Bokuto’s lips reached his finally, pressing them together softly. It was sweeter than any kiss he’d shared that night and it was slow. Akaashi wanted to memorize every way Bokuto’s lips curved, every little place he pressed, the way he moved them. He was no longer desperate for this. Bokuto was here- he was no longer a fever dream. He was here and he wouldn’t be going anywhere.

Bokuto parted lips with him and placed quick and light pecks across his temples and forehead before pulling himself up. He regarded Akaashi with a sly look, the hand that had been covered in lube grabbed Akaashi’s ass. 

So much for ruining the soft moment.

He groped him forcefully and shuffled between Akaashi’s legs, parting his knees to grant himself better access.

“Sure you don’t need a little fingering, Keiji?” Bokuto’s finger lightly prodded him. The action made Akaashi’s toes curl and a small knot form in his stomach. 

“I’m sure.”

Bokuto seemed to shrug, an ‘oh well can’t be helped’ kind of look, and he leaned over Akaashi. The same hand now lifted Akaashi’s hips. He could feel Bokuto pressed against him.

“So you’re ready?” Bokuto asked. He could barely contain his excitement in his words. Every syllable burst a new color of excitement. 

“Yes,” Akaashi replied. Bokuto’s face lit up, and he immediately started working his way in. Akaashi already regretted his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, anyway, this is almost done, and I'd like to know if anybody has any ideas on what other kinds of things I could write? I'm doing my best to write every day, and why not please the masses by making something a lot of people want? By the way, on Instagram, I am @losifeaur so if you ever wanna DM me or put in a request or whatever, that's open! I don't bite, I promise.


	19. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi wakes up, and has many talks, despite his headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading this fic! Your comments and kudos make me so happy.
> 
> I read all your comments and suggestions and will now tell you I just posted another work! It's a Hogwarts AU! It has many ships, many that you guys suggested, and I hope it's a little bit funny! It's mainly KageHina and IwaOi! Thank you all so so so much!
> 
> Here is a link to support the Black Lives Matter movement. Keep Fighting! Do anything in your power to assist- everything helps!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

Akaashi woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee along with a less than pleasant pounding in his temples and eyes. The smells were overwhelming, too much, and it made his stomach stir angrily. He didn’t want to open his eyes, fear of the light holding them closed, and instead, he opted for rolling onto his back. Bad idea. The slight movement made his lower back scream in agony, his eyes opening instinctually to a dim room, but it was still too bright. “Fuck,” He seethed, resigning him to his previous position on his side, legs crossed over each other and curled up.

“Keiji!” Loud and obnoxious, an aggressive surfer dude sounded like he had invaded Akaashi’s dorm. Akaashi laid in fear for a second before he realized a few things. That aggressive surfer dude was Bokuto. He was naked. The pains plaguing his body were no random waking pains that had no reason behind them. Not to mention the stinging on his neck that felt like recently opened wounds. Then the memories flooded in.

Tendou, Sugawara, Osamu, Atsumu, Oikawa, Kenma, Bokuto. None of that had been a dream. He was no longer some 20-year-old closet case virgin. Holy shit.

He looked to Bokuto. He was bright and blushing, hair down and pretty, clad in a pair of blue boxers. He held two mugs, the smell of coffee and sweetener wafting off the two aggressively and landing a full out assault on Akaashi’s sinuses.

Bokuto placed the mugs on a crowded nightstand and then stood back to look at Akaashi. Akaashi may have stared back and admired the whipped expression on Bokuto’s face if he hadn’t felt the burning warning of vomit rising in his throat. Bokuto’s expression dropped.

“Bo, I-”

“Oh, I know!” Bokuto grabbed him a bit too aggressively for what Akaashi’s stomach could handle, and the motion made the entire room a spin. He had to smack a shaky hand over his mouth and pray he didn’t vomit over Bokuto’s back. The rooms changed, he wasn’t too aware but he could guess it was the bathroom, and he was placed back on the floor. His hands found the toilet bowl, and he figured it was safe to begin hurling.

As he let loose, he felt Bokuto’s fingers massaging the knotted curls at the back of Akaashi’s head. He didn’t have enough energy to reach back and swat the comforting hand, and god he wished he’d thrown on at least a pair of boxers before passing out with Bokuto. The tile floor still wet from their overflowing bath from the night before was dreadfully cold against his bruised knees and ass. He was naked, hungover, and throwing up while a hook-up who just so happened to be his first time and best friend and crush since middle school ripped through knots in his hair. He tried to think of the right person to ask for a gun.

After a million hurls, he lifted his head out of the toilet bowl and fumbled for the flush. He was now certain-certain he was done. A few times he’d let the relief wash over him, and then his head would be back buried in the toilet, trying not to breathe in. He felt like death, his throat and tongue burned and his breath probably smelled worse than a corpse.

“You’re done?” Bokuto asked, holding Akaashi’s underarms as he dropped the toilet lid, doing his best at that moment to cover the smell. Akaashi nodded curtly, and Bokuto pulled him up and sat his naked body onto the toilet lid. He grabbed the pink towel that had been left hanging, slightly damp. He suspected Bokuto had gotten up much earlier and washed off the residue of the previous night. Akaashi himself would kill for a shower right about then, but his legs had other plans. The shower could wait.

“This is humiliating,” Akaashi huffed, his voice cracking and throat begging him to shut up.

“It’s alright, Keiji!” Bokuto said, sounding way too happy near a man who looked like he’d just been hit by a police horse for streaking. “I like taking care of you, even if you are gross. It’s the least I could do after wrecking you last night.” He handed Akaashi an all prepared toothbrush and marveled as the naked, ratty-looking man brushed his teeth with such an angry look on his eyes. Oh if looks could kill, Bokuto would have been in a million bloody pieces strewn about the dorm. Unaffected by the look, still in one piece, Bokuto went on, “I should have gone easier. I forgot it was your first time.”

Keiji attempted to sharpen his look, narrowing gray eyes at brown, but Bokuto had begun looking at the pink towel.

“I mean, how could I help it? You looked so good, Keiji, and you took it like a champ! I mean, the way you said my name, and how tightly you had your legs around my waist, you were just beg-”

“Bokuto!” Akaashi grunts, but it comes out as ‘Bopruporuh’ with a mouth full of foam.

Beaming as if Akaashi had just praised him mercilessly- though he had only said his name in a cute way- Bokuto leaned off the counter and leaned over to kiss Akaashi’s forehead, “Okay! I’ll stop for now. I’ll go get you some clothes, babe.” Then, he turned, exposing a back that looked like a place for cats to take their anger out on, and left. Akaashi felt embarrassed. He knew his nails had been getting long, but they were that bad? He looked down to see the slightly pinkened white tips of his nails and decided to cut them when he could that day.

His mouth had become overfilled with foam, so pathetically, he lifted himself to a stand in front of the sink and spat out what he could. His legs shook under his weight, so he relied heavily on his arm. After sufficiently spitting out the vomit and minty tasting foam, he rinsed with water and now found himself with a minty fresh mouth that he was longing to get rid of with a taste from too sweet coffee and bacon.

He looked into the cabinet mirror to gauge how bad he had gotten over the night. His curly black hair had frizzed and knotted. It had curled into each other, becoming rat’s nests after not getting taken care of after being wet. What spoiled hair he had. His eyes were darker, the bags under them had become much more prominent, appearing as if they could carry luggage for a three week trip to Siberia. His lips were puffy and already felt chapped. The side of his lip had a small cut from where Bokuto had nicked him with his teeth- or maybe it was Tendou? His neck was obliterated. The skin was pink and raw, littered with hickies and bites and some dried blood. A few hickies were too high for a simple turtleneck to cover and surely too dark to be covered easily by makeup. There were three actually bloodied bitemarks, two on either shoulder and one on his neck. He ran his fingers over the raised skin. He looked disgusting, these looked disgusting, but oh god the way they made his stomach flutter was worth it.

“Admiring my handiwork?” Bokuto asked from the doorway.

Akaashi jumped and nearly stumbled, but he grabbed the sink on time. “Don’t scare me like that,” He hissed and looked back at Bokuto. “And you’re so loud. Quiet down.”

Bokuto only chuckled and walked over, dropping the clothes he’d got to the floor and kneeling with them. Akaashi stiffened with the closeness Bokuto's face came to his ass, but thankfully he was only lifting Akaashi’s legs into his boxers’ holes. Bokuto pulled his boxers up and smacked Akaashi’s ass before covering it with the fabric. Akaashi couldn’t reach, but if he could have, Bokuto would have been promptly smacked.

Bokuto proceeded to help him into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater Bokuto had bought for Akaashi in his second year of highschool- a going away gift when Bokuto had graduated. He doubted Bokuto remembered, but he found it kind of cute nonetheless. He looked up to Bokuto, that beaming face, all too proud of what he’d done to Akaashi. What an ass. Akaashi sneered back.

Bokuto slipped his arm around Akaashi’s back and supported his walk out of the room. Every step was another bout of agony on his spine. He whispered a quiet ‘motherfucker’ as he limped to the unused bed farther from the bathroom. The unused bed, he realized, was his bed. He had lost his virginity on Yamamoto’s sheets. The shame festered for a minute until he remembered the occurrence when Yamamoto had come home with a girl and fell on top of a sleeping Akaashi with his dick already inside her. He now was hoping he’d shot a solid cumshot right on his pillow.

Bokuto helped him into his bed and propped him against a mound of pillows. His back still hurt, his hips still punished him for moving at all, and the headache could go unsaid, but he was still pondering about where to get a Glock.

“I made bacon. It helps hangovers,” Bokuto was already shuffling back with two mugs and placed one on a nightstand, and the other in Akaashi’s hands. His was light, tasting the perfect amount of creamy and sugary. “I’ll even get you maple syrup with it!” 

Bokuto was back in the kitchen in an instant and bringing the plate back in another. 

“You can calm down Bokuto. You’re acting like I’m helpless,” Akaashi sucked down another sugary sip as Bokuto crawled over him and then put the plate in the crevice between their thighs.

“Oh, I love doting on you Akaashi. Like I had said-”

Akaashi grabbed one of the less appealing strips of bacon and shoved it between Bokuto’s lips. It successfully shut him up, Bokuto taking the piece with his lips and scarfing it down. Akaashi grabbed one of the better-looking pieces and swiped it in maple syrup, then forcing it into his mouth. His stomach complained, but he reminded himself that he had only eaten breakfast yesterday and then drank alcohol the rest of the time, which he had thrown up promptly the moment he woke up. He lamented the fact he had to force it down and hesitantly grabbed another. They sure were good- bacon usually was good but this was like, good. Bokuto was a pretty good cook, one of the better cooks in his age group who cooked for himself and made an effort to eat as healthy as he could. The bacon was probably a treat for him.

“Thank you, Kotaro,” Akaashi said, grabbing for a third piece.

“Mhm! Mind grabbing my coffee?” His cheeks were filled with bacon. He spoke boyishly with his mouth open. While endearing, it was gross. 

Akaashi reached over to his nightstand, the twist causing his body to complain, but he grabbed the blue mug anyways and peered in briefly before handing it over. He stopped and cringed at what he saw. 

“Black coffee?” He asked distastefully, passing the cup into Bokuto’s waiting hands, “There’s sugar and cream ya know. I have milk too. You have options.”

“I know, Akaashi! It’s not bad. It’s healthier than adding anything!” Bokuto sipped a bit of it, and his face didn’t even flinch a bit.

“Blasphemy,” Akaashi commented, sipping his sweet coffee and smiling a little. Yes, nothing like that hell coffee. It brought warmth and softness to his tongue, why the hell would someone willingly make their tongue suffer under that hell? Bokuto just chuckled in response and shoved a couple more bacon pieces in his face.

Akaashi was thankful for the silence they slipped into. It let his head rest and worry about how many bacon pieces he could take for himself against Bokuto’s four-in-one method. When they finished the plate, Akaashi had also finished his coffee and set the mug off the slide. Likewise, the plate slipped to the floor.

They let another beat pass between them. Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, sipping his disgusting black coffee and staring at Akaashi. Akaashi returned the stare now. He realized the lack of blinking Bokuto was doing. How childish, he mused, while simultaneously forcing his eyes to stay wide open for the staring contest.

Bokuto was probably smirking behind the mug he held against his lips, looking annoyingly adorable. His eyes appeared more golden, bathed in the soft rays coming from the window behind Akaashi’s bed. He had longed to have such striking eyes like Bokuto- they were eyes of a star. Seemingly always wide and big, full of emotions. If he was trying to hide emotion, all you had to do was look in his eyes and you’d get the full story. They say that doors are the window to the soul, but Bokuto’s were more like gaping holes to the soul. You didn’t have to pry or push, you just had to look and see. 

Akaashi blinked at the end of his mental monologue, briefly forgetting about the task at hand. Bokuto rose both his hands, coffee now safe in his thighs, and gave a cheer. Akaashi’s head spiked.

“Watch the volume,” He grumbled, putting his hands to his ears and poking his bottom lip out.

Bokuto gasped and dropped his arms. “Oh, oh, sorry,” He apologized in a whisper. Akaashi waved it off, but the pounding in his head worsened. He got headaches a lot. It was a symptom of stress, the internet told him, which was a completely viable reason. This was worse than most of the migraines he got.

Akaashi sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on the mound of pillows. The bed creaked as Bokuto moved. His presence made itself clear over Akaashi and he heard the high pitched blinking of glasses against each other. He opened his eyes and watched now.

Bokuto was pulling away from the nightstand where he had placed his mug with Akaashi’s and was now making himself comfy, propping his head against Akaashi’s stomach and playing with the black drawstrings of Akaashi’s pants. Akaashi let his hands slip into Bokuto’s hair. It was soft, very soft, and straight. The strands fell through his fingers easily and settled right back into the place it had been once. He’d hit a few knots and messed with them, but the minute they came apart, they'd fall into line with the others. 

“Keiji?” Bokuto’s voice buzzed against Akaashi’s stomach. He spoke rather low and quiet- he was thankful for the attempt, but the bass in his voice was too prominent to ever sound quiet.

“Mhm?” Akaashi reached another tangle.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

He ripped through the knot suddenly. Bokuto winced and pulled himself to his knees to avoid any further damage to his hair. “Akaashi,” Bokuto put his hands forward. He looked nervous. “You don’t have to-”

“Yes, Kotaro,” Akaashi rested his hands in his lap. It was the easiest decision he’d ever made. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask that since high school.”

Bokuto’s big eyes told the story. Excitement, joy, pure bliss; They all ran at top speed. Akaashi braced for the yell that was to come, covering his ears as Bokuto jumped off the bed.

“FUCK YEAH!” He screamed, loud enough to probably wake his roommate in the other building. Akaashi felt like little swords were stabbing in his brain. He was regretting saying yes, just so he wouldn’t have to deal with this outburst while dealing with a hangover.

“Kotaro-”

The door- that he knew for a fact he had locked the night before- burst open and Kuroo stood, clad in red checkered pajama pants and a pink dinosaur t-shirt. His eyes were wide and his smirk had grown into a wicked grin. His bed-head somehow looked worse. “He said yes?”

“YES!” Bokuto screamed in response, arms pumping out to Kuroo. Kuroo cheered, no words but just an excited yell, and they connected in the middle of the room. Bokuto lifted Kuroo and twirled him- a display that would have a passerby thinking they were lovers- and then Bokuto put him on the ground. They didn’t stop hugging though. They jumped in circles, yelling and alerting just about every soul living within a mile radius.

Akaashi rolled onto his stomach and took two of the pillows to cover his head. Their cheering muffled but would prove to be useless as Kuroo took the liberty of placing himself in the bed with Akaashi and pulling him close in a rib crushing cuddle. Akaashi smacked Kuroo, but the rooster headed man didn’t let up. He nuzzled Akaashi’s collarbone and mumbled jokes about his little boy growing up, to which Akaashi only smacked him harder.

“Hey though,” Kuroo said, nuzzling against Akaashi’s ear to whisper, “I expect to be his best man, sir future Bridesmaid.”

Akaashi finally broke the hold, pushing on Kuroo’s face and rolling back onto his stomach. He used his pillow to nuzzle into. “Yeah, yeah,” He said dismissively. He wasn’t going to think too hard about this- he needed to work past his hangover, so he was hoping Kuroo would get up and leave, however, he heard a loud conversation across the hall between his boyfriend and Godknowswho. He was left alone with Kuroo.

“So, was that you accepting to being Kenma’s bridesmaid?” Of course, he was going to keep talking. He’d waved off the bridesmaid comment, thinking Kuroo was just tired and spewing whatever sounded right, but that clearly wasn’t the case.

“Why a bridesmaid?”

Kuroo smirked, and Akaashi couldn’t see but it was very evident in his voice. “I’m so happy you asked, Keiji-chan! It’s a little fuck you to my homophobic aunt and uncle. They’ll lose it when they realize I’m marrying a man, no less a man in a dress. I plan on putting all Kenma’s little friends as bridesmaids. Hinata, Lev, Inuoka? They’re all gonna be in dresses. Our little band of flamboyant bridesmen!” Kuroo reached over to touch Akaashi’s tangled hair. “I’m gonna be in a suit, but I’m gonna try to get a full face of makeup on me and my boys. And it’s gonna be all black and rainbow. A fuck you to purity and heterosexuality.”

“I see,” He replied. The idea wasn’t bad- it was kind of cute actually. And it wouldn’t be his first time in a dress. “Okay, I’m in.”

“Oh yeah!” Kuroo said, and his hand connected harshly with Akaashi’s ass. Akaashi yelped and rolled, wincing. His ass was so fucking sore still. He opened his eyes to glare, but only found an evil looking smirk with twisted intrigue.

“Mister overdramatic… Or is it…” Kuroo knew. He knew full well and he was just an asshole. “You lost your virginity! Oh, Keiji!”

Akaashi smacked the reaching hands away. “Kuroo!” He complained, finally grabbing the wrists of his grabby hands. Kuroo took this to his advantage and hoisted himself up, rolling and pinning Akaashi with his hands under Kuroo’s dropped forearms. “Kuroo!” He repeated, face burning worse than before. 

Kuroo released one of Akaashi’s hands to brush his thumbs against the very prominent bite mark on Akaashi’s neck. “How lewd!” He purred, then was promptly thrown back off. 

“I swear to god, you perverted Rooster, I just got a boyfriend. You missed your shot.” Akaashi settled back into the mount of pillows and glared at Kuroo through his peripheral.

“You know, he and I talked about threesomes. Maybe even a foursome…” Kuroo seemed unaffected by the rejection. Did he ever shut up?

“Kuroo, I just had sex for the first time!” Akaashi smacked Kuroo’s arm again.

“Boring!” Kuroo sang, settling in a spot close to Akaashi where they both could watch the scene occurring through the crack in the door. Bokuto spoke excitedly to a just as excited looking Terushima, half-naked but intrigued.

“Everyone’s gonna know about how I am in bed, huh?” Akaashi asked. He wasn’t so upset about that arrangement. He’d been asked to make an Onlyfans countless times, but he didn’t want to admit he was a helpless virgin.

“Yep!”

Now, not a helpless virgin, maybe Akaashi would make that Onlyfans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks so much for reading! You can check out my Hogwarts AU, and you can talk to me on
> 
> @losifeaur on Instagram
> 
> Here's the link for the BLM movement once more!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/


End file.
